First World Problems
by Clover the Conqueror
Summary: 13 perspectives, each with their own goals and motives. The Starfox team decides to take a 3-month vacation after a couple of days when the Aparoid invasion was over. Starwolf tries to get used to Cornerian life after deciding to quit their organization. A few couples of other well-known allies have their own situations to deal with. Mainly fox x wolf, but very slow.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note or something...

Hi, yes, hello, how ya doing? Who am I kiddin you can't respond.

So, I'm new here and uh this is the first time I ever wrote a story... that is public... and well, it's a fanfic. The main point is, I've been wanting to express my love for Star Fox and aside from art, this was the next best thing! I'm more of an artist than a writer, so hopefully, you can tolerate my writing.

Now I kinda figured I might as well tell what you're getting yourself into. Like I said before I'm not really a writer... yet. So don't be expecting this to be some amazing, Shakesperian vocab novel.

Now obviously, this is just going to be Slice of Life, cuz I can't do angst, too depressing for me (even though most of the time, there's usually a happy ending) I'm all about that cheesy life.

So expect this nothing but comedic, fluffy and maaaybe a pinch of drama if needed to be.

And in case of curiosity, this is mostly going to be Fox x Wolf story. There'll be other couples, but it's going to be those two.

Despite it focusing on those two's relationship, it will focus on many characters in 1st person point of view, learning their motives and interacting with one another.

Overall, I do hope I can be a good writer. Soooo if you don't mind a bit of your time, I would like some critique on this (again, if you have the time) and I do hope you enjoy this little project!

* * *

 **First World Problems**

Chapter 1: Starting Off with a Bet

* * *

 **Fox McCloud** – Evening, Day 1

What is that word that describes how I'm feeling right now? Where back then, my gut instincts kept telling me to not follow up on Falco's suggestion. That, later in the unforeseeable future it wasn't going to be fun and won't start off with a big bang for my vacation.

Oh yeah, it's regret.

Regret, that I listened to him in the first place. Regret that I still followed through with the idea. Regret as in, right now, here I am as a waiter. Waiting for this nauseatingly cheesy couple in front of me talking to each other, exchanging nicknames instead of picking their meal. I have places to be, such as my apartment where I can take a shower and replay regretful memories such as this one, like any other normal adult would do.

After the Aparoids were wiped out I figured we were to get some reward for our hard work from General Pepper, then again he is currently in the hospital with Peppy. I do have to keep checking on my laptop daily in case of any emails from him or just check any missed calls as well.

While still receiving compliments from her partner, the white rabbit that looks like she's in her forties who was wearing way too much jewelry, looks at her menu. "Ooh, I don't know what to pick, my sweet sugar plum. All of these looks so good, not as good as you though."

"Honey Bunny, you flatter me. I'm thinking of getting the lobster. You know, going with the classic. Classy, like you." The young looking bull responds to her, probably a gold digger. He just does a gnawing motion at her as she giggles.

Either the woman is delusional or the guy is that desperate to get a girl. I look back at them and they're already kissing the air at one another.

Oh dear stars, I'm going to be sick. I don't have time for this.

"So you two want the lobsters? Good choice, good choice." Not really… but hey, I'm not eating. The two seem to be okay with it anyway, they're nodding after all. While staring into each other's eyes. "I'll just... go to the chef and... place your order."

Yup, they're still staring at each other. Heading towards the kitchen, traversing through dinner tables while trying my best to look like this is my dream job. Opening the kitchen doors as steam and an increased amount of heat wave through me, I could already feel that I'm beginning to sweat. About fifteen chefs walk around the kitchen carrying pots and plates, while those standing in place sizzle steaks or stirring soup. Other waiters walk around the kitchen attempting to not get in the way of the chefs as they chop up ingredients, tenderizing any of meats or just garnishing some of the meals, ready to be served.

I find the head chef and gave him the order. Turning back, I went to see if the host of the restaurant assigned me to a different table. The host is busy talking to some of the patrons as I came up to them, they turn to me with a stern expression but quickly smiled as others walk by.

"This lovely family is next in line, go show them to their table. Table 11 is what they have, now hurry, chop chop."

This time I see a family of four, A slim cheetah father wearing a business suit putting on the most annoyed expression I have ever seen, I could see a blood vessel appearing out of his forehead. The mother, who was a tabby cat, looks so disheveled and the make-up she had looked last minute with a couple strands of hair sticking out. Then there is two demo- I mean children who totally aren't running around the parents and totally not yelling at one another.

This is going to be a long day. Falco, the next time I see you, you're going to get your feathers ripped.

* * *

 **Falco Lombardi**

"So, after the Aparoids invasion, the whole team decided to take a three-month vacation and I figured it was going to be boring and I doubt any of us would have any motivation to talk to one another. That's when I came up with an idea."

"That's great and all but ca-"

"The idea was to make a bet, one of us writes an occupation for all of us and we each pick it out from a bucket. Whatever occupation you drew out of, you are committed to taking that job till the next month where we do it all over again."

"That's clever, now can I pl-"

"Of course, Krystal didn't want to participate and all of us know that Peppy needs a full-on break to be in the bet. So, it was just me, Slippy and Foxy. Since it was my idea, I decided to write out the jobs, which was a waiter at a big fancy restaurant, a fast food delivery guy and a wicked Grand Prix racer. The first two were supposedly joking occupations for Slippy and Fox and the racer one was for me."

"Uh huh, no-"

"Sadly, it backfired. Where at first Fox got the waiter job to which greatly boosted my chances. But Slippy got the racing gig and here I am, delivering third-rate Chinese food. Life has a funny way of things."

"That's unfortunate of you, now can I have my Lo Mein?"

Unbelievable, here I am working my feathers off while trying to entertain this chump in front of his door with my awesome stories. Yet he just wants his food. Whatever happened to the food and entertainment industry?

I sigh in defeat. "That'll be $ 13. 59 sir." The guy gave me a twenty and told me to keep the change as the door closes on me. I look at the twenty solemnly, realizing my predicament.

"Hmmph, wonder how Slippy is enjoying his job. Better be making good use of it." I turned my heels and headed back to the moped that's carrying all other orders that were made. I'm already at my limit.

As I got on the said moped, I looked at the next destination in the PDA and it's only a 30-minute drive if there's no traffic. Before I started everything I set up my playlist through my phone first. I need to forget my situation for a while, putting on earbuds in the process.

Ah yeah, " _College Ready_ " by Mandarins. After picking a good song, I start driving on by to the road. The sorry excuse of this moped is a lot slower than what I'm used to, but then again comparing to a cheaply used moped to an Arwing seems unfair. But thanks to my weak impatience and this ridiculous bike I can traverse through cars.

Driving through while listening to my playlist with no worries in the world, I make quick glances to both of my sides to check the scenery.

There is still rubble from the destruction the Aparoids caused and buildings still destroyed with pieces on the streets. Cornerian soldiers and volunteers try their hardest by cleaning up any debris in the process while others hand out water, rations to those who lost shelter, food or anything necessary.

"Corneria has a lot of rebuilding to do..."

Driving towards my destination, in front of what appeared to be an apartment that seems unharmed from the invasion. I got off the moped and took my earbuds in my pocket. Before heading to the front door, I turned to the end of the moped to get whatever food is the closest to me. I'm already at the point of not caring who ordered what. Heck, I don't even know if I gave the previous dude his lo mein.

Walking up to the apartment, opening the front door and heading inside, in front of me is a small room with a door to the left and a staircase that leads to both downstairs and upstairs. I can assume that door leads to the landlord's office but who cares about that.

Looking at my PDA for more details on the location states it is room 623, the sixth floor. Seeing as there's no elevator, I have no choice but to walk all the way up. I lost my patience already at the thought of doing such a thing, so I reacted what any normal being would do in a situation like this.

"SCREW THIS! I'M KEEPING WHATEVER FOOD THIS IS!"

Turning back, I pull out my phone again and continue listening to " _College Ready_ ".

IWalking back to the moped I slumped down on the seat, I could feel my face heated so in order to cool myself down, I decided to sing along with the song. As I was getting into the rhythm, I sang the lyrics out loud.  
"With our new lives! And a new chapter! You and I will! Still be Budsters!"

"HEY!"

Something interrupted my singing. The sound came from the apartment, specifically through a window in what appeared to be the fourth floor. It was some sad looking boar.

"Shut yer terrible singing! Ya sorry excuse for a falcon!"

"HEY! Why don't you say that down here to my face, porkchop!"

"Bug off!" after that, he closed his window.

What a rude person, my singing is beautiful. Though I do want to listen to something else.

Ah! I know one, going through my playlist to search for the next song I was able to find it within a few seconds. Figured it'd be fitting given my boring situation.

The beat starts to play with every rhythm thumping to the beat, I anticipate for the lyrics coming real quick. As it reaches to its pinnacle I began to sing once more. "This here is Falco's pizzaaaaaAAH!"

Something hit the left side of my head, I turned to the object thrown that landed to the ground. To which was a sandal.

Looking at the source of where it was thrown, it was none other than that boar again.

"Hey! Why'd you do that, pork rinds!"

"Quit singing and leave! And yer not a pizza delivery service! You sell Chinese food, the song doesn't make sense for you!" He closes the window after that.

What a jerk. This is a terrible apartment. I hate my job already. Looking defeated again, I drive to my next destination.

* * *

 **Slippy Toad**

Let's see, if I follow the instructions, it should go here. Placing carefully a model wing to the ship, holding my breath while slowly connecting the two pieces together. Looking at the model ship being constructed bit by bit.

Success.

Phew. Rolling away from the desk with the chair I'm sitting in, I decided to look around aimlessly at my room.

It's been a while since I was here, ever since the Aparoids and other crazy adventures. We never really had a break, and I'm enjoying it very well by doing the thing I love the most. Starship Model Kits.

The room is still filled with all the other modeled ships displayed, on my shelves, desk, even a top of my dressers. All of those said models are covered in dust which is to be expected. The walls are filled with either posters of my favorite sci-fi movies and pictures of me, my father and uncle. Now that I realized, how come I don't have pictures of my mother.

Before I started thinking about it, the doorbell rang, catching me off-guard. "Wonder who could that be…"

Getting off of my chair and start heading to the living room only to reach the entrance door, I opened it without looking through the peephole and to my surprise, "Amanda?!"

"Hey there, my little tadpole!" She cheerfully sang while reaching out to me, hugging and kissing repeatedly on my face at different spots.

After a good minute, she released and I start to question her, "What are you doing here?"

"Well dear, yesterday, I was out grocery shopping. Doin' my thing with the couponing, because you know how I am when it comes to saving. I noticed you guys' ship thingies and just knew you were here. I just had to give you a surprise visit today, so surprise!"

"It was a surprise, Amanda. A good one at that!"

"Nyeehehe, so, how've you been doing my strong trooper?"

"Oh! Well, I've just been starting off my vacation well-"

"Vacation?"

"Oh yeah, the whole team decided to take a three-month vacation. Before we could all leave, Falco suggested something to which I was pressured to participate."

"What was it, deary?"

"Long story short, I'm to be some racer, but I'm pretty it isn't that simple to get into, and even then, I'm not going to do it. I'd rather work on some building kits I've missed out these past few months."

"Hmm, that Falco guy ain't the brightest, is he?"

"He really isn't, but he's loyal and that's better than being smart. At least for him. So what have you been doing?"

"Oh, you know me Tadpole. Just doing my morning jogs, helping the elderly at the clinic, the usual. Oh! I do remember one thing."

"And that is?"

"You know your friend Lucy? Well, during you guys' adventures and whatnot, I've been spending time with her and she's been trying to save up money to open her own business."

"That's awesome, what's the business she's wanting to set up?"  
"Dunno, she mentioned things about scrap parts and recycling. Turning into some spare parts for ships and day-to-day mechanicals and whatnot."

"Vague, Amanda. Vague."

"Well, what can I say? You lot speak in a lot of mechanical stuff, you think my poor self would remember about, gears or… bolts?"

"Eheh… well now that you're here, what do you want to do?"

"Well, I was thinking we could head to the duck park we always go to. The ducks are probably really lonely there without the two of us visiting them."

"Hmm, okay, yeah let's do that!"

I headed back to my room to grab a jacket and put on my sneakers while wearing my hat. The hat looks worn out, but it's been with me ever since the academy days. No way I can leave without it.

I see Amanda waiting for me back in the living room. I grabbed her hand and lead her out the door right after closing and locking it. Wonder if those baby ducks have grown up into adults with their own families.

* * *

 **Krystal**

The sun is beginning to reach the horizon, couples walking aimlessly on the sidewalks enjoying each other's company. The clouds roll by slowly and a few cars zip by, probably hurrying for dinner at the table.

Yet, here I was, sitting on a stool near the window at some café, drinking earl grey tea. The vicinity of this place has a warm but regal atmosphere, artificial hanging vines on the walls, Greek pots around the place with some moon flowers planted. There's even some incense each corner of the place, not to mention the slow Celtic harp music being played. I can see why this place has good reviews, though looking around there isn't a lot of people here.

A deep sigh escapes me as I look at the window once more. Maybe I should've joined in on Falco's offer. But his intentions were easily read, even without reading his mind. That feather brain is always up to no good.

This is already becoming a slow vacation and it's just the first day! I could contact Fox, but he's probably busy, I hate to bother him. I feel like I should spend more time with Slippy, I don't seem to know him too much when outside of the job. Falco…

' _Hey, does anyone want to see me use a pistol with just my beak!_ '

Ugh, just thinking about him is already giving me a headache. I think the problem with my situation is the fact I don't have a lot of friends, all I have is Slippy, Peppy, Falco and… Fox. I need to meet new people, but how can I do that? Just going up to someone, randomly talking to them out of the blue isn't common last time I checked. Maybe I can sign up for one of those social programs where they help shy people improve their social skills.

Oh, this is hopeless already, how can I have a social life if I don't even know how to start one! It's not like somebody isn't going to waltz in here and talk to me! Life isn't like that, it's supposed to be difficult and challenging for each person and I'm failing!

"Well hey there!"

Huh? While I was screaming at myself internally I never noticed someone sitting on a stool across from me. It was a pink cat, wait…

Katt!?

"Katt! When were you here!? No, more importantly, why ARE you here, not just in this café but in Corneria!?"

"Girl, you be askin' too many questions for me to remember but I'll try my best to answer them." She takes a deep breath and continues "I'm workin' here as a barista. Because I live here and… why is me livin' in Corneria shockin'?"

Regaining my composure, I replied, "Didn't you live in Titania, Fox told me you were there with Falco last time he met."

"Just because I was at Titania doesn't mean I live there, I was just takin' care of some baddies with Falco's assistance. Mr. Foxy needs to get his facts straight." After she talked, she looked up for a second with her forefinger in her chin then looked back at me. "Speakin' of Mr. Foxy and Falco, you seem to know me despite this being the first time we meet, how'd you know?"

"When I first joined, the rest of the Star Fox team would tell me stories, some including you in it."

"I was mentioned!? Ah, does this suddenly make me feel flattered. Oh, girl, you have GOT to tell me what they say about me. You just got to!" She leaned into the table, looking straight at me.

This is all starting to become too overwhelming already, guessing her being Katt was just luck. Then again, pink cats aren't really that common here. But I don't think I should be one to talk, being a blue vixen and all.

"Oh! Where are my manners, I'm probably already scaring ya? So, despite you already know me, my name is the lovely, Katt Monroe." She says all this while making exaggerated hand movements while looking up at the sky.

"Greetings Katt Monroe, my name is Krystal" I bow to her.

"Krystal…?"

"Hm?"

"Krystal what? What's your last name?"

This honestly surprised me a little, I never put much thought into it, I don't seem to remember my last name. Not after the events in Sauria.

"I… I don't have one…" I can feel my face flushed already.

"Yer kiddin. Well, ain't that something."

We stayed silent after a minute, looking at anywhere aside from each other's gaze. The silence was killed with Katt speaking.

"Lemme start over. The name's Katt Monroe, you don't have to answer me yours and I work here despite not havin' any actual coffee making skills." She winked and gave a smirk.

I smiled at her "I am a blue fox sitting by my lonesome self, wanting to have a conversation with someone who does have a last name."

Her response was that she laughed. I joined her after as I cover my mouth, laughing as well. Both of us giggled at our awkward exchange and just began conversing with each other some more till the sun disappeared.  
I looked at the clock on the wall and realize it was about time for me to head back to the apartment. "I should go now."

"Aww so soon? Ooh... wait, scratch that we've talked for three hours now. Time sure does fly by, doesn't it? You have a ride home?"

"Not really, but I don't mind. I enjoy walking." I get up and grabbed my belongings.

"Well take care then." She gets up too and was about to head back to the kitchen. I turn to leave towards the entrance until I was interrupted once more.

"Oh! Before I forget, let's exchange numbers, I have a feelin' you need some entertainment with your vacation you're having." I nodded in return.

We exchanged numbers and later waved goodbye. I leave the café and walked along the sidewalks smiling. This seems to have exceeded my expectations then I thought. Life certainly has a funny way of treating me right now.

 **Fox McCloud** \- Night

Opening the door I trudged my way back to my bedroom, taking off any part of my clothes in the process. As I got to my bed I flopped down to the bed and took in the soft sheets as I lay my head to my pillows.

"It's been a long day... I don't see how anyone else can do this job. You'd think fighting off in the war would be the most stressful thing but I guess it's different to everybody."

The silence was my only response, this room just feels cold without anyone around. This whole house just feels cold without anyone at all. Back then it was more lively.

Back then, when I was still just a kit. My dad would always act out like some scary giant monster while I dress up in my home-made superhero outfit. Getting ready to save the world. My mom would just watch us, record everything she could with a video camera, her giggles would fill out most of any other noises when watching that video.

Still became lively as I got older with just my mom and me. Dad would start to go more on missions, whenever he does come, he and Peppy would bring back souvenirs from other planets to both me and my mom. I would play with the cool toys back then as he tries to make-up to my mom by showering her with gifts, kisses, you name it.

This house began to die slowly as my Mom passed away though, Dad was so distraught, Peppy would try to cheer him up and cover for him from other missions till he regained his composure. Even if he did come home, he wouldn't notice me at all, he just... stares at her office. Her office where she would write stories for children.

It wasn't until I was finally able to go to the academy he started giving me attention as much as he could. Especially whenever he has to go more and more missions. I honestly hoped after I graduate I could join his team... little did I know he would...

This house is just filled with nothing but ghosts... ghosts of them. I miss them. I miss them so much...

* * *

 **Author's Note from the Future**

Heeeeey, so if you're reading this, this means I re-worked on this Chapter from my mistakes and even added in more content into it. It wasn't a whole lot but I hope this would fill the chapter a little more and even then learn the characters more. Also fixing some errors or mistakes.

I also went and worked on Chapter 2 as well to fill in more meat into the bones. Both Chapter 1 and 2 are like 3k long while every other chapter, excluding Chapter 5 are like 5k to 6k and I was like...

'Ooh... amateur hour up in this business...'

Don't get me wrong, I'm pretty sure it's okay having 3k chapters but I feel like I'm going at a pattern here and I figured 'might as well go along with the pattern', right? Obviously, this didn't make the quota but hey, it's no longer 3k but instead 4k. So that's good enough, right?

As always, I hope you enjoy the story so far!


	2. Chapter 2

**First World Problems**

Chapter 2: Most Wanted Criminals: Where are they Now?

* * *

 **Panther Caroso** – Early Morning, Day 2

Feeling a gentle breeze brushing against the fur on my face. A couple of thin-like… something, dance around me. A warm feeling surrounds up above me. All these strange senses have certainly made this feline curious, I just have to open my eyes.

Slowly fluttering both eyes, already starting off witnessing a soft glow on my left slowly falling down the horizon, coloring the sky a mellow orange and what appeared to be long grass blades swaying themselves back and forth around me.

Am I… lying on the ground?

Looking below me both my hands clasp each other atop of my chest and what I can sense is that both my legs are laid in a straight position. With all this noticed, it's as if I'm in a position that should be used in one's coffin.

As poetic as my predicament is, I don't want that just yet. Slowly getting up and brushing off any dirt around me I take notice of my surrounding once more to only see that I'm in a field of bluebells as far as the eye could see, only bluebells.

This place could really use more variety…

Surveying the field, there was a figure from afar, a silhouette with a slender hour-glass shape. Wonder who could that be…

Oh?

The shadowed silhouette began to grow bigger each step they're taking.

Taking a closer look, it appears to be none other than Krystal, my one and only. She appears to be wearing a common white summer dress as it harmonizes with the breeze. Seems she likes a more simplistic style.

Eyeing her from head to toe, she caught me off guard as I could smell her scent significantly closer than usual. She's more up close than I thought as I looked down on her, She tried to talk but it fell on deaf ears. Before decoding her lip movements, the lovely vixen wrapped both her arms around my neck and slowly inched her face to mine, closing her eyes.

I find it shocking to see someone else other than me taking the initiative but I'm not complaining. hesitant, I followed her example as I anticipate for her soft lips to touch mine. Instantaneously I felt strange bristly objects not only in my face but inside my mouth as well.

The sudden feeling popped my eyes open wide only to be flooded by seas of snow-colored feathers

"Hmmmph!?"

Jumping up with my eyes open once more. what was once a field with the sea-colored bluebells complimenting the marmalade sky was now a black-filled room containing rectangular prisms of every shapes and size. Picking up loud noises outside of the room, probably traffic. A soft cloth wraps itself on the lower half of my body and my body lies atop of a quality assured mattress. Nothing unusual...

But… I can still taste feathers in my mouth. Crossing my eyes I could see jagged tears spilling neverending feathers.

Oh. I see now.

"Ptooey!" I spit out the pillow and feathers inside my mouth. That's the seventh time now ever since we lived in this apartment.

From the look of the window there's but a slim of light escaping its column of velvet colored silk, it looks like it's early morning. I jumped off and start to stretch. My routine ended abruptly with my stomach growling. Leaving my room as my feet touch the soft rug, I head to the kitchen by passing through the living room.

Before reaching my destination, my ears picked up a loud ogre-like noise coming from the sofa in the center of the living room. Curiosity getting the best of me I followed the noise only to look over a sleeping Wolf drooling and holding a bottle off of the edge lazily.

Looks like he went drinking again last night, at least he made it home safely this time. Last time he got drunk, the bartender called me to pick him up as he kept asking people if he could touch their face as he was buck naked. Not the first time it happened, let me tell you that. I'm practically well-known in that bar thanks to Wolf.

I look back at the snoring Wolf. Scanning every little detail from him, but the bottle caught my eye the most.

...

I should probably grab that bottle, I don't want him to spill whatever that is on the carpet. This place isn't cheap.

Reaching and grabbing the bottle, my eyes scan Wolf once more.

Hnn… those are the clothes I bought him, I don't want him to tear anything, they're also not cheap. Reeling back my hand, the palm of it comes into contact of the lupine's face.

"Gyaaaah!" He jumped up, eyes wide.

"Good, you're awake. Get out of those clothes. I didn't buy them for you just to ruin them."

His deadpan eye stared at me for a solid ten seconds with a groggy expression, his pupil quickly laid over the bottle I was holding and wrinkles his nose. He swiftly grabbed the bottle then laid back on the sofa. "5 more minutes Panth…" That was the only response I got from him.

I sigh in defeat. Going back to my first goal I walk back to the kitchen. "I'm thinking of just scrambled eggs and French toast. You okay with that, Wolf!" The only response I got was him groaning. Leon would help me deal with him but I have no clue where that lizard could be.

Grabbing a pan out of a cabinet and any other utensils to set up, my mind drifts off to somewhere else.

It's still strange and unrealistic for Wolf to call me "Panth", but it should be more surprising that he's gotten more… friendlier ever since he suddenly quit the organization out of the blue. I tried asking him why but all I ever got from him was "Because I felt like it." There has to be more, he's hiding something from me, but I don't want to push him. But still, it's nice to see him friendly but somehow, I could sense a tinge of sadness coming from him as well. It's like he didn't want to quit Star Wolf, it's melancholic… or is it bittersweet? Are they even the right words to use?

Staring off into space I reached for the fridge. As I did an unexpected scene was beholding in front of me after I opened.

"Aaahh!" A couple of produce fell out of the fridge, but what shocked me more was but a giant green chameleon in a fetal position lying on his side sleeping soundly.

"Whaas goin' on Panth! I hear screamaaaaagh!" A big thump came from the living room. "Oouch..." was all that came from Wolf. "Panth! Issit an intruder, lemme get my shovel!" His feet echoed around the apartment until he came to the kitchen with both arms gripping a shovel.

"It's Leon, he's inside the refrigerator!"

He stared at the fridge a little longer than at me, his eyebrows crooked and his mouth formed a pitied smile. "Panth… this is Leon you're talking about." After he said that, he leaned against the wall, still carrying the shovel in his hand.

Why does he even have a shovel in the first place?

I looked at him in bewilderment at first only to fully think of his response and realized, I really shouldn't be surprised. This is kind of the norm to the lizard. I reach for the carton of eggs behind Leon then slowly close the fridge without waking him up and head towards the kitchen counter to crack said eggs. Wolf trudged beside me.

"Ya makin' eggs?" He slowly replied with a long yawn.

"Yes, Wolf." Cracking one egg and dumping the yolk onto the pan.

"Lemme make 'em." He slowly reaches over, missing the handle two times consecutively.

"No way, you've just woken up! And you probably have a hangover!"

"That I do, but us three agreed that you aren't allowed to cook food for us, whether it'd be breakfast, lunch, and dinner."

"My cooking is not that terrible!"

"Yes, it is."

"At least I'm trying!"

"And failing. Don't forget failing."

"Arrgh! Fine! You take care of breakfast. I'm going to the living room."

"You do that, pussycat."

Stomping to my destination, grabbed the remote laying atop the coffee table and turned on the TV as I flopped down on the sofa. The channel it was previously on was the news.

 _And now, this is Katina 34 news with Simone Siamese with your weekly Most Wanted Criminals: Where are they Now?"_

 _Thank you, we bring to your news of the infamous Starwolf and what have they been doing thus far. We have so far recorded that it has been two weeks ever since Starwolf has appeared after the end of the Aparoid invasion. Bodies or destroyed ships were never found so we can only assume that the organization is in hiding now. Regarding the news about the rebuilding of Corneria, officials say..."_

Guess the other planets haven't gotten the news yet. The general of Corneria decided to pardon us after participating to help with Star Fox in the invasion. I still find it hard to believe that we were once criminals then the next minute we're suddenly just any other random civilian.

Speaking of Star Fox, I do wonder how they're all doing. Especially, Krystal, I worry for her and maybe, just maybe. Now that we're no longer enemies, maybe we could become friends. Maybe even more.

"Panth! Eggs are done!" Wolf cries out. My thoughts were interrupted but I wasn't annoyed by it.

"Coming!" Smelling sizzling bacon and spices in the air as I shot up.

* * *

 **Wolf O'Donnell**

Eggs. Bacon. Did Panth mention somethin' toast? Whatever, it's regular. I can hear him stomping my way.

Looking over my shoulder, "Hey, before you get food, wake the lizard up." turning back, my ears picked up hearing his groan, then the sound of the fridge opening only to hear a loud WHAP!

"Yaaaaagh!"

"Good morning to you too."

"Consider sleeping with one eye open tonight, housecat."

"Love you too, breakfast is ready. Get out of the fridge."

Aah, how I love these two dolts, but I don't need to tell them. In fact, I prefer to keep it that way. Can't show off any signs of weakness whether Star Wolf is over or not.

"Did the cat make breakfast?" Leon sneaked up behind me as I jumped.

"No, I did."

"Good." He grabbed a plate and started scooping up a large number of eggs, ignored the bacon and grabbed the darkest toast he could choose… despite all the toast looking the same.

"Hey! My cooking is not that bad!" Panther yelled obnoxiously to my right.

"Yeah right, let's not forget the time you put 13 recruits of our group to the infirmary with your… what was it again? _'Extravagant Cooking'_?"

"How was I supposed to know a pufferfish was poisonous!?"

"It's common knowledge you furball!"

Okay. They're becoming too loud for me to handle. I'm just gonna grab my share of the food and head back to the living room.

As the two bickers on and on, I flop down on the sofa and start chowing down on what was remaining of the eggs. This Cornerian life has been nothing but dull to me. I kind of regret shutting down Star Wolf but… I can't lose them. Ever since the Aparoids, I underestimated how much those two mean to me. They're my only family, I don't want to lose them. This was for the greater good. Guess you would call it an epiphany.

My body began leaning to my left as my shoulder came into contact with something. Soft fur… Panth.

"Hey Wolf, I was wondering if you could go shopping with me for a new pillow and then maybe look around the mall, later we could go to dinner. I know a fancy restaurant I've been dying to try out but never had the chance to. Wanna come?" He says all of this with his mouth full, it's a miracle I understood it all.

"Uh…" I'm not really the outgoing type. Or sociable for that matter. Then again, I'm extremely bored these past few days I need to entertain myself. "Sure."

"Wonderful, once we're done eating I'm taking a shower then get ready for the day."

"Sounds like a plan, Panth." I continue eating, Panther joins in as well and Leon sat beside me on my right unnoticed to only inspect the eggs while his "burnt" toast is in his mouth.

* * *

 **Leon Powalski** – Midday

"Alright Leon, you're going to guard this apartment while Wolf and I are heading out. Are you sure you don't want to come with us?"

I shake my head to the black cat. He expresses a disheartening smile.

"Well okay then, we'll be sure to get you something when we come back. Bye~"

"See ya, Leon."

"Goodbye, Lord O'Donnell."

He grumbled when I said that. No surprise there. The two left the place after closing the entrance. I'm all alone now. I can do whatever I want.

A smile creeps up on me. It's time for Leon's favorite game… 'Search Your Friends Stuff" Game.

Swiftly turning my heels to the bedrooms of the cat and Lord O'Donnell's. The hallway leading to the rooms is to the far back left of the living room. The hallway itself leads to four doors, to the left is the cat's room. At the end of the hallway is but a closet. In the far right is Lord O'Donnell's room and the closest to the right is the shared bathroom. I don't have a bedroom, I just sleep wherever I sleep.

Starting the game off with the cat's room. Breaking inside, my face scrunched up at the excessive smell of artificial perfume. I could feel my eyes tearing up just with the sea of fumes wafting over me. Is the cat still self-conscious over his scent that he must bathe himself with a large number of superficial toxins?

Nothing within the vicinity of his room but pictures of his younger days with a tall figure beside him, his head is cut out in every picture. A beautiful Maine Coon is kneeling beside the young cat to match his height. There is a half-chewed pillow across the room leaving a trail of feathers from the bed. It's laying atop of six other worn out pillows. Aside from that, nothing to note.

Maybe his closet.

Opening the closet, I rummage through while choosing to ignore the astounding number of pictures of a blue vixen taped on the inside of his closet door. Nothing but gaudy expensive clothing. What did catch my eye is the gear he wore when we were still in Star Wolf at the time. hidden in the far back. Guess Whiskers still miss the group, Lord O'Donnell told us we were to sell our gear and start a new life. I complied but to see the cat still having his… I almost give him respect.

Nothing interesting here. Now its time for Lord O'Donnell's room. Do not get me wrong, I love my Lord. But I wish to know him a little more without making him uncomfortable, he puts up a guard when it comes to personal stuff. This was the best course of action.

Heading to his room now and barging in, I almost tripped over a pile of clothes when coming in. Surveying the room, there's a huge number of clothing-piles and an interesting thing to note is that there are no pictures around the room. No family, no friends, no colleagues. Nothing.

He does have a computer on the far right of his room, near to his bed. There's a tab open. Making a beeline to said computer, the tab shows what appears to be a crude story that appears to be Wolf typing it.

 _'...And the hansome and sexxy wulf traveled around the world, turnin every man fallen love with the buutiful wulf.'_

I need to stop reading this.

Turnin my heels swiftly and heading straight to the Lord's closet and decide to see what there is to find. Black shirts, black pants. A collection of eyepatches. His supposedly 'secret' Tough Manimals Bodybuilder Magazines. Black boots. Pink… scarves? Lord, you have interesting tastes in clothing. The weirdest thing I have learned from you. Nothing else. Nope. Just the scarves.

"Hmm…" It's been about two weeks ever since we quit. I miss the good ol' days when we were able to do whatever we want. Now I can only do that in the sanctity of our apartment.

Lord O'Donnell, I will always be by your side, but why did you have to disband our group. Why won't you tell me anything when I stood by you when we first met. Does my loyalty mean nothing to you now?

...

...

...

I want eggrolls.

* * *

 **Panther Caroso** – Night

"Phew, after all that walking and traveling, I still can't believe we only got a pillow and a Lylat snowglobe in the clearance aisle of the store."

"Yeah, I say it was a very successful day."

Wolf and I are sitting at a table from the restaurant I suggested, _Le Grand Guépard_! After we did our little adventure of shopping.

"Yeah, um, why did we buy a snowglobe?" I look at the said object quizzically. The real question should be why did I even bring it with me in the restaurant.

"For Leon, we did promise him to get him something, right?"

"Yeah… but a snowglobe? That's like the most uncle present to give."

"Uncle present?"

"You know, uncle present! Where if you have an uncle visiting you from a foreign trip and buy you something that is totally worthless! Doesn't everyone have that uncle?"

Wolf is just staring at me without saying anything, eye squinting. This is starting to become awkward. I quickly look at the menu to avoid his vision and try to pick out my order. From the looks of it, Wolf does the same.

"HOLY-" Wolf said this out loud, taking my eyes off of the menu and at him.

"What's wrong?"

"These prices! Don't you think it's a bit too much!"

Looking back at the menu, my eyes shot wide, he wasn't kidding. Most of these foods are around $30 each, even the appetizers. Looking back at him, he's frowning as he's glancing over the menu worriedly. Almost guilty. "Don't worry, Wolf, it's my treat." Reassuring him.

"I know but…"

"Relax, remember, I'm from a rich family. You have nothing to worry about." His only response was his brows furrowing once more and grumbled but he reluctantly complied.

Skimming over the menu to see what looks good, I began to pick up footsteps heading our way. Must be our waiter, Lookin up to see who it might be left me with an unexpected surprise.

"Hello gentlemen, I will be you-" It was none other than Fox McCloud.

Fox noticed me quickly and stopped finishing his sentence. Of course he would stop, he's looking at his former enemies. But I'm pretty sure he hasn't received news about our pardoning. But what I'm really surprised is to see him here, working as a waiter. What happened to Star Fox? Did it retire? I thought they were rewarded for the Aparoids invasion? Were they completely ignored?

Wolf was still staring at his menu until he noticed a sense in the air and looked up to me tilting his head. He then followed to where I was looking, at Fox. His ears sprang up when he laid his eye at Fox, then to me with a dumbfounded face. Then to Fox again, then back to me only with a devilish smile. For a final time, looked back at Fox to which the latter stared at him in return with hostility in his eyes. It was either that or shame, shame he's working as a waiter, serving to his former enemies.

Wolf broke the silence. "Well, if it isn't my foxy friend! It's been so long since we last met, I see you're leading a very successful life after the invasion."

Fox stayed silent with stiff shoulders and only replied with "Wolf."

"Man, Pup, I'm sure your father is EXTREMELY proud of you, working here, at a restaurant. You're sure living up to the McCloud legacy."

Witnessing all of this, I can already sense Fox's pride breaking as his tail began to twitch, his hands shaking as he grips the pad to write down our orders. Why do you always have to pick a fight, Wolf?

"I'm sorry, but are you ready to order? Don't worry I'm sure to tell the chef to steam your food soft for your brittle jaws, old man." He retaliates.

Wolf suddenly stopped smiling and changed to a more nerve breaking expression. Fox certainly knows how to push Wolf's buttons. He hates to be called old…

"What was that, Pup?"

"Oh, I'm sorry, didn't you hear me? Or did you forget your hearing aid back home?"

"You do not want to go there, McCloud." Wolf is gripping the table, while Fox gives him an impish smile. Oh, how the tables have turned...

"Or what? Am I going to get hit by a soft, brittle, old fist in my face? I'm sure I can dodge it in time with how slow you are."

"YOU KNOW WHAT MCCLOUD!" Uh oh, the dog's leash has been torn. "WHY DON'T YOU SUCK MY BIG, FAT, LONG, CANINE, SC-"

"WHAT Wolf is trying to say is… we'll have two steaks please, medium rare. With some mashed potatoes and gravy, puffed shrimps and a side of curly fries! Oh, and two Tania Colas!" I had to intervene.

Both canines stare at me. Fox reading my intentions first, wrote down the order, reached for our menus and left in silence. Wolf, however, looked over his shoulder staring at Fox with a predatory gaze till he headed towards the kitchen. After he did just that, Wolf instantly turned to me.

"PANTH CAN YOU BELIEVE THAT! THAT WAS FOX MCCLOUD!" He slammed the table. That poor table.

"Yes Wolf, I saw the whole thing." I smile sheepishly while pretending nothing happened.

"I can't believe it! Fox friggin' McCloud, as a waiter. I don't get it, I was for sure he had his life set after saving Lylat for like… three, four times now!"

"I know, maybe the team disbanded, just like us…"

"No way! It'd be hilarious though! Oh my stars, this HAS been a successful day!"

We stayed silent for awhile waiting for our order that will probably be spit upon from a certain vulpine. But there was one question that has been stuck on my mind after that whole ordeal.

"Wolf?"

"Hm?"

"So… so is it canine or…?"

"PANTH WHAT THE HECK!"

* * *

 **Author's Note thing...**

(I'm... I'm pretty sure most author's put their notes down here instead of the beginning...)

So, I do hope the story is going well for you so far. I took what reviews and critiques I had to my heart and I guess my problem is whole "telling" and "showing" ordeal, so I tried to look up all information about it, even my college English professor and I found a website with examples of the two and I can _definitely_ see how I'm telling the reader instead of giving them their own imagination...

So, I tried to be extra careful this time and fix this chapter up a little after learning my problem while I was proofreading it, I'm positive I may have done some "telling" but I do hope I did some "showing" as well. But I'm sure in time, I'll get better!

Also, I should point out, the total/limit of POV's in each chapter is going to be 4-5 tops, possibly the same POV at different times, in case you're concerned.

 **-UPDATE-**

So in case you're reading this before the first chapter for whatever reason, I suggest you read the first Chapter... first.

Anyways, in all honesty, there was apparently not much needed to change other than a few errors. I hope I got them all, that's for sure. I did make sure to add more information or fluff in there as well. Sooo yeah. This chapter is now 4k instead of 3k, not 5k but good enough.


	3. Chapter 3

**First World Problems**

Chapter 3: Catching Up with Friends

* * *

 **Fay** – Early Morning, Day 3

This… This feels strange. I only see darkness, but it's not a bad thing. No, it's a good thing, a good kind of darkness.

If anything, I feel at peace. Every second feels like an hour but it's something I can enjoy and wait for a lifetime.

Beep beep beep beep…

Is… Is this what people call relaxation? It's wondrous…

Beep beep beep beep BEEP BEEP…

The darkness that was once wrapped around me begins to pale into a lighter hue. Huh? What's going on?

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP

Is- Is that...!

Shooting up my upper body I began gathering my senses. After that, I try to find the source of the noise frantically. To my left is the culprit of the racket, it was none other than my alarm clock.

Why did I set up an alarm this time? "As far as I'm aware of I have nothing planned for toooo..." I remember now, "...day… oh no."

OH NO! I FORGOT!

I set up an appointment with Mr. Toad for an interview for a position in Space Dynamics! How could I forget something so important!

I looked at the alarm clock once more. 7:20… I only have less than an hour to leave!

Jumping off of my bed, I instantly regret doing so as I felt the cold floor quickly traveling from my feet to my whole body, receiving goosebumps in the process.

Tiptoeing the floor as I find my slippers which are all the way to the door of my bedroom.

Why did I leave them all the way there!? Cursing myself I quickly hop each step to reach and slipped them on. After that, I opened the door and headed straight to the bathroom.

Wait! I forgot my formal clothes! Turning back swiftly to my bedroom to retrieve the appropriate attire for my interview. A navy-blue blazer with a simple white buttoned-blouse and a matching navy-blue dress pants.

Should I wear my ribbon to the interview? Would that be informal? I can't afford to make any mistakes… Looking back at the clock, it's 7: 23. Screw it, I'm taking it with me. This thing is the only thing I have from my Mother, it's a good luck charm for me.

Grabbing my clothes, I ran back to the bathroom and began taking a quick shower. They say a cold shower keeps one awake and energized, but then again you can never trust people that starts with 'they say…' statements.

Turning off the shower handle, I jump out of the shower and quickly dry myself. I put on my clothes and began putting on makeup.

"Try not to over-do it, Fay…"

Looking at the mirror after finishing up tidying myself, I scan at my reflection to see how I look. Looking very sleek if I do say so myself. Or should I instead say, 'if I do _Fay_ so myself…'. Ha! I'm so funny.

Staring at my reflection, I realized that this is _the_ interview. What if I don't get it? What if I make a fool of myself? What if there was a mix-up in the appointment? What if there's traffic and I'll be late? WHAT IF I'M ALREADY LATE!?

No.

Calm yourself, Fay.

I lean on the counter, staring at the mirror more intensely. Staring at myself, staring at both of my eyes with a fiery determination. I began to speak.

"You are Fay Winter, you are strong, beautiful, fierce… dangerous. You can do anything, you are a goddess that anyone would be lucky to be in your presence."

…

"That last bit felt egotistical… I need to find a different motivational speaker." But overall, all my worries seemed to wash away.

Smiling to myself, I walked out of the bathroom and headed straight for the kitchen. I'm only going to have toast, I don't have time for a proper meal. At the kitchen, I grabbed a loaf of bread to take out two pieces and place them on the toaster.

Waiting for it to be done, I noticed a bottle on one of the kitchen counters, it looks open. Walking up to it, I inspect. It's a dark glass bottle with a white label and gold trimmings near the edges. In the center of the label shows two black cherries, the title itself is _Ebony Rosa_.

Oh dear… looks like she had another breakup.

I can't leave her alone now, she needs a friend, but I don't have enough time… Looking at the wall clock, it's 7: 32 so far. I think I still have time.

Walking towards the hallway to face a door with a sign in front of it. ' _Bad Kitty Up Ahead_ ' is what it says.

Knocking at the door first I yelled, "Miyu? Are you awake?" I pressed my face against the door and lifted my left ear.

Silence…

"Nooooo…"

So she is awake. "Miyu, do you want to talk?" Silence again.

"Go away…"

"Are you sure?" Silence once more. "Miyu?" Still nothing. I sigh to myself and shake my head slowly. Guess I'm going to have to pull out the big guns.

I face the door once more than knocked on it to a specific rhythm. Before I could get ready I hear her rustling.

"Wait a minute… Fay?"

I began to breathe in as I smile internally.

"Fay. Fay! You're not doing what I think you're doing!?"

"Miyu? Do you want to make a snowma-"

"SHUT UP! SHUT UP! I'M GETTING UP! OKAY!" I hear her steps stomping around her room and some loud thump with Miyu cursing after.

She opened the door suddenly, making me jump up in the process. Her face introduces me with heavy eyelids, a sneer across her face and her eyes felt like daggers piercing through me.

She's wearing a white tank top with a graphic image of two marshmallows through a stick with tiny faces. She's also wearing baby blue pajama pants with white polka dots, her pants leg reaches all the way down to the point that it covers her feets whole.

"Hi, sleepy kitty." I grin at her.

"Fay, you know how I feel whenever you sing Lylaland songs."

"I know, that's why I did it anyways! Now come on out and let's talk in the living room." I pull her arm as she starts to groan, but reluctantly complies. Leading us to a cream-colored couch, I sat down and Miyu followed by flopping down.

"So, care to tell me what happened last night?"

"Nothin'." She looks off in the distant.

"Are you sure? I saw the bottle in the counter, you only drink that whenever bad news comes your way…" She stares at me with her eyes squinting and her eyebrows furrowing. "…Specifically, when a girl breaks up with you." I finish my sentence.

She only groans once more.

"I don't understand, I thought you and that cheetah had a really great connection, what made her leave you?"

She stares at me for a few seconds, opens her mouth only to close it quickly, her eyes shift in every direction other than me. She's not telling me something.

"Miyu. What did you do?"

"Well… You see, Fay. There are times where you have nothing…"

"Mhm…?"

"…and nobody wants to be with someone who has nothing, so the best course of action would be…"

She looks at me with hesitation in her eyes and her mouth flattened briefly, I raised my right eyebrow in suspicion.

"…to lie."

Silence quickly filled the air. I breathed in heavily and breathed it out.

"Miyu. Dear. Sis. What did you lie about? And why!?"

"I lied that I was extremely rich, my father owned the Vizerra clothing company and my late mother traveled planet to planet to discover lost artifacts till mysteriously disappeared!?"

"Miyu… you are aware… THAT ALL OF THOSE DESCRIPTIONS ARE MY LIFE! Why did you have to lie and talk about my life as if it was your own!"

"Well gee willikers, Fay! Your life is way more successful than mine, I find it hard to believe you haven't found a man of your own just yet. What am I supposed to say to a girl?"

She gets up as if getting ready to act out a scenario.

"Well hey there fine mama, how bout' you and I take a taxi to me and my extremely rich roommate's apartment who only lives with me out of pity and is getting ready to have a successful job while I'm nothing more but a freeloader who slouches in the couch 20/7! Because that'll score me a gal, Fay." She flops down on the couch again.

"Oh… wow."

"Yeah."

"Well, here's what I think. Trying to be with someone takes more time than just one night, even then it's always best to be honest, Miyu. You'll get the right one if they appreciate your honesty and love you for who you are. Well, aside from gold diggers if you mentioned me being rich in your stories, but that's neither here nor there."

She stayed silent for a solid three seconds, closes her eyes and smiled. "I think you watch too many Lylaland movies."

"That I have, but there is some truth in them. Now…" getting up from the couch, I walked in front of Miyu, placing both my hands on my hips and stared at her. "If you really want yourself a girl, it's time for you to get a job! You say that you're nothing more but a freeloader. In order to fix that, you're going to have to find one. Walk around Corneria and look for help wanted posters, read newspapers or look it up online if you still feel lazy today!"

I grabbed both of her hands and pull her up to match my height.

"It's time you make a new chapter in your life!" After saying that, I wrapped both of my arms around her back. Giving her a bear hug I almost lift her up.

"Woah, Woah! Stars! For a Spaniel you're strong!"

Putting her down, I squeezed her shoulder and give her a firm smile.

"Thanks, Fay, I'll try and do that" She smiles back.

I may not be good at giving advice, I never really paid too much attention to romance, I just kind of kept my eyes on my goals. I do hope I was able to reach her. Looking at the wall clock to see what time it was, I was a little shocked.

"Oh snickerdoodles! I should've left seven minutes ago!" I quickly dash towards the entrance door and opened it. Before I leave, I turned back to Miyu who was sitting back at the couch, "And remember Miyu, new chapter!" I left without waiting for a response and closed the door. It's time a start my own chapter, and that's by acing that interview with Mr. Toad.

* * *

 **Miyu**

"And remember Miyu, new chapter!"

And there she goes, the one that got away. New chapter huh? I mean, she's not wrong. I could have a better chance to be with a gal if I just become more… responsible? Mature? …Honest?

Ever since we graduated, Fay and I became roommates. She wanted to be with a friend to live with instead of living on her own or live with her father in some big mansion where he hangs his head over her shoulders. I was certainly happy with the idea, mostly because I thought I had a better chance to be with her. Only to realize I was friend-zoned… or in her case, sister-zoned, since she sees me as this rambunctious older sister who would protect her.

Thinking all of this, my stomach starts to grumble, so to solve this issue I headed to the kitchen. As I made my way there, I see the bottle from last night. Oh… it's probably lukewarm or somethin', I 'unno, I'm no wine connoisseur… guess I'll just refrigerate it again.

I've also noticed two toasts in the toaster in the corner of my left eye. Did… did I make toast last night as well? Walking closer to it, they felt warm.

"Eh… I'm someone who appreciates conveniency, so I'm not going to question it." I grabbed both of toasts and start eating the first one.

Alright, I feel extremely lazy, so I don't want to head out. I'll look at some job listings on the computer. But first, a shower. I reek of alcohol and depression.

* * *

 **Lucy Hare** – Midday

Strutting around the sidewalks is honestly one of my favorite parts in Corneria. In fact, there's a lot to love about Corneria. The friendly strangers, the lovely sceneries, even almost every store and restaurants are worth checking out at least once. Even after the destruction, the Aparoids have caused, this city is still somehow filled with hope in rebuilding what was lost and determination into making Corneria bright once more.

My Father fights for not only Corneria but for Lylat as a whole, same goes for Slippy and Fox. I wish I could be just like them, but I don't think I'm cut out for all of the heart-pounding dogfights. Even if I did have the guts to do all of that, Fox would probably just shut me down if I ever asked.

I have thought about working in this small spare parts building. It contains almost every spare part for ships, boats, tanks, cars even parts for custom-made guns. All spare parts range from the most recent brands of Space Dynamics to their oldest models that would be considered rare at this time. They also do commissions to create custom-made weaponry, armor or even mods for specific vehicles. I'm heading there now to apply a crafting position, that way I can be adaptable, resourceful and… and any other words that involve engineering!

Turning a corner to my left I see the store two buildings ahead. Feeling excited I quickly speed walked all the way over there, hand in purse filled with all of my required documents. Reaching my destination, I grabbed hold of the door handle. Hesitation was rising but was quickly swept away with my determination and swung it open, only to be greeted by an old badger behind a counter to my left and small parts in a shelf divided by small cubbies to my right.

"Goodness, Lucy you gave me quite a fright!" The badger is Mr. Burrows, the store owner of this place in his early sixties. I've known him for years ever since my academy days where I would always come here for certain parts to build little robots… that would eventually explode out of unexpected errors I made.

"Sorry, Mr. Burrows! I'm just super excited is all!" I trotted to the counter.

"For the position, I'm to guess?"

"You know me, sir! I even brought the documents to prove I'm qualified for the job!"

"As much as I love your enthusiasm dear, I'm afraid I'm going to have to close down this place." His smile forced.

"Wh- What! Why?!" Slamming both my arms over the counter and leaning towards him. He instinctively jumped back.

"I'm sorry Lucy, but this place isn't as busy as it was back then. Customers slowly disappeared, it's becoming more challenging to pay bills for this place. I'm afraid this little store has lost its wonder. There are other stores with far more high-tech modules, parts, and have better selling strategies."

"But… But you can't! This place was extremely helpful for academy students! And… and people who dreamed of building whatever they have in mind, and it helps with those who can't afford those fancy models!"

"Lucy, I admire your passion for this place. But what can an old badger do to gain attention to this rustic building? The missus would always get the customers coming before she passed away..."

"I… I don't know."

Silence only filled the air after I said that. I stare at the cabinet with my fingers twiddling with each other. I could sense Mr. Burrows staring at me with an apologetic smile.

He broke the silence with, "How's your Father by the way?"

"Huh?" I quickly sprang my head up by the question.

"Is your Father doing well? In the hospital?"

"Oh! Oh… he's doing fine, I know he's going to be okay. He's Peppy Hare, after all, he refuses to lose to Death."

"Good, good. I'm glad to hear that. Were you ever scared? After what he did in the Aparoids base?"

"I… yes, I mean, I was always afraid if I was going to be alone without both my Father and Mother. I mean, there's Fox, but I think he distances himself from us. Gosh, only the stars know how Fox is doing with his life without his parents. I couldn't imagine how I would deal if I lost them."

"Well, just be happy you still have him with you."

Silence filled once more, but I take this opportunity to leave.

"Well, I'll see you soon Mr. Burrows, thanks for the talk!" Making my way to the door, I reached over the handle and opened it.

"Have a wonderful afternoon Lucy." He waves as I left.

Walking back to my house, I start to think. The store is shutting down soon, I wish there was a way I could help. I mean, for crying out loud, I can't do anything meaningful! My Father saved Lylat, my two colleagues who both dropped out saved Lylat! But here I am, a graduate without a job who can't do anything, not even doing any remarkable abilities to help my Father. I feel left behind by everyone I knew and loved.

I need to call Amanda and meet her someday, she knows how to cheer me up. I headed back home.

* * *

 **Bill Grey** – Afternoon

"The gall! I'm fine with him making fun of me! I'm fine with him making fun of my 'legacy'! But! He CANNOT make fun of my Dad!"

Don't get me wrong, I love Fox but when he invited me to catch up and hang out. I was hoping we would talk about our academy days, our experiences during the Lylat War, what we've been doing recently. Definitely not the subject of last night he 'grilled' Wolf on the second day of his job he's taking from a bet?

I've definitely missed something last time we talked… which was the majority of our time together.

"I mean, he may be strong physically, but psychologically, my turf!"

"I… I yeah, sure."

"So, after hearing that, something inside me snapped! I retaliated with…"

I mean, we're technically hanging out. We're in the Cornerian Central Park, walking on a designated trail, looking at flowerbeds and birds singing. Also, apparently a jazz band full of anthropomorphic birds singing, huh, how about that.

"…So I then made fun of how slow he is!" He wraps his arm around my shoulder and shakes me, bringing back to my senses. I should actually say something.

"Heya, uh… pal, buddy. It's great that you're proud of your recent achievement, but… can we change the subject?"

His eyes gazing through my shades, figuring out any hidden intentions. His ears shot up and released his arm.

"Oh! Oh my stars, so sorry Bill! I've been venting for like what, thirty minutes?"

"About two hours, less than that."

"Oh man, I'm so sorry… how've you been?"

Opening my mouth instinctively, I only paused for a millisecond and closed it up. I could tell him right here, but since we've been talkin- er, he's been talking and us walking, my feet are starting to get tired and I could go for a snack.

"Actually, how 'bout we go somewhere else and talk about it. I know a great place!"

"Oh, what'd you have in mind?"

"Just follow me, it's pretty close by!"

Taking the lead, I walked up ahead and Fox followed suit. Not sure if Fox has walked a lot aside from the Great Fox. But I do hope he doesn't mind a bit of speed walking.

We walked along the trail till we reached the entrance of the park and then walked along the city's sidewalk. Behind me, I could hear a bit of gasping and wheezing, irregular steps and grazes behind my back.

"Bi-… Bill! Bill… oh my stars, Bill! Ca- Can you… Oh, f… BILL!"

I held my mouth as I walked further, trying to hold in any laughter that would escape.

"Bill… I can't- can't catch up…up! Biiiiihhh… Bill… please…"

Deep down I know I should stop and wait for him, but it's both funny and sad that Fox can't handle a bit of speed walking. This went on for a couple more minutes.

"BILL! Thasss… that's it… I tap out…"

"What are you talkin' about? We're already here!" Turning around, I see a poor Fox on his knees with one hand on the ground and the other hugging his stomach. A defeating pose, that's what that is.

Fox looks up at me with his mouth open, heavily breathing in and out. All I could sense was him shooting daggers at me relentlessly.

"No man… in the Lylat system… could walk… that… fast." He drops his head low. After a few minutes of him regaining back stamina, he got on one knee and picked himself up.

"Bill. I hate you."

"What'd I do? What could little ol' me do to make you hate me?"

"You're taller than me. Where are we?" He looks up at the building we're in front.

I walked up to the entrance with my back in front of him, "Fox, I'd like to introduce you to…",

swiftly turning around and making a pose, "The Barn Owl Café!" After saying that, I decided to give Fox jazz hands and a wide grin. The only response was him staring at the building, to me and then the building once more with a puzzling face.

"Why don't we head inside? See what'd you think of the interior!" I opened the door and walked in and he follows.

* * *

 **Fox McCloud**

Heading inside the building as I follow Bill, he leads us both to an empty booth. We both sat across from each other and I take in the environment.

There's a lot of artificial vines with a couple of morning glories hanging on them. A couple of potted plants either hanging along the walls or near any corners of this place. Greek pots on almost every shelf and there are other patrons as well, either on their laptops, eating desserts or just relaxing in general. From where I am, there's a large display cabinet filled with desserts next to the counter. The display contains doughnuts, large cookies, cinnamon rolls, banana and pumpkin slices of bread, you name it. Behind the counter are two baristas taking orders with menus behind them with all different types of coffee and prices behind them.

"Oh wait! Don't we need to reserve a table?" As I looked around it never crossed my mind till now that we chose a table without a waiter.

"Fox, have you ever been in a café?"

"Of course. At least I think."

"Huh. So Fox, aside from yesterday, what've you been doing?"

"Oh, well you know, wasting my vacation on a job I already hate thanks to Falco."

"Sorry to hear that bud, how's Falco by the by?"

"He's not doing so hot either. After my shift ended yesterday, I tried calling him about Wolf and the only thing I could get from him was him stuffing his face with what he said was ice cream and totally 'not tears'."

"Oh… why's that?"

"He hates his job as well."

"Why did you guys do this whole betting thing again?"

"As much as I love answering a question that reminds me of my mistakes, let's talk about you, what have you been doing ever since all this crazy hullabaloo?"

"I'm glad you asked, ya se-"

"Well if it isn't my favorite mutt! And is that… is that Foxy Boy!?" A female voice interrupted Bill and the sound came from our left. Following the sound, it was none other than Katt Monroe.

"Katt, what are you doing?!"

"Wow, talk about déjà vu." She walks close to our table.

"Katt! I see the barista life is working out for you!" Bill responds with joy in his statement.

"Please, this job is working me out for it. Do you know what I had to do? Serve people their foods to their tables! Me, serve! They have legs, it's used for walking. They should get their food off of the counter!"

"Woah, Woah, woah! Hold on!" I interrupted Katt to add in my own thought. "You two know each other? Since when?"

Both of them stared at me with Katt raising her brow and Bill giving me a weak smile.

Bill spoke first, "Well Fox, after the war and you headed off doing the many missions the General has given you-"

"And the Aparoids, don't forget the Aparoids," Katt added in.

"…We only got to know each other because we knew about you and since you're always busy, we just talk to each other."

"And it's not just Bill and I, remember Lucy? We've been hanging out with her as well."

"And there are two girls I know who are roommates now, I'm sure you know them!"

"I… I see."

I didn't realize how much I never interacted with Bill, he's one of my closest friends and I suddenly feel out of touch with him. Not just him, but Lucy as well. Have I even talked to her after Peppy was in the hospital? And Katt, though I may not be that close with her it's still disheartening that she spends more time with those two than I have.

Well, no matter. Now that I'm on vacation, I can catch up with all of them. Be a better friend than I was years ago.

"So how's birdbrain?"

Regaining back to reality, I noticed both of them staring at me. Bill looking at me expectedly and Katt having her left hand on her hip waiting for an answer.

"I'm sorry, I wasn't paying attention."

"I said, how's the birdbrain?"

"Oh! He's fine if you ignore the obnoxious crying and the mountain of empty ice cream buckets…"

"Oh, is it because of the bet? Yeah, Krystal told me about that. Ah, that lovable dork."

"Krystal!? You know Krystal?"

"Well yeah, was the 'déjà vu' comment, not a hint enough? Krystal and I have been spending time together in the past two days. The day of your vacation, right?"

Stars, even Krystal has been spending time with someone from the start of all this. Some friend I am.

"Um. Yeah, so how's she been doing Katt?"

"She keeps talkin' bout stories of your adventures with me in it, which I gotta say Foxy boy… What the heck! Some of them things aren't true!"

"Oooh… sorry. Eheheh…" I averted my gaze away from hers.

"Most of her stories were interesting but, OH. MY. STARS. She just kept going on and on about you than anyone else, not even me!? And I'm worth being talked about, in a good way."

Oh, Krystal talks about me. I'm not sure what to feel. I feel embarrassed, happy? Weirded out? Just a mix.

"Oh wait, so you work here Katt?" I tried to change the subject before it starts to get awkward.

"Obviously! Why'd you think I'm wearing such ugly clothes. I do NOT look good in green, no offense Foxy Boy."

"I wasn't even offended by that. But why are you working here?"

"Isn't it obvious? To catch me a man!"

Silence filled the air.

"What." Bill and I say in unison.

"Okay, this requires some explainin' to do, ya know how there are those amazing accurate romance movies, where the beautiful barista is going through her dull life. Then a handsome bad boy walks in and orders a drink to the barista and her number, this would eventually spark the romance between the two as they go through a wacky adventure where they don't get along at first but soon realized how much they truly love each other.."

Silence consumed the air once more.

"It's true!"

Bill and I refused to speak, she doesn't even deserve a snide comment from us. It's too good for her.

"But I say screw that now! Now that you, Krys, Slipster, and Falco are here. I have a better chance with Falco than some sexy bad boy, but then again Falco's a bad boy. What do you guys think?"

I wouldn't say Falco is a bad boy, just some sort of dumb jock. I mean, he's not dumb, but, close to dumb. But there is a bad boy I can think of, and I'm positive I destroyed him in an argument last night.

I just remembered she asked us a question.

"Uuh… yeah, sure, definitely a bad boy."

"I concur with Fox on that one"

"Awesome, I should go to that other table now. That girl over there with tears in her eyes just spilled coffee on that guy across from her. Probably a breakup, can't miss this!"

She turns and struts off to the couple that's making a scene, but I direct my attention back to Bill, he stares back smiling.

"Uuuhh… something on my face, Bill?"

"Hm? Oh, sorry! It's just that… it's been so long since we talked one on one dude, not inside ships or fighting against bad guys. It's just you and me, like our academy days, before you dropped out…"

"Yeah, I'm still sorry I left without a proper goodbye or anything…"

"No worries, you had a reason, an awesome reason that saved Lylat and doing your Dad proud."

I don't deserve him, I left the academy without telling him and he's still not mad at me. We were best friends and I just left him in the dark. I couldn't imagine what he felt after my sudden disappearance, he's truly one of the greatest friend anyone could have.

"Why don't we hang out with each other more often? With these three months, let's make the most of it!"

"I'd like that buddy! Better make that a promise!"

I will, I definitely will.

These next few hours we spent talking about our academy days, what we did after the Lylat wars and make fun of our friends from embarrassing moments. Katt would occasionally walk by and add in comments of her own. After all that, it was time for me to head back home. Bill and I said goodbye to Katt, after that, I give Bill a firm hug and went home.

Everything is always great until the end of the day, at least for me. Waiting at home is nothing more but the ghosts of my loved ones and it's a painful reminder that they'll stay there till my time is up.

* * *

 **Author's Note! Maybe? Probably...**

So I would like to apologize for both making this chapter really long with 5k words, didn't expect to come out this way, and for finishing this chapter for like, an estimated of two weeks.

I also had a strong feeling I went back to my 'telling' majority instead showing phase as I wrote so I did what I could to fix that if possible. I tried to balance out the two but I sensed I was starting to lean on the 'telling'.

Also not sure if you already figured it out, but each chapter is going through each day, after all, The characters are set in a 3-month vacation. But of course, each month is divided into 3 stories, as well. I do hope you enjoyed this little tidbit.

One more thing! I still want to thank you all for giving the time to read it thus far and a few giving reviews, it's certainly helping me understand how writing works to the point I'm taking Creative Writing I next semester.


	4. Chapter 4

**First World Problems**

Chapter 4: Mandarin Fox

* * *

 **Wolf** **O'Donnell** – Morning, Day 4

"Oh Cecilia, Cecilia, my morning flower, why must you appear at such a time? Do thy eyes not knoweth it is still the time for savages to lurk out of the alleys?"

"Yes, Papa. I am aware of it. But brother Thomason is not in his bed."

"Do my ears deceive me? Cecilia is this true? Are you not playing tricks with me? When I left you, he was sleeping as if he went on a journey with Death himself?"

The heck is this bull?

"I swear Papa. These lips of mine speak the truth, and only the truth."

For a classic, it's dumb. Dumb and stupid… I gotta ask Panth for some new insults.

But I can't.

He's too busy getting into his role as _Donovan Ferrey_ , the Father who sacrificed his children for the resurrection of his dead wife or somethin'. In Living Room, blocking the TV where I was too busy playing a video game.

"Cecilia, go off to find Nanny Mysmerelda and tell her to wake up the other servants and find your brother. I must see if your Mother is okay!"

"But Papa. Mother is under the ground. How are you going to see her."

…

…

…

Shouldn't it be his turn now? I looked up from the script I'm reading and all I see is Panth having both of his hands on his hips, one of them holding a similar script. He stares at me with glaring eyes and his mouth set in a straight line as he taps his right foot excessively.

"What?" I decided to speak up first and kill the silence.

"Wolf, I'm beginning to think you're not getting into your role."

"Really? How could you tell?"

"Your slouching on the couch, lazily reading your lines with a monotonous tone!... You're not even looking at me, but instead at your phone, as we speak!"

Looking up at my phone I remembered I was getting scolded for something, "Huh? What'd you say Panth?"

"Oh my stars…" He presses his forefinger and thumb, pinching his forehead as he shakes his head in progress.

"Yeah, um. I've been meaning to ask anyway…" Panth raises his head and looks at me with his left brow rising. "Why the heck are we doing this?", only to facepalm himself.

He then huffed and slowly walks up towards me in the process of speaking, "Well, Wolf. Now that we are no longer wanted criminals, we can start all over and do things we couldn't previously do given our status."

He quickly turns around as he reaches his end only to speak more, " I'm using this opportunity to try out the Cornerian Public Theater and hopefully become the lead actor from the upcoming theatrical performance, _The Birth of Lylat_!"

"Wait, wait, wait. I thought we were doing _The Penance of Ferrey_? The heck!"

"Wolf, we're just practicing a scene for the upcoming tryout. This isn't going to be in the play."

"Well, that's stupid!... Also, help me find new vocabulary words I can use as insults!"

"No, now let's get back to busine-"

"Hush you! I still have questions!"

"Stars reigning down on m- Yes, Wolf, what other questions do you have."

Given this opportunity, I needed to think about how I can set up this question that's extremely important to me. It's been eating my mind ever since we started this dumb practice this morning, where instead I could've had my morning vodka while playing Fighting Spirit of the Beasts. With a lot of energy in thinking of the question's set-up by thinking of likely outcomes, going through all the vocabulary I already knew and asking the question in different ways to myself through trial-and-error, I feel like I got it down and asked in the most eloquent and thought-provoking as possible.

"Why the heck am I a dumb little girl!"

…

Before Panth could answer, he pinched his forehead with his forefinger and thumb once more with a heavy sigh after it.

"Do you not like the role, Wolf?"

"Of course not! I'm the great Wolf O'Donnell, I should be given the role of Donovan, he's got the whole kingdom to himself!"

"You mean you want to be the guy who killed three of his children and perform some demonic ritual to allow the demons to eat his civilians?" Panther raises his left eyebrow.

…

"Yes."

…

"Just to resurrect his dead wife?", finishing his sentence.

…

"Nevermind."

He facepalms once more.

"Okay, Wolf, does it really matter in what role you're playing as, do you rather want to be Donovan's Brother? Father? I mean, after all, it's just practice. You're not even participating in the tryout and… you're looking at your phone again. Why do I even bother?"

I looked up over my phone after I replied to a text, "What'd you say, Panth?"

"Stars… Where in the world is Leon anyways, he should be back by now!?"

"Oh, Leon? Yeah, he went to go to Mandarin Fox for eggrolls or somethin'." I went back on my phone.

"What!? But how? We didn't see him leave to the entrance door, he said he went to the bathroom!"

"Okay, One, he's a chameleon. If anything, he probably camouflaged himself and left. Two, he probably jumped out of the bathroom window."

"We're in the seventh floor of this building, Wolf!"

"Okay, but Panth. This is Leon we're talking about. He could practically summon a black hole with just him breathing without doing it willfully."

"Why even is he getting eggrolls?"

"The lizard loves his eggrolls, Panth! Haven't we already established that in Sargasso with all of us ordering like fifty meals just because each contained at least two eggrolls!"

"Ugh, don't remind me. I couldn't look at noodles for at least two months since all we ate was just nothing but Mandarin Fox leftovers."

"Yeah… all that money spent on useless food… we could've used that for upgraded Wolfens."

After saying that, Panth just stood in the middle of the living room as I kept looking at my phone. It seems we're done acting for today, we should celebrate by going to some fancy schmancy restaurant, or…

"Wanna go to Mandarin Fox?"

"…fine."

* * *

 **Fox McCloud**

Squid Inked Noodle Supreme… Giga Shroom Chicken… Power Pellet Platter… some of these foods don't feel realistic. Nor does it sound like it'd be from our universe. Or taste good at all.

How in the world did Mandarin Fox get so many food chains around Lylat? Oh wait, I think I know the answer, the logo it uses. When one thinks of ' _Mandarin_ _Fox_ ', they instantly think of a big orange bubbly font with some chibi fox beside it that _totally_ doesn't look like me. While also holding a box full of noodles. I hate when industries use me to sell their products or gain attraction, knowing that Fox McCloud, approves and uses it, and you should too!

Eh, at least I get a share of the payment. But of course, we only use the money for repairs of the Arwings, upgrades, improving and maintaining the Great Fox.

Oh, actually it's going to take a lot of money to build a new Great Fox, Great Fox 2.0.

"Sir."

Now that I think about it, have we even asked the General for a new Great Fox?

"Sir?"

Speaking of the General, wonder how he's doing, you know, after being infected and possessed by Aparoids and all, and… us shooting him down…

"Sir? Sir, what's your order?"

Maybe I should visit him in the hospital, along with Peppy…

"Sir, could you please…"

Oh my stars, I never noticed it till now but General Pepper and Peppy names are almost similar!

"SIR!"

"CONSPIRACY!"

"What!?"

"Huh? Oh…" Regaining my attention back to the real world I realized that I'm basically holding up the line to order.

"Sir, what is your order?"

I should choose something quickly, skimming over the menu board, I chose one that looked appetizing… I think?

"I'll have the… Umbran Teriyaki Chicken?", What? Stars, how do people know what this stuff is?

"And your side?"

Oh stars, can I just- fine, looking over the sides section I picked out the first thing I see.

"I'll also have the Rhythmic Heaven Shrimp Side as well."

The person behind the counter listed down my order and looked up at me with his tongue slightly sticking out and made a disgusted face. Something tells me what I listed down isn't a good combo, "With the sauce?".

Friggi- "Sure."

He finished listing the order, "That'll be $11.64". I gave him a twenty and was given back the change and receipt with the ticket number on it, 232.

I left the counter, walked to the nearest wall and leaned on it, waiting for my order. I only came here to visit Falco and see how he's been doing, what with the bet and all. These past few days have been stressful for me, I'm starting to have neck pain and my legs are starting to get sore. Being a waiter sucks, I don't see how Katt can tolerate it. With all the walking back and forth, writing down orders as people keep on talking with more outrageous details on how they want it to turn out.

"I'm about to reach my limit…", talking to myself always calms me down.

"I usually hear that line in bed." Oh stars, you have got to be kidding me.

A figure walks up to me to my right and would then lean on the wall mimicking the pose I'm doing. I put all of my effort into not looking at him, but I could sense his gaze at me, this is starting to be uncomfortable and it won't end unless I say something.

"Wolf."

"We really got to stop meeting like this, people will start to talk."

I'm just going to cut to the chase here, "What do you want, Wolf? Why are you here?"

"What? Come on, can't a guy go to a restaurant with an incredibly cute mascot and order…" He didn't finish his sentence to only look at the menu board with his remaining eye squinting, "…the Banana Pepper Slamma Ramen? What? that sounds gross."

That's one thing we can agree on.

"So how come you're not over by the counter then?"

"Because I need to get Panth's order… and I didn't bring my wallet, Panth is the one paying for us. He's currently in the bathroom because he said something about ' _Krystal_ _foresight_ ' and he has to prepare himself. So I thought, 'I'm going to be bored outta my mind!' till I saw you, Pup!"

"Wow. I feel honored to be graced upon the _Great_ Wolf O'Donnell."

"Stars, Fox, what has gotten you on edge today?"

I turned to him dumbfounded over the fact he completely forgot what he did, "Don't you think I still haven't gotten over you making fun of my Father!"

"Oh my- grow a thicker skin, Pup! It's been like what, 8? 9 years? Since your dad mysteriously disappeared!"

"Don't act like you don't know what happened to him, you were there!"

"You think that huh? How do you know? You weren't there, who told you?"

"Peppy."

"Figures…"

"Oh please, he's more trustworthy than you'll ever be."

"Yup, trust. An important virtue that every individual struggles with on a day-to-day basis. That even the most kindred and innocent man could never achieve."

"What are you insinuating…"

"Hm, you heard that? Oh, don't mind me. Just talkin' to myself that's all."

"Don't act coy, spil-"

"But I will say, I'm like so hungry, it's hard to believe Panth is still in the bathroom. Guess you could say I'm… _hungry like the Wolf_?" He gave me a toothy grin as he nudges his elbow to my side, I aggressively brush him off.

"When is my food ready! Hey! Workers! Hurry up!" Wolf only gives me a disapproving frown as he shakes his head when I yelled.

I'm so sick and tired of him always acting like he knows more than me, not just with my Father but with everything else thus far. He may have helped us with the Aparoids, he may have quit his organization for whatever reason, but he's still the same man who took my Father away.

I felt something grabbing both of my shoulders and forcing my entire body swaying back and forth, I could hear a deep, gruff voice close to my right ear.

"Why can't we be friends…" He's singing to me, he's literally singing to me with some dumb song that's basically mocking me, "…Why can't we be friends?"

Blood starting to boil, my vision getting hazy, both logic and civility escape out of me.

"Ya know Pup, you have some pretty tense muscles. Maybe I can give ya a good massage Panth once taug-" He was interrupted with a fist to his left cheek and stepped back, giving both of us a decent space in between. A couple of patrons and workers quickly stopped their normal activities and lay their eyes on us.

Little did I realize the fist that knocked him back was mine. I must've cracked.

Wolf stayed still, kneeling down with his head staring at the floor, stunned with his left hand caressing his bruise as he frowned. The initial shock left him with a look of disbelief on his face as he tries to process on what just happened. What was once his frown quickly turned into a toothy grin and looked up at me with a sense of ferocity in his eye.

He stood back up and started stretching his shoulders and twisting his sides, he speaks as he did all of this, "Lemme tell ya somethin' Fox. I've always dreamed of doing a one-on-one combat with you, just kind of wished it was on different circumstances, but I won't look a gift horse in the mouth."

He finished stretching and soon posed for what is to be his fighting stance as he raises both of his hands, revealing his sharp, almost metallic claws. He spread his legs in the process with his right foot forward and his left behind him facing between the front and his left, as he is in a crouching position.

"I will say, you certainly pack a punch… for a scrawny fox." I positioned myself to my own fighting stance in preparation for in case he surprises me with an incoming attack. "Of course, that just gives me the approval of not holding back any of my ow- Woah!"

Before he could finish his sentence, I immediately jump at him and perform a turning aerial kick, only to be blocked by both of his arms. He stepped back away from me, close to the wall now.

"Never expected you to do that Pup, kind of thought you'd be into all of that honor crap and wait for your opponent to be ready. Guess you're not all chivalrous after all."

It's not like I wanted to do that, but I have to consider the situation I'm in. I hate to admit it, but he outmatches me over physical strength. I could only win through speed and quick thinking.

As I process this, Wolf sprints at me and raises his right arm to try and claw me. I ducked below him and retaliate with a punch to his stomach and raise my head to bump his jaw, knocking him back once more.

He tends his jaw giving me the opportunity to pounce on him, I run towards him and try to launch another aerial kick. He swiftly reacts and counterattack by grabbing and throwing me across the booth tables.

I felt weightless for a few seconds only to receive pain from the front as I landed on a table that was currently occupied, patrons from the booth quickly left. Turning myself on my back I tried to get off the table only to be pushed back on it.

Above me was Wolf who only gives me a wicked smile as he grabs both of my sides, digging his nails deep into me in the process. "You're in for a ride, pup." I grimace at the pain and I felt myself sliding closer to him only to suddenly be dragged along with Wolf ahead of me.

I felt a couple of booth seats bumping my head consecutively as I slide across each of them, Wolf just kept smiling in the process. Once we reached the end of the booths against a wall giving a final slam to the head, Wolf releases me and stepped back.

I feel rapid thumping coming from my head after getting injured repeatedly, but after the end of the 'ride' and being free I was given the chance to recover a bit. Before I could fully regain consciousness I hear rapid steps coming towards my way and suddenly big thumps in the direction of the booth tables. Raising my head I see Wolf hopping on the tables ahead of me, I can only assume he's wanting to body slam me.

I rolled off the table before I landed on the floor I hear a thump on the table beside me, "Aarrgh…" came out of it, I noticed a pepper shaker falling and rolls beside me. I thought of an idea and grabbed the shaker and stood up only to quickly duck down as I saw another swipe coming from the table.

I uppercut him and followed by a right hook as I stood up once more, knocking Wolf on his back against the table. This gives me enough time to back away and loosening the cap of the pepper shaker. He recovers, jumps off the table and scans the restaurant to find me. He looks at my direction and begins rushing towards me.

I have to time this perfectly, I could feel time slowing down as I grip the shaker behind me as I start to dodge to the left from an incoming attack from Wolf as he closes the distance. I was able to dodge with only a scratch to my left cheek but it still resulted in him missing me. Leaving an opening, I throw the shaker and its content landing on his eye.

"Aarggh! My eye, dirty move Foo-ooah!" As he recoils and tries to wipe his only eye, I punched him in the stomach to leave his eye open once more. Instead of using the shaker, I grabbed his eyepatch from his left and moved it to his affected right eye, resulting in him being blind.

"What the hell! You're dead Fo-waah!" I grabbed his right arm over my shoulder and throw him to the ground, "Acck!"

I stood over him and dropped down on his stomach and then wrapped both of my legs around his neck and did a chokehold.

He grabbed my thighs and began digging his nails in as he chokes, I winced at the pain but I still continued.

"You like that gramps! Make fun of my Father again! Come on, say it! I AM FOX MCCLOUD, SON OF THE GREAT JAMES MCCLOUD!"

I screamed from atop of my lungs inside this cheap restaurant.

* * *

 **Panther** **Caroso** – Literally 30 minutes after the fight

"Words can't describe how furious I am."

I'm pinching my forehead with more force ever since this whole day, in front of me are the two buffoons with bruises all over them and the now ragged clothes from the fight. The two are sitting on the restaurant's chairs beside each other but still a fair distance apart. The fight ended when a couple of patrons called the paramedics to come and get in between them.

Starting off with Wolf staring at me with an actual focus this time, his right eye is red and continually twitches from the pepper Fox mentioned using on him. The black silk tank top I bought him, one of his straps is torn exposing his left pec and a couple of other tears around his sides. The blue windbreaker around his waist, one of the sleeves is pealing itself off, probably was pulled in the fight. One of his leather boots is missing for whatever reason but the most notable piece is that his eyepatch must've snapped as the string is apart and Wolf is clutching it with his right hand and covering his left eye with his other hand. There were a couple of dark bruises around his biceps, cheeks, and top of his right eyebrow.

Fox, on the other hand, is facing away from Wolf and crosses his leg over the other, wrapping both of his arms around each other, hugging himself. His head is wrapped around with bandages with a black right eye. His signature red scarf hasn't received any major damage, but it is looser around his neck. A couple of more bandages are wrapped around his arms, legs and even his bare chest with a couple cuts still revealing. His shirt was probably taken off when the medics noticed blood seeping out of the cloth, but they did a poor job in treating his wounds. He had to take his pants off as well as there were cuts in not only his calves but on his thighs, so they had to be treated. There's one thing I do have to note though and I can't stop glancing at it…

I never thought he would be the kind of guy to wear bikini bottoms! Red even! I always thought he would wear briefs or boxer briefs but… He's obviously embarrassed, his face has been red ever since he had to take off his pants.

But now's not the time, I need to talk to these two.

"Like, it's been only 5 minutes of when I was in the bathroom, how's it even 30!? That's not possible!"

"Panth, Panth. You look heated."

"Of course I'm heated, Wolf! We've only been in this place for only a few minutes and I went to use the bathroom, next thing I know you two are suddenly ripping each other apart! We haven't even ordered food! It's a miracle the medics came but, yet you still kept resisting when they pulled you away, Wolf!"

"Hey! That guy was getting frisky all over me!"

"You sucker punched him in the eye and knocked him out!"

"That's the only thing he ever does when someone's confronting him…" Fox decides to join in on the argument.

"Well gee, Pup, I wouldn't have done that if you hadn't punched me!"

"You were pestering me and made fun of my Father and his sacrifice to which you were involved with!"

"Guys can we please no-"

"Oh please, Like I actually did anything on your daddy's 'supposed' death!" Wolf makes quotation marks with his right hand after finishing his rebuttal.

"Wait, what?"

Before Wolf could answer, a bell interrupted him and ringed from the restaurant's entrance that caught all of our attention. It was none other than the gorgeous Krystal, shining as usual that can put both the sun and moon to shame. She wears a light pink Sunday dress with frills at the end, black leggings and accompanied by white leather boots. She's catching her breath as she holds the entrance door and placing her hand on her chest, fear was displayed all over her face. She scans the restaurant for something until she landed over this direction and widened her eyes and run over here.

"Krystal!?" Both Fox and I say in unison, surprised to see her here.

"Blue Chick!?" While Wolf lags behind in shock as well."

Krystal looks over him, opens her mouth only to quickly shut it as she looks him up and down and turns away covering her eyes, flustered, "I-I'm sorry Fox, I didn't notice you were- were…" Fox realized what she was trying to say and flustered as well. He grabbed the nearest thing to cover him up which was Wolf's windbreaker, but because it was around his waist, he pulled Wolf as well causing him to fall on top of Fox.

"Woah-hey! Fox!" Fox tries to push Wolf away as the other processes and curse him, Krystal on the other hand just kept on blushing and refuses to look over their direction. After a few more minutes of misunderstandings and yelling, Wolf finally gave Fox his jacket and Krystal glares over the former and switches over to worrisome to the latter.

"So, Krystal why are you here?"

"Falco sent me a text saying…" She pulls out her phone and reads over the text, " 'Yo Krys, you need to come over to the Mandarin Fox, Fox and Wolf are screwing each other, is crazy gurl', that's what he wrote, and I had to see if it was true. Obviously, he didn't specify the situation more clearly so I kind of interpreted as something else."

"Like what?" Fox asks her only to Wolf smacking his forehead and Krystal looking away embarrassed, I cover my mouth holding in any laughter slipping out.

"N-Nothing, I'm just glad you're fine. That's what really matters."

"What am I, chopped liver?" Wolf interrupts them, only for the two to stare him down. "Ya know, just to let you all know, during that fight all I could think about was the song ' _Peck and a_ _Punch_ ' by Taurus and the Machine." Fox just huffs, and Krystal just looked puzzled.

I decided to jump in and tried to converse with Krystal.

"Krystal, I'm so glad to meet you on this fine day, I just wish it was on better circumstances."

She smiles at me and bows, "I agree, but it's wonderful to see you and Wolf alive and well after the Aparoids have been vanquished."

"And I to you, I'm just happy you were able to save Lylat… and the others too."

"Hey, by the way, thanks for checking in on us! We totally weren't in any trouble or horrible situation after the explosion!" Wolf jumps in, clearly still holding a grudge over the Star Fox team leaving us.

"So, what happened to these two?" Krystal looks over at Fox than to me.

"I can't say for sure since I was in the bathroom for a while-"

"A century!" Wolf interrupts once more.

"-but it's safe to say they just argued over something dumb-"

"Making fun of my Father isn't dumb!" now Fox interrupts me.

"-the only difference is they actually fought this time. I do apologize for Wolf's immaturity though."

"Hey! Panth, rude!" I choose to ignore him.

"No, no, you have nothing to apologize over, if anything Fox probably didn't behave well either."

"Krystal! Aren't you on my side!" She turns to him and gives him a glare, Fox was caught off guard and stares at the floor.

"Still, I do wish to make up for this. How about you, Fox and anyone else you can invite along to come to our apartment and we will treat you well with warm hospitality, entertainment, and food."

"What!" Fox and Wolf yelled in unison.

"We would like that very much, isn't that right Fox?" She stares at him with that same terrifying glare only accompanied with a cheery smile.

"S-sure… sounds like fun…"

After we come to an agreement, I look over to Wolf and he still doesn't look treated properly, I grabbed the nearest med-kit and walked over to him.

"Hey… what are you doin' with that."

"It's going to treat you." I kneeled down in front of him and opened the box, I grabbed a bottle of rubbing alcohol and cotton cloth. Putting the alcohol on the cloth I reached over to Wolf's face only to be stopped with him grabbing my arm.

"Hey! What're you doing! That stuff hurts!"

"Don't act like a baby! Of course it'll hurt! It's your own fault for getting those wounds in the first place!"

"No! Stay back! Back I say!"

* * *

 **Krystal**

Looking over to Panther and Wolf, the former is overtowering the latter cursing and yelling at him as he's being treated. I turn to Fox beside me and noticed how messy his treatment looked. This is the chance for me to get close to him, so I searched around the room for any spare med-kit, sadly there was none. I turned to Fox and tried to ask him of where I could get a box only to be interrupted by someone far away.

"Hey, Fox! I brought more tape! I think its tape? Wait do I need cotton or bandage!? Is tape a type of bandage?"

Looking over to my right I see Falco holding a med-kit walking this way. As he kept on asking other dumb questions, he tripped over a random salt shaker and let go of the med-kit. The box flew all the way here and landed on Fox's head as he turned to see Falco.

"Aah!" Fox falls to the floor and med-kit spills all of its content. Wolf from afar laughed as Panther shushes him.

* * *

"Real smooth, Falco."

"I said I was sorry!"

"Don't apologize to me, apologize to him!" Falco looked over me as I try to properly treat Fox's wounds and the fresh wound Falco gave him. Fox's eyes were closed but his face was pulsing and he's snarling lowly. So much for this being one-one-one...

"Hey Fox, I'm sor-"

"Don't. Just, Don't."

As I tried to cover up the remaining open wounds with the bandage, I looked at Falco, "Hey, how come the medics didn't do a good job in healing both Wolf and Fox?"

"Oh! Oh…" Falco starts to laugh halfheartedly and pressing both of his index fingers together as he looks down, "Ya see… I told them I could treat them and sort of… maybe… bribed them as well."

"Falco. Why!?"

"I wanted to see if I can be an awesome healer! Be more than just a rockin' pilot! You know, be like a triple-threat!"

"Falco…"

"Yeah, Wolf and I tried to stop him, but he wouldn't have any of it." Fox joins in on the conversation.

"Hey, for my first time, I think I did pretty well!"

"Oh stars, it was his first time even…" Fox shakes his head, "But more importantly, Krystal, why did you agree with Panther that we should go visit them tomorrow!?"

"You did what!?" Falco jumps in as well, "Are you crazy!?"

"Because. You guys have been on each other's tails, not literally, and since they quit being mercenaries why do we still have to act like the war never ends between us? I figured this was a good opportunity to bury the hatchet between all of us and maybe, just maybe they could be our allies more than our enemies."

"Wow, Krystal, you're so optimistic. But that's just wishful thinking!" Falco retaliates, "They're still bad guys who have done so many illegal things that there's no way they can be good!"

"But they've also helped us with the Aparoids and even saved Fox's life. I believe they're still good, Panther certainly is and I'm sure Wolf is too. Leon… is Leon."

"Krystal. They killed my Father, he killed my Father." He looks over at Wolf who's now laying on his stomach with a defeated attitude. Both of his arms are on his back as Panther holds them with his right hand and treating Wolf with his left.

"I… know, but… I don't know Fox, Wolf may be a terrible person but I don't think…" I couldn't finish my sentence as Fox just stares at me with a disheartened frown. "Just… please, can we give them a chance?"

Fox looks away from me and closes his eyes.

"Ha, there's no way we're going to their place!" Falco walks beside me, "And I doubt Fox would say yes, after all, they're nothing more than no-good selfish monsters who only think about themselves and only the-"

"Okay, we'll go." Fox interrupts Falco to which the latter was dumbfounded over the unexpected answer.

"Oh, Fox! I knew you would do the right thing!" I jumped on him and gave him a big bear hug.

It only resulted in him flinching and repeatedly saying, "Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow!" to which I released him quickly.

"Oh, sorry! Eheheh…"

Let's hope this feud between them ends for good.

* * *

 **Author's Note or something like that?**

Huah... First time I did something so action-y or fighting scene like. It was a little challenging but fun as well. In fact I think this was the first action scene in like, any creative form. Not even in art! So... if I had to rate myself on my first time... a 6.

Anyways, I do hope this chapter wasn't too bad for you all, don't worry the two will get along (eventually...). I think this story is starting to meld into one direction now (is that the saying?) for the first story. But it's going to be a tight squeeze, but I'm sure I can make it work.

I already planned out how the next chapter is going to turn out! So I just need to write it!

Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to wallow in my misery for a simple mistake I made for the preview art for this chapter, probably.. for the rest of this week... (It was my favorite too...)


	5. Chapter 5

**First World Problems**

Chapter 5: Casa de Star Wolf

* * *

 **Slippy Toad** – Early Afternoon, Day 5

There comes a day where what was once enemies who have fought each other for countless days on end to suddenly bury the hatchet for what seemed like a hopeless opportunity to suddenly appear out of the horizon. The two who goes against each other are none other than Star Fox and Star Wolf.

Star Fox a small mercenary group that may do jobs so long as they are morally right, filled with justice, compassion or anything benign. A group that started off with the late James McCloud that was now owned by the man beside me, Fox McCloud, the son of James, and friend of mine from the Cornerian Academy days. We have saved Lylat for about four times now, and a few days ago we, as a group, decided to take a vacation, but today is special as we're spending our time to meet with our enemies over dinner.

Those enemies being members of Star Wolf, an organization that started off with just a small bandit group with the leader Wolf O'Donnell who worked for Andross during the Lylat Wars. After that, he built the organization in Sargasso, a home where it's just filled with good-for-nothing mercenaries, criminals and down-right monsters. Suddenly the organization quit after the Aparoids invasion without any reason behind it, and many assumed that Wolf himself, holds the answer as to why he did it, but no words came out of his mouth.

The two unlikely groups are suddenly going to have dinner together and possibly form a bond between each other. As to why we're doing this, it's all because a fight between Fox and Wolf and that one of Wolf's allies invited all us and anyone else as to make-up for the mishap.

Currently, all of us are standing in front of the location one of the member of Star Wolf said was an apartment complex, who wrote down the directions to it. The people that were invited was me, Fox, Krystal, Falco and Bill respectively side by side.

Fox is wearing a dark green unzipped field jacket, under it is just a simple white tee. He wears black jeans and a popular brand of sports running shoes that are red. Obviously, he would also wear his red scarf with him at all times but what's really an eye-catcher is the red cap he's wearing. Probably to cover up the head wound from the fight yesterday, speaking of the fight, he's still has a couple of bruises appearing, most notably his face and his right eye that still has a shade of black and blue around it. Come to think of it, is that why he's wearing the jacket full-sleeved? He usually likes to roll them up as he gets hot easily and for whatever reason, refuses to take off the second layer of clothing. But then again the weather is starting to become windier as winter is approaching.

Krystal, on the other hand, is keeping herself warm while also maintaining a cutesy vibe with what she's wearing. She wears a simple white hoodie with two fur balls hanging on the hoodie strings, a soft pink scarf around her neck with both ends landing on the front of her which compliments well with her fur if I might add. She wears a light blue long-sleeved short dress under it with black stockings all the way down to her ugg boots that also have fur balls. Truly someone who cares about both functionality and looking good

Falco wears a strapped leather jacket that makes him look like he joined a biker gang with a red V-neck sweater under it. He also wears what appears to be worn-out gray sweatpants and the same brand sports shoes Fox has only his is a combination of blue, specifically electric if one was an artist and typical orange, as well as some white accents on it. With the lack of color synchronizing Falco's appearance, it's safe to stay he doesn't care about this dinner nor will he enjoy it. With his posture it's most likely he will, as he appears to be dazed off already, leaning on one leg and the other tapping non-stop, both hands shoved in his jacket.

Bill, the first thing I want to say is I was honestly surprised he came along if I knew that beforehand I would've invited Amanda. Then again, I hate for her to interact with Wolf, who knows how the two will treat each other. Bill, looks extremely happy as he carries his usual smile with him, along with the shades as well. I don't remember the last time I saw him under those eyes now that I think about it. He's no longer wearing any helmets or hats, revealing a messy fur with strands facing different directions but only minimal. He wears a light green bomber jacket compared to Fox's more darker shade of green. Under the jacket is a pale yellow ringer shirt with the ribbings being gray both around the collar and sleeve bands, though it appears to be too big for him as it covers his waist down to his thighs. On his lower half appears to be green cargo pants and black military boots. He was the one who volunteered to pick all of us up, currently, his car is in the visitors' parking lot below the complex building.

Compared to them, I feel like a small ball covered with 90 percent cloth, as I wear a navy blue scarf that covers half of my face with a light brown cargo jacket all zipped up. I'm also wearing a graphic tee that showcases a character from a cartoon I really liked but in hindsight, I should've worn something else as the others look more mature than me as I feel like a kid. With me being cold-blooded I also wore black mittens that it's a miracle I was able to open the door from my house, though as I came over here I realized I should've put them on _after_ I left the house, that's 20 minutes of my life taken away. Below my waist is a pair of black snow pants, drastic? Yes. Do I want frostbite? No. That's my reason. Finishing with just worn-out sneakers with some ends of the laces being frayed. Though I might as well add a hand-made knitted cap Amanda made for me, she asked if I was going to wear it today, so I brought it with me as I couldn't say no to her. My eyes are basically the only thing that's not covered up by clothing.

The weather itself is cloudy today, breaking the chain of sunny days before it, there's a likely chance that it's going to snow soon than I thought. Cornerian citizens went on their merry way as they pass us by, some walking in and out of buildings being stores, restaurants or apartments that litter most of Corneria. The building in front of us appears to be like any other apartment just more grand and gaudy looking, how is Star Wolf able to afford to live here, can't imagine how much the rent bill cost. Aside from the chatter of Cornerians, none of us said anything for these past few minutes and just stare up at the building.

Eventually, Falco was the first to speak, "Hey, so why are we just standing here like we're preparing ourselves for a final battle or how we're reaching our final days and all that boring stuff!"

"Yeah, um, why _are_ we standing here instead of heading inside, Fox?" Krystal turning to Fox, spoke after.

"Just… I'm just mentally preparing myself… and also recovering my wounds. But- But your right, we should head inside." Fox looks shaken as he just kept staring at the building.

"Alright! Let's head on inside, my dogs are barkin'!" Bill walks to the building first.

"That was terrible Bill, don't become the new Peppy!" Falco follows after.

"Hey, guys wait up! Come on, Fox!" Krystal hurries along, not before she looks at Fox with concern but turns back towards the entrance.

With just me and Fox left I look towards him and he is staring at the building, his hands rubbing together as they occasionally twitched. His tail appeared stiff as we got here, with his breathing faltering and sweatdrops appearing out of his forehead. I walked up to him and patted his shoulder… or at least tried as I'm a little short, even compared to him. His concentration breaks and looks at me, smile forced and nodded, and went inside the building without saying anything. I followed after him.

* * *

 **Falco Lombardi**

"Falco, I thought you said it was the fourth floor."

"I thought he said it was the sixth floor?"

"We already went to the sixth floor, Bill."

"Are we already lost, you guys?"

"Then why did he press the button for the sixth floor!?"

"What! Falco did you really click it again!?"

"I have to use the bathroom..."

"Didn't you use the one in the gas station when we got here, Slippy?"

"No way! You can't trust them!"

"He clicked all of the buttons, guys…"

"WHAT!?"

"OKAY! OKAY! I GET IT! I DON'T KNOW WHERE THE FLOOR FOR TEAM STAR FLOP IS! YA HAPPY!"

"ugh…" everyone just sighed, groaned, huffed, or just any other disappointed onomatopoeia.

"Can we just not let him be in charge of the elevator for like, ever?" Fox turns to both Slippy and Krystal.

"The real question is why was he in charge of knowing Star Wolf's apartment number and the directions to this place?" Krystal added to the question.

"It's a miracle we even found this building complex in the first place." Slippy joins in on the ragging.

"Guys, can we please not, I'm trying! Plus, it's not my fault if the guy sending us the directions is the frickin' lizard! He also somehow knows it's me he's texting with!" I showed them the text messages frickin' Leon has been sending me.

"4, 4, 2, 3, 7, 1, 7, 7, 8, 4, 8, 5, 6, 7, 3, 3, 7… what mode… what?!" Krystal reads it along.

"That's not all! Look!" I scroll down through more texts.

"eggroll, eclipss, approed, achived, acidess, the answer are the letters missing… what in the world?" Fox joins in.

"My favorite number!? How are we supposed to know that!?" Slippy hops in front of the phone.

All of us just stood still inside the elevator as it goes up and down and occasionally stops and open for nobody coming in nor out. Fox and Krystal looks baffled as Slippy puts on an intense expression, Bill is just staring into space not caring of the situa-

"I GOT IT!"

Nevermind.

"What did you get Bill?" Fox turns to Bill to which looks back at him with his tail wagging.

"It's seven! They're on the seventh floor!"

"Wait you knew Leon's cryptic messages!?" I stared at him, dumbfounded on how he was able to figure it out without even looking at the text messages.

"What message? I just located Wolf's scent in this place as there's some still on Fox from the fight yesterday, faint, but still there!"

Fox looks away, flustered while brushing himself, Krystal hands him a perfume out of her pocket. Slippy just snickers while I just kept staring at Bill flabbergasted, who just kept on twitching his nose as he tracks Wolf's scent. Despite us solving on what floor they're on, we still have to wait as we go through all of the floors before our destination. When we reached the intended floor, we got out of the elevator and followed Bill as he leads us to the right door. Obviously, the lizard sent me the room number but it's as anyone would guess, another cryptic riddle so I didn't bother to pull out my phone and check it.

"Here we are guys, this is the right place!" Bill shows us a door similar to the others in this corridor with an intercom and a doorbell beside each of them, the only difference is the plates labeled with different numbers on it, 713 is the number we're facing. Bill presses the doorbell and backs away from the door, a few seconds in and we could hear heavy steps coming from the door.

The door opens swiftly with a muscular wolf with an eyepatch appearing frustrated over something, "For the last time, I don't care about how great your vacuu- oh it's just you guys." Wolf looks at each of us and then leans on the entrance door, crossing his arms.

"No, no, no, don't remind me who you all are, I got this." He looks at us each from his right to left, "Slinky, Pup, Hawko, Diamond and… who are you?" He looks at Bill, completely disregarding most of us with his effortless name remembrance.

"Don't you remember me, I'm Bill? You tried to kill me a couple of times in the Lylat War?"

"Oh… um. Sorry, bout'… ya know…" His ears fold back as he looks at a different direction.

"Oh don't worry about it, it's all in the past now!"

Wolf sighs as he slumps his shoulders, as he did though I reeled back over a revolting smell coming from him, coming from his breath to be specific. Fox and Krystal seemed to notice as well as does Bill with his ears flat as he forces a smile.

"Ugh, your breath smells like alcohol, depression, and regret!" I immediately said this without thinking.

"No, no, it's more like, he ate rotten flesh with expired chunky milk." Fox joins in.

"Whatever it is, I'm not sure if I can stand it, it's like roadkill!" Krystal covers her nose and turns away.

"I don't know what you all are talking about, it smells like malt, a little bit hoppy and an extravagant of cherries in it." Bill retaliates.

"Guys, come on. You're giving me something to be self-conscious over now. Just come inside before I shred one of you." He turns and leaves us, leaving the door open. We each look at one another if we should really head inside, after all, there's no going back after this.

Bill headed on inside first, followed by Fox, then Krystal and Slippy, leaving me in the back. I closed the door behind me as I headed in inside, the first thing we hear inside was Wolf's yelling, "Panth! Where do you keep your breath mints! Is there a cherry flavor!?"

The entrance leads us to a small hallway that leads to what looks to be a living room, decorated with frames of the three former mercenaries, shelves containing books or movies hugging the walls with décor on top of them, some being ceramic sculptures of cats and others are souvenirs from other planets, like snowglobes from Fichina and clay pots you see in Titania. A couple of small tables has vases with different bouquets in them, antique clocks, or more frames of the three, in their recognizable gear, probably when Star Wolf was still alive. There are also some larger vases tucked away in corners of the room that's potted with bamboos, an odd design choice in my opinion. I can't imagine any of three having such… zen-like tastes. In the center of the room is a worn-out couch with a coffee table in front of it, farther to where its facing is a tv stand with an HD TV on top of it. Below the TV is a shelf with a console connected to it with two controllers and a couple of video games beside it.

Further in the living room ahead of us is what looks to be a kitchen, popping out of wall covering the rest of the kitchen is a black cat looking to find someone with glaring eyes. He quickly notices us and changes his expression into a more chipper and welcoming vibe.

"Krystal!... And the others! It's so good to see you all here, oh?" He welcomes us with open arms and stopped to notice something, "Didn't expect to be more of you coming than I thought, I don't think we have enough to make for eight people. How about I just order pizza instead, you guys are okay with that right? Any of you vegan?"

Fox and I just stayed silent while Bill and Slippy just shake their heads, Krystal just responds with a quiet 'no'.

"Right… well make yourself at home, and please, do take off your shoes, I just vacuumed this morning." He brings his phone out and dials a number, "Hello? Is this Lumio's Pizza? Great, can I place an order of-"

"PANTH! WHERE ARE THE MINTS!" A distant cry came from the top left corner of the living room that appears to be another hallway.

Panth moves his phone away from him as he covers the bottom of it, "WOLF, I'M MAKING AN ORDER RIGHT NOW!"

"MY BREATH IS MORE IMPORTANT!"

"JUST GO TO MY ROOM!" Panther just stares at the farthest hallway, mouth shut. We could hear footsteps in the hallway, a door opening and immediately closed. Panther just sighs and went back to his phone.

As he does that, Fox and Bill went to sit on the couch and chat, Krystal walks around the living room taking in on the mercenaries' definition of decorations, Slippy is still taking off his shoes.

With everyone suddenly relaxing with their guards down, it annoys me on how they're acting as if this was normal. After all, we're in the home turf of our natural enemies, I look around to see once more if there was a place for me to talk to someone in private.

I turn to Slippy once more and see he's still taking off his shoes, just how many knots did he tie? I walked over to him and wave my hand at him to gain his attention. He notices and looks up at me. "What is it, Falco?"

"You and I need to talk!"

Slippy gulps as he began to sweat, "Tal- talk about what?"

I crouched and leaned close to him, eye to eye. Before I could speak, I turn to the others to see if they were listening in on us to which they weren't, "About the enemy…" I whispered to him. He sighs in relief than quickly gave me a puzzled look.

"What enemy?"

"Hello? I'm talkin' bout' Star Wolf, dummy."

"But… they're not our enemy…-ish?"

"We need someplace to talk about this! I obviously don't trust the enemy, and the others are too busy doing their own thing."

Slippy looks at me as he frowns then to Panther, who is still on phone, then back to me. He huffs and reluctantly nods. He got up as did I before I could do anything he walks up to Panther and talks to him. They discussed something that I wasn't able to hear, at one point Slippy points to me with Panther looking at the direction with his eyebrows shooting upwards. They kept talking with Panther nodding and points Slippy to the farther hallway and quickly went back on his phone. Slippy walked back over here with a smile on his face.

"Slippy what'd you say to him?"

"I asked where the bathroom was because I told him that you were in the stage of molting and that it was going to be messy and requires assistance."

"Slippy! That's gross and embarrassing!"

"Oh, like you care about being embarrassed."

"Yeah! I have an ego! I'm aware of it! Not as bad as Wolf's that's for sure."

Slippy just sighs and shakes his head, "Let's just go to the bathroom and talk about how paranoid you are…" Slippy turns and head towards the farthest hallway.

"Hey now, I'm not paranoid!" I followed after him.

As we passed through the living room and reached the hallway, Slippy turned to his right and grabbed the doorknob to the closest door, "So that's the bathroom?"

"What else do you think is in there, Falco?" He turns to me with a sarcastic tone behind his sentence.

"Oh, probably a room filled with piles of candy and three unicor- JUST OPEN THE DOOR!"

He turns the knob and both of us were hit with a cloud of green smoke, I brushed it off of my face and opened my eyes. I looked at the door and immediately noticed a red and purple spiral constantly moving, I turned to Slippy only to notice that there were three different variations of him, one with a blue monochromatic palette, a yellow poison-dart frog after it and finally an extremely detailed horned bullfrog.

"Sliiiipy? Whaaat's goooing oooooon" I noticed my voice being extremely slow and deep, despite that my only response from him or them was a quick 'what's wrong Falco?' in unison.

I turned to the living room which drastically changed its appearance with the walls looking like waterfalls pouring a pink liquid to the floor as it immediately evaporates into thin air, furniture still have the same shapes and sizes, the only difference is that they're all made out of blocks of cheese. Even then, the others that came here and Panther are also drastically different. Fox and Bill are still sitting on the couch that's made out of gouda, but Fox is dressed up as some weird traditional deity with more than just one tail behind him, counting up to nine, his face is covered up with a noh mask of what looks to be a fox that compliments his exotic get-up. Bill, on the other hand, is just a four-legged domesticated housedog with a military get-up and a general cap that's way too big for his head, the shades he used to wear are lying on one of the sofa's cushions that's made out of brie.

I look over to Krystal who instead is just an embodiment of different types of gemstones morphing together in the shape of a body figure of a woman, shining brightly in different directions with rays of colorful lights gleaming out of her. Panther himself is instead replaced with a giant telephone with a delivery hat on top of it with a slice of pizza logo on it. Beside the phone is a floating black cat in the shape of the phone itself. I heard a door open behind me, turning to the source was only greeted with Wolf who appears to be unchanged. He opens his mouth as if he's trying to say something only instead was a stream of cherries of different colors vomiting out of him, yet still kept a cool expression.

I have no idea what's going on but as I try to process this, I quickly noticed all the walls separating with one another only to be greeted with just a bright red background in every direction, everyone that I witnessed were immediately being erased by a random pencil out of nowhere as if they were drawings on a piece of paper, smudges of them were left after the pencil disappeared. I tried to speak up only without any sound coming out, everyone is gone and the room itself is gone, I'm just left with myself in a vast of red all around me. I tried to close my eyes and open them only to be greeted with a blue background instead of red, I closed once more and opened but the background was green this time. I repeated the process with the results being purple, yellow, orange, cyan, pink, etc. I closed and open my eyes for the last time only instead of a background of nothingness I just see a large floating head of Leon with both of his eyes covered with a mesmerizing kaleidoscope that I just couldn't stop staring.

What is happening to me?

* * *

 **Fox McCloud**

"So are we just really going to ignore the fact that both Falco and Slippy are going through some hallucinogenic trip because they walked into one of Leon's traps that are apparently there for whatever reason?"

I look over at the two laying on the couch we previously sat on, both leaning on each other, eyes open, dazed. Both showed no signs of movement aside from them mumbling to themselves with Falco drooling over Slippy.

"Oh relax, they'll be fine. Panther said the trap was there in case of intruders coming in, that the trap itself is harmless and will only last for a few hours." Bill looks at me with his usual smile.

"I don't understand how you can just be cheery out of all of this."

"I mean, they're not hurt, they seem fine, and I'm sure they're having a fun time."

I'm already regretting coming here, to think Krystal convinced me and so does Bill and Slippy. Falco was the only one by my side at the time until he realized it was a perfect excuse to get away from his work as a delivery guy. I don't understand why everyone thinks it would be a good idea to trust these criminals, to trust Wolf. I could still feel heavy thumps in my head, it's not frequent but it's difficult whenever I lay my head down.

"Yeah, Fox, I suggest you listen to your friend and follow those guys' example." Wolf walks towards putting his right hand over my shoulder and his other over Bill's. I aggressively brushed it off and give him a sinister glare, Wolf got the message and scooted inches away but at the cost of leaning towards Bill more who just smiles with Wolf's hand still on his shoulder.

"The last thing I want is to get drugged inside your house where only the stars know what you'll do after."

"Jeez Fox, I'm not gonna take advantage over you or dissect you or anythin', I'm not a creep. Leon is usually like that though… the dissecting part, not the other one. Thought I should make that clear."

"Message received."

"But then again, it's hard to figure out what's on his mind, he's such a card. A few days ago, Panth opened the fridge to find Leon sleeping inside it all night."

"Oh, that's cool, dude!" Bill became fascinated as he raises both of his ears.

"First of all, don't encourage him. Second, how is he still alive? Isn't he a reptile or something, he should be dead?"

"Oh, if I had a nickel for every time I get asked about Leon defying logic, I would have so many scarves…" Wolf just stares into the distance but immediately fell back to reality and finishes his sentence, "but to answer your question, Leon is just Leon, there really is no explanation for how he does things."

That was not… a satisfying answer.

"So now that I answered his question, it's my turn now." Wolf turns to Bill, "Why the heck are you here? I understand the Pup and the others, but I don't see what you'll gain here."

"Oh! truthfully, I've been told by the General to investigate you after the commotion yesterday between you and Fox. Being invited by Fox was the best opportunity for me to come as there will be back-up and less hostility between us."

"Wow Mutt didn't expect you to be so honest, I like that."

"Yeah, I've been told my honesty was both a strength and a fault." Bill just rubs the back of his head as he laughs.

"Well, I can understand why you'd be here then."

"I don't, aren't you guys like, regular citizens now?" I decided to step into the conversation again. Wolf turns to me with his usual frown.

"Well here's the thing, Pup. The General may have terminated our bounties, it doesn't mean we are free like any other Cornerians. When we were let go and do whatever we want with Star Wolf ending, the first thing we did was renting this place, so one night we headed out to a bar and turns out some of the soldiers sneaked into our apartment and placed hidden surveillance cameras around this place."

"How were you able to find out about it if they were 'hidden'?"

"That's because Leon spotted them quickly when we came back, they're also able to record audio, ain't that right, Jeff!" Wolf turns to one bookshelf with no signs of a camera for the normal eye, he waves at the direction.

"How do you know his name is Jeff?"

"I don't. I don't even know if it's a guy. All I know is, is that I enjoy giving them random names and talking to them whenever I'm bored. Luckily there aren't any cameras in the bathroom, so we do have some privacy."

I always wondered why the General doesn't do anything with Star Wolf after the Aparoids Invasion and letting them go, turns out he's been watching them this whole time. Does that mean he's currently watching them in the hospital as we speak? Or did he assigned a team to watch over them in some secret surveillance room?

"So Bill, anything else I should know about you, aside from your brutal honesty and how I tried to kill ya?"

Bill places a finger to his chin and closes his eyes, or I think they're closed. It's hard to tell through his shades, come to think, why even is he still wearing it? I mean, we're inside a building right now. As I think through all of this, Bill regained his smile, both his ears shot upwards and began wagging his tail.

"During our academy days, I was given a wicked nickname!"

A stream of nostalgia rushed through my head as I recalled so many memories in the Cornerian Academy and suddenly remembered the nickname he was talking about. I placed my hand over my head and shake as I smiled, remembering how silly it was.

"Oh my stars, I remember it now. Dumbest name ever."

"What're you talking about! I love that name, it fits really well!"

"What? What is it?" Wolf looks at both of us with a puzzling look on his face, he looks at Bill who stared back while trying to contain his jumpiness.

"I was known to run fast in the Academy, even as a fast walker as well!"

"Yeah, he and I had almost the same speed, and that says something," I added into his sentence.

"The nickname I was given was 'Bullet Bill'!" He finger-guns Wolf and gave him a wink.

Wolf looks at him and covers his mouth as he closes his one eye, "Oh my stars. I love that." He slips a couple of laughter out of his mouth.

Bill smiled at me as I just gave him a disappointed smile in return, Wolf stopped giggling after a few seconds. It became quiet until I noticed Bill giving Wolf his intense stare, I know that stare. That's the stare of him being curious over something but is aware of how touchy or personal it might be. I can only guess he's staring intently at Wolf's eyepatch.

I attempt into giving him any sign into not progressing any further with his intentions such as shooshing or lip-syncing the sentence 'don't say it.', but it was too late, "So Wolf, how'd you lose your eye?" The madman really went there. Wolf turns to him with disbelief, his mouth slightly opened as both his ears raise up.

His frown turns to a smirk as his eye lazily stared at Bill. His right hand reaches over his eyepatch and takes it off, revealing a closed lid with a pale scar diagonally across it.

"I'm glad you asked, first though, you're one of the few who actually went straight to the point. Ya didn't beat around the bush, so I'll reward ya with the story of how I got this bad boy."

I rolled my eyes at him while Bill gives him his full attention.

"Back when I was still a newbie in the mercenary business, I joined a group of pirates, who which I will say, for a group of amateurs they did pretty decently. They were looking for fresh meat and obviously I wanted to join, of course, I wasn't the only one who volunteered. Seeing that there were others wanting the same group, seeing as how many there were for them, they decided to have everyone volunteering fight to the death, last one standing gets to join the crew. You can pretty much guess who won."

"Woah! That's cool, dude!"

I can't really believe it, it sounds ridiculous.

"During one point though, there was this one cheetah that tried to shoot me, I dodged by falling on my back and the laser grazed over my eye, but it did affect my vision, as it was a laser after all. I paid him back, of course. Ya know the saying, an eye for an eye."

"Oh, that sounds painful at the time!"

"It really did, it hurt like hell, but I couldn't show it, otherwise the crew wouldn't accept me and killed me on the spot!" Wolf guffawed as he slaps Bill's back, Bill cringed at the pain but tried to cover it with a laugh of his own.

When they were done laughing, Bill jumped in front of Wolf with amazement still coming out of him, "That's super awesome, do you have any other stories with those pirates after you joined with them!"

"Oh! Uhhp- Um… you really wanna hear them? They're kind of long." Wolf stuttered his sentence as Bill nods his head.

"Errk- Well, okay then. After I joined them, I soon realized it wasn't going to be so easy after the onslaught. Turns out they had an initiation set up for me, first I had…"

Wolf kept going on with his stories as Bill listened to him with enthusiasm. Oh Bill, how I envy your child-like wonder. You're my friend and it breaks my heart to see you actually buy into Wolf's bull stories. As I mentally pity him I felt something hitting against my left thigh which was still recovering so I felt a small pain after each hit. I looked down at the source of the problem, which to my surprise was Wolf's tail wagging back and forth at an excessive pace.

Oh, would you look at that, Wolf expressing a joyful emotion. Is he really getting along with Bill? The real surprise is that Bill is actually getting along with Wolf instead, it astounds me to see something like. This is the same guy who mentioned Wolf tried to kill him in the Lylat Wars and in present day he's enjoying his time with him. Maybe that's a sign, a sign that I should actually give Wolf a chance, maybe we could actually become friends.

I felt his tail hitting against my thigh which left a painful reaction that reminds me of yesterday flooding back in. Who am I kidding, this is the guy who bashed my head against booth seats, no way am I getting along with him.

Still, I have this weird feeling that Wolf and Bill are having a wonderful time and I'm not. Does that make prude?

* * *

 **Panther Caroso –** Evening

The sun slowly sets off of the horizon, looking through the window below lies the people of Corneria passing by in the streets minding their own business, occasionally cars drive by our building but I have all of my attention on one car, to see if they were to ever show up soon. I turn behind me and witness my guests and a roommate of mine interacting with each other.

Wolf and the other, whose name was believed to be Bill, are playing a video game with the console connected to the TV as both lies on the floor, they're playing a fighting game to which I have no understanding of what it's about. They had to move the coffee table to the side to make room for them. Behind them is the sofa that's currently occupied with the poor frog and bird that looks as though the drug is starting to wear off as they're now able to move their limbs, slow but a sign of progress. Between the two is none other than Fox himself who's just watching Wolf and Bill play since we only have two controllers, occasionally looking at his phone, probably to check the time or catch up on any news that might be more entertaining than watching over the two. That does give me a mental note to buy more controllers the next time we have visitors, I don't know why I haven't done it yet, I'm rich, I can afford it.

To everyone else, Leon is nowhere to be found, but through my eyes, he's clear as daylight. I see him sneaking about in the living room, camouflaged with the environment, holding his phone and consistently typing on it as he stares intently at our visitors. Currently the frog and the bird, I can only assume he's making notes about their appearance, the stars themselves can only what he'll do with the information he's gathering.

Last but definitely not the least, in fact, I would say she was the best for last. Krystal is currently minding her own business as she stares at our picture frames, décor, souvenirs, bamboo pots. Oh how I wonder what she could be thinking, does she like the furniture taste I had in mind? I intended for this place to look relaxing, zen, free of mind. Tell me Krystal, tell me what do you think of this place, what do you think about me, through my eyes your luxurious, any man would be lucky to have you, you are but a moon I can only gaze at night, when the sun comes I wait for your arrival again and the days then on, but I do hope to one day reach yo- ooh!

She turns her head at me with her lips pursed as she cocks her right brow. Crap. I forgot, she can read minds! She probably read mine, how much did she hear! Aah, I'm so embarrassed. Wait, is she still hearing everything I'm thinking? I look up at her to see her giggling, oh how I love it when she smiles, even if it's in my expanse.

Ding dong

Oh thank the stars, that's the doorbell. The pizza delivery guy is here.

* * *

With the pizza laid out in the kitchen and everyone grabbed a plate with one or two slices, they went on to talking to each other as they eat.

"So, Falco how are you feeling as of late?" Krystal was sitting on the left of the couch, she's currently eating Hawaiian.

"Hugglesss aroo rog." Falco is able to move his eye as he stares at Krystal, sadly his body is still processing with his mouth only able to make him slur his sentences, he wasn't given any options but he has two slices of meat lovers. He's sitting in the middle of the couch.

"Whauugh out' you Slippy?" Fox sits on the right arm of the couch as he's eating a typical pepperoni slice, mouth stuffed.

"Doing far be Fox I to thanks seem, so okay!" Slippy is able to move freely and speak freely, the problem is he's going through some after effect with him jumbling up his words, so it's hard to understand what's he saying. He sits on the right of the couch, filling up the remaining space as he delightfully eats his slices with the toppings being just mushrooms.

"Ya know… was hopin' they were still drugged… tha' way there be more slices for us." Wolf sits on the floor as he devours his meat lovers slice, unlike the others though he has three in total.

"Geez, Panther, I counted how many boxes there were in the kitchen. There was at least twelve of them, what was the price!" Bill sits beside Wolf as he takes small bites of his slice which was five layers of different types of cheese.

"You don't need to worry about how much it cost, after all, you're our guests, that's one of the last things you should worry about." I reassure him as I just stand in front of the group whilst eating a slice of pepperoni and sausage.

Leon is still in the kitchen picking off toppings out of his slices, despite there being a box with just one layer of regular cheese, he rather goes for any others with toppings on them just to take them out. I have no clue whatever is on his mind.

"So, how're you guys enjoying so far, I noticed you three were having fun with the console."

"I was until this mutt kept relying on items to get his wins!" Wolf glares at Bill who just grins with his mouth full.

Despite this, he replies, "Hey, that game was meant to be fun, nothing serious at all. Either way, I still won."

"You! Don't have any skills at all, it should be just one-on-one combat, no hazards and no items!"

"Is' a party game, don't get your fur-raising all because you don't know how to run away from a hammer that instant you."

"Wolf does not run away from the enemy."

"Oh stars, he's speaking in third-person." I spoke under my breath to which Krystal and Bill chuckled.

"Explains why he would always lose to me in battle." The friendly atmosphere quickly died off with Fox adding his own comment into the mix. Wolf turns his back to Fox, expressionless. Krystal looks away not knowing what to do with the situation, Slippy chews on pizza and Bill quietly coughs. Why is it whenever things are going well, it quickly turns sour? I placed my plate to the coffee table, walked over to Wolf, grabbed him by the arm and lifted him up as he tries not to drop his plate.

"Woah, hey! I almost dropped my meat!"

I used my other hand to grab Fox's arm and pull him out of the couch's arm. Sadly he dropped his on the floor, I'll have to clean the rug again later.

"Ow! Ow! Ow! I'm still recovering!"

I lead both of them inside my room, released them as we got inside and closed the door. I turned to them only to be greeted with both having a disgusted face as Wolf scrunches his and Fox wrinkled his nose as he covers it.

"Aaugh! Despite coming here already, I still can't stand the smell!"

"Great stars of Titania, this place smells like a store at a mall in desperation of selling their terrible perfume!"

Normally, I would yell at them for making fun of the scent I placed in this room, but I have to yell at them for something else.

"Alright, listen, you two. I wasn't sure if you guys were going to fight once more but I do not want this night to be ruined over some cheap comeback." I glared at Fox with that last statement, he only gulped and looked away.

"I am sick and tired of you two always at each other's throat and it has to end. You two are not only affecting your own relationship with each other but everyone else with you. I'm not sure if you noticed, but everyone was having a good time until the tension between you two immediately rises."

"And how do you expect us to do that? It's obvious that even being in the same room with each other leaves a bad taste in our mouth. Despite mine being minty fresh." Wolf looks at me with a grumpy expression.

He just ate a meat lovers pizza, how could it be fresh. Wait, I shouldn't focus on that right now. What I should be focusing is to how they can get along, but thanks to my quick wit, I figured out the solution. I placed both of my hands to each of their outer shoulders and grinned.

"Wolf," Wolf straightened his shoulders and gave his full attention, he's aware that whenever I grin at him specifically, he knows how serious I am. "Remember how I'm volunteering for the Cornerian Public Theater, the one where they present _The Birth of Lylat_ for the end of this month, as a celebration for Corneria?"

"Urk… ye- yeah?" Wolf gulped as Fox stares at me with a puzzled look on his face.

"You and Fox are also going to volunteer in the theater. That way you two will be forced to work together, get along and end this nonsense 'rivalry' between the two of you."

Both stare at me with disbelief and in a matter of seconds, Wolf scoffed at me and brushed my hand off of his shoulder, Fox does the same only sighed and expressed a bored expression.

"Yeah right, like I'm going to help some lousy play with a terrible story to the people that hates my guts."

"Yeah, I agree with Wolf on this one. I enjoy doing charity work and volunteering for the community, but there's a fine line if I have to work with someone who can make my blood boil."

I lost not only their attention but possibly their respect as well. I have to change their mind somehow, thankfully I know how to convince them thanks to Fox's situation and just knowing what Wolf likes. I walked over to Wolf first as he raids my dresser, at least he knows where the mints are. Before he could say anything, I leaned behind him and whispered to his ear.

"You know, Wolf, if you and Fox do volunteer, there's a strong chance Fox could be an actor and will perform terribly. You get to laugh at his failure."

"I do like to prove to him I'm better than him. And I also like to laugh at him as well, it boosts my ego and ignores my own problems." He took some time to think until he reached a conclusion, "Fine. I'll help with the dumb play or whatever." So easy to convince.

I don't really know if Fox is a good actor or not, but either way, I got Wolf in the ropes now. Now it's time to convince Fox. I quietly tip-toed to his direction where he's too busy looking at his phone. Like Wolf, I grabbed both of Fox's shoulders, causing him to jump. Before he could say anything, I whispered to his ear.

"Fox, I noticed how tense you were all day, and even yesterday after the fight. Have you been relaxing yet?"

"What are you talking about? Get off of meeeeeh…" Before he could protest any further I massaged his shoulders and neck which melts his thought process.

"Goodness, your muscles are tight, and that's just these two limbs. Can't imagine how your back is handling, is this because of your recent job?"

"You have no idea… a little lower please." Okay, this is a little weird, but I'm slowly getting to him. I followed his instructions and place my hands against his upper back, "Oooh…"

"Maybe if you volunteered at the play, you can quit your job for this month, it'd be a perfect excuse for you to get out of this 'bet' situation Krystal told me about. Plus, acting is less stressful, I've done it before."

"I… I don't know… I've never acted in a play before…" Crap, I think I'm losing him, I'll have to go all or nothing here.

"How about this, if you quit your waiter job and perform in the play, I can give you plenty of proper massages, free of charge. You could use it." I moved my hands lower to his lower back.

"Aah… okay, you got yourself a deal…" Hook, line, and sinker!

I let go of him and backed away and walked to the door, I look at them both who reluctantly glared at each other.

"So, you guys changed your mind?"

"Uh… if I must. Who knows, maybe this play won't be crappy."

"I could use some more fun in my life, I'll do it."

"Good. We will head to the theater after tomorrow. Now shake hands and we can get out to the living room with the others."

The two looked at each other once more. Fox gingerly reaches his hand over to Wolf, to which the latter hesitantly grabbed his hand and gave it a tight squeeze. Both of them slowly shake each other's hand as they stare intensely with one another. They both instantly let go when they were done and all three of us head out to meet with the others. Krystal and Bill are conversing with one another and even Leon came out of hiding and joined with them, from the looks of it both Falco and Slippy have fully recovered.

This night was a bit rocky, but I think we passed through the storm.

* * *

 **Krystal** – Night

I hear the car's humming as we drive past building to building, looking at the window are the streetlights shining a bright light as they guide us to our next destination. Everything else out into the window is a blur but enriched with a deep dark monochromatic blue. I sit at the back to the right, with Slippy in the middle and ending to the left was Fox who is looking over at his phone. with it's light shining his face, a face that looks solemn but forces a smile, as if preparing himself over what's to come later. In the passenger seat was Falco talking to Bill as he ignores him and pays attention to the road, though acknowledges him with an occasional 'uh huh.' or 'that's cool, dude.' After we all left the former Star Wolf team's dinner and said our farewell, Bill takes us all back to our houses or apartments.

"So lemme get this straight, you're pulling out of the bet!" Falco turns his shoulder over to Fox, to which the latter looks away from his phone and to him.

"It's not like I have a choice, Panther said I have to do it. To end this dumb feud or whatever with the jerk."

"I don't think he's a jerk, I think he's really cool. You should give him a chance, Fox." Bill kept his eyes on the road but still put an effort into listening to the conversation.

"Bill, you ate too much cheese." That was Fox's rebuttal.

"Regardless, he's doing his part and, I'm saying this as a friend, you haven't been putting any effort when we got here. Did you two even make up for the fight?"

The whole car stayed silent, Fox looks to the window as Bill forces a smile, the silence was cut short with Falco speaking.

"Back to the topic of the bet, you do have a choice! You're a frickin' adult, Fox! You don't have to be friends with him!"

"I don't want to, but I also don't want to deal with people having trouble placing their order and kids screaming non-stop."

"So you are doing this for your own benefit!"

"Of course not! I'm also doing this that way we can end this feud and it won't be awkward for all of us if we meet each other in a street or a restaurant or something."

"Hmmph!" Falco gives up on Fox and instead looks over at Slippy. Slippy notices this and quickly jumps and put his guard up. "What about you, Slippy. How are you doing with your part of the bet!"

"Oh you know, adrenaline still pumping. The lack of air blowing through my face is unnerving, I want to go back to the race track."

He's obviously lying, I don't need to read his mind to get that information, even if I wanted to.

"Ya see Fox, Slippy is doing his part! That says something, ain't that right, Bill!"

"Uh huh, that's cool, dude."

After this, everyone went back doing their previous things with Fox back at his phone, Falco distracting Bill, Slippy falling asleep and I stare back at the window. This day felt really long, I can't wait to sleep on my bed. Though I will say, this has been a pleasant evening.

I do hope we all get along soon. I went back into listening to the humming of the car as I wait for us to arrive at my stop.

* * *

 **Author's Note and all that**

So uh... I'm aware of how long this was, (being 9k+ words and all) I guess I went overboard with this chapter, but boy did I enjoy this one.

A couple of things:

I wanted to see if I could be more... 'in-depth' and descriptive with settings and all of that, after reading a certain story...

cough cough... delsquared's story... cough cough, my throat...

Honestly, as I proof-read this, I can say I did subpar with my intentions on the 'in-depth' thing, but I could just be biased with my own critique, as I tend to negatively critique my work... NOT that there's anything wrong with negative critiques, in fact, I think it's helpful as it points out my flaws and I can improve or fix them... and I'm rambling.

Anyways...

I also want to apologize about the whole... how do I explain it... like... FOR EXAMPLE:

"Ugh, your breath smells like alcohol, depression, and regret!" I immediately said this without thinking.

"No, no, it's more like, he ate rotten flesh with expired chunky milk." Fox joins in.

"Whatever it is, I'm not sure if I can stand it, it's like roadkill!" Krystal covers her nose and turns away...

So from what I understand, it's bad and stale(?) to always add in which characters are speaking after they made their statements, but with 8 characters together, (technically 7, Leon didn't have a line) I kind of thought it would be confusing for you guys and I figured I would help you out, but looking back I feel like I'm just patronizing.

So I want to apologize for that too, eheheh...


	6. Chapter 6

**First World Problems**

Chapter 6: Golden Girls

* * *

 **Amanda** – Late Morning, Day 6

Goodness, I didn't realize time would pass by so quickly ever since Slippy and his friends arrived here. Today's the weekend but that doesn't stop my little trooper from working at the Space Dynamics facilities. The company has branches spread all over Corneria and some are in other planets like… what did Fox say again? Pappytin? Popstoony? It doesn't matter, what truly matters is that I do wish Slippy would not overwork so much. He keeps saying this is his way to relax and pass the time but he has to have other hobbies, maybe I could get him into gardening with me and Lucy.

Speaking of Lucy, it's disheartening to hear the store she looks up, being a good friend that I was I tried to reassure her and give her some ideas. Sadly she came up with a solution of her own that I kind of wished I said no to be a part of…

She pleaded if I could convince Slippy and his friends to help donate or give credibility to the store, give it more attention or something like that. At first, I said yes but… it feels like I'm going to take advantage over my baby. I shouldn't be so pessimistic, I mean... the two have been friends in the Academy so I'm sure Slippy would be happy to help, maybe even Fox. What about that Falco guy and the blue vixen? What if they say no?

Aargh! Amanda, this isn't like you! Get a hold of yourself, girl! If they say no, who cares! Slippy and Fox are the only people that should matter!

"Rrrr…"

Oh!

Almost didn't realize I was irritated, can't believe I let my anger slipped and here I thought I had my temper controlled after the anger management classes I took months ago. If it's back, I need to make a mental note to ask Lucy to give me the emergency CD to calm down.

I could feel the occasional bump of the road as the public bus takes us passengers to the next bus stop. I'm positive the next stop is close to the SD facility Slippy is in, it should take approximately 13 to 15 minutes and traffic seems slow right now. I do hope I arrive earlier than intended, it's almost close to Slippy's break at work. Poor boy, hope he isn't starving right about now.

Despite Lucy's request I had my own goal meeting Slippy at his workplace. Before the tadpole could leave I made him lunch, but he was in a hurry, said something about showing an intern the facility and what they needed to do. Such a responsible man, that one is. Currently I'm bringing him the lunch he left behind without giving him a heads up, make it a little surprise for him. His lunch consists of crab cakes I made yesterday all warmed up, he loves anything with crabs in it, two egg sandwiches, bag of grapes and a grape-flavored water bottle, all inside a brown paper bag. I don't really understand why he can't just drink a regular water bottle, they all taste the same to me.

Eh, so long as it makes him healthy and keeps him away from soft drinks, I have no problem with it.

The bus suddenly stopped, causing me to lose my balance a little. Looking at the window I see the facility off in the distance behind other small buildings. I quickly got off my seat, hopped out of the bus and walked towards my destination.

Today has been super windy unlike yesterday, I could feel my feet lightly pushed away into the air with each step I take, I hugged the lunch to my chest to keep its warmth without squishing any of the food inside.

I reached the building with the entrance door sliding open for me as I got inside, as I did I can feel warmth radiating me with a scent in the air, cinnamon. My, does this place really get into the holidays, I just see star ornaments illuminating high up on every wall, two grand pine trees between the middle of the main center littered with hanging ornaments and gifts underneath them.

I walked up to the front desk which is accompanied by a small panda leaning on her chair with her legs on the desk, she appears to be disinterested with the world around her as she puts in all of her concentration into balancing a pencil between her nose and mouth. I'm facing her but still haven't grabbed her attention so instead I tapped on the call bell which definitely brought her attention, so much so that she drops her pencil as she almost loses her balance until she grabbed the desk's edges, letting her live for another day.

She glares at me with annoyance in her eyes till a second in, changes her expression as she took a good look at me.

"Oh, hey girl! I recognize ya, everyone told me you're a regular here. You gave me quite the fright, I trust you're here as a visitor. Ta' see Slips?"

I just politely nod at her, from the looks of it, she seems like she's at the age of a college student. She reaches under the desk to pull out a clipboard with some papers on it and a key card.

"Just fill out what's required on these documents, so I can give ya this generic, boring visitor's pass and you'll be good to go!"

I did as I was told, I filled out just basic requirements, my name, what time I got here, info, all that boring stuff. I turned it in and was given a lanyard connecting to an ID card with a picture face of a black silhouette with the words "VISITOR" beside it in a vertical formation.

The panda gave me directions to where Slippy would be, so I headed to the nearest elevator and waited. As the doors open, I went inside and pressed the button to the ground floor. With nobody else inside, the doors closed, and I was left with my own thoughts inside this small space. Can't wait to see my sweet tadpole.

* * *

 **Fay**

When I got the job, I was super excited that I aced the interview. What I didn't expect is that I was assigned to be some sort of assistant engineer to the director's son. What I also didn't expect was that the same son was a classmate of mine in the Academy, what was his name again? Flippy? I can't ask him that now, it'll be embarrassing and disrespectful. I'm just going to have to use friendly nicknames like pal or chum.

We're supposed to be in some underground hangar hidden behind a waterfall, there are Cornerian ships all in a lined formation, almost looking as if they were prepared to take off with a couple of other mechanics repairing some of them and engineers building new ships off to the side. Some of the soldiers lounge about with the mechanics talking amongst themselves.

I look over to… Flip? Ugh, how could I forgot someone like him who had straight A's in all of his classes, he was even my lab partner in Chemistry. He's too busy looking over some blueprints, something that looks familiar before just with an updated design. I peer over Sippy's shoulder to get a closer look, he notices and turns to me.

"I'm sorry, you're probably confused. Truth be told I never had an assistant before, so I don't really know what to do with you, I'm sorry."

"No, no, it's okay… Paaauu…" He looks confused, I don't think his name is Paul, "…l. Pal! From the looks of it, you like to do things on your own." That was a terrible recovery, either way, he just nods and turns back to the blueprints laying before him

I surveyed around the space we're in, it's just a personal workshop with bolts, screws, tools littered all over the place and on the wall is a couple of pictures of… the frog and Mr. Toad together and pictures of him with a slender pink frog. This whole space just screams… ugh, his name!? Seriously, it's on the tip of my tongue. I looked back at the blueprints he's fixated on and stared at it myself, I realized it was a blueprint from what looks to be a more upgraded smart bomb.

Which of course got me thinking…

"Hey… Buddy? I have a question."

He turns to me with his mouth slightly open and his eyes stare directly into mine, he's truly giving all of his attention to me. Now I just feel worse for not knowing his name.

"So, you store these smart bombs in you guys' Arwings during the Lylat War and anything else after that, right?"

"Yeah, tucked in a compartment under the Arwings. We use them if we're in a sticky situation during fights. I use them often compared to the others though, eheh..." He gave a weak laugh as he scratches the back of his head.

"Okay, but what if there was a stray shot that goes through and directly hits a bomb, wouldn't that cause you to blow up?"

The frog posed into a more prideful manner and points his finger up, "Of course not that's wh-" He was at first confident until stopped and realized where I was coming from. He puts a blank smile as his finger still points upward. Was this something not touched upon!?

"He-hey now! I could be wrong, maybe you guys had some temporary energy field surrounding your ships! Yeah, right! Right?"

I'm doing my best to not give him some weird traumatizing discovery, stars, I don't even remember if lasers can go through ships. Maybe they could melt through if the laser is extremely hot. It's times like these I regret not taking Laser Physics at the Academy. Wait, I'm getting off-track here, I'm trying to not give this frog paranoia or something. Before I tried to reassure him, I could hear a shrill off of the distance that grabbed both mine and the frog's attention.

It was the same slender pink frog from the photos this guy has. She struts her way over here as she waves her right hand while holding a brown paper bag with her other hand.

"Slippy! My rambunctious tadpole! Surprise!"

Slippy! That's his name! Thank the stars and Lylat herself!  
"Amanda? Boy, you sure enjoy surprising me lately. What are you doing here?"

"Oh, you know me, Tadpole. Just walking around in the freezing cold or getting lost in the buildings _many_ floors, all that sweet jazz."

The frog, whose name I finally know, Slippy hops up to Amanda and the two gave each other a tender hug, the latter squeezing the former with force. Eventually Amanda released Slippy as he stares what she was holding, she took notice of this and gives it to him.

"You left your lunch on your way out. Since you decided to work during the weekend I just made what you got yesterday plus some crab cakes since you love them so much!"

"Aw, thanks Amanda! I was hungry at the moment as I show Fay here what to do!"

"Fay?"

The two turn to me, giving me attention now in their conversation. Slippy gave me his usual friendly smile but from Amanda I swear I could sense some weird threatening vibe coming out of her. She sports her own smile while she squints her eyes, scanning me up and down. She seemed so friendly from afar but out of nowhere she seems overwhelming, as if I'm invading her private property.

"Well, you seem pretty. Whoever you have must be lucky to be with you."

"Eheh… funny thing is, I'm kind of single…"

I look at Slippy who just ruffles through the bag given to him and pulled out a bottle of water giving him a smile to his face.

"Oh? But you seem like the perfect type for just about anyone.

"Um… thank you." I'm positive that wasn't a compliment.

"Mhm…"

Her stare kept weighing me until her eyes lit up and put her attention back to Slippy.

"Oh Slippy, I almost forgot to mention. Lucy wanted to ask you something. Or well, she asked me to ask you something.

"Oh? Did something happened? Is it Peppy?"

"No, no. It's something else, you see, there's this store she wanted to apply for but apparently it's going out of business."

"Oh no, that's horrible! If I may ask, how could I help with her problem?"

"Well, she was hoping you guys could donate it, what with your reward for saving Lylat and all that troublesome nightmare."

"That's the thing Amanda, we haven't gotten any rewards for stopping the Aparoids, at least not yet. Mostly because General Pepper is still recovering from the invaders' possession."

"Oh, well another thing she was hoping she could do was you guys could approve of the shop's usage. With you guys' approval, it would gain some popularity."

"Hm… that does seem more viable, but if its merit you're after, I'm afraid I can't help, nor Falco or Krystal. We're not as popular as Fox, you're going to have to ask him instead."

"I see… I'll be sure to tell Lucy then, thank you for helping me my green space cadet! If it's anything, I think you're as popular as Fox! Maybe even more!"

"Mandy… you're making me blush! Thanks anyways…"

"Well, I gotta go now, have to go volunteer at the Cornerian Central Soup Kitchen and all that funky jazz!"

She runs off into the direction she came from

"Bye Mandy! Stay warm!"

She stopped and turn back to give a genuine smile at Slippy, then to me with the same smile only with her eyes narrowed. She faces back to her direction and continued running.

"Haaah… she's the best isn't she, Fay? She sure does love saying anything before the word jazz. She rarely even listens to the genre." Slippy continued to smile.

"Yup. First time meeting her, and she's already the best…"

I… I'm not sure if I should be scared of her. With such a kind appearance I can only imagine what she'll look like if angry.

I guess what they say is true, always beware of the nice ones…

* * *

 **Katt** **Monroe** – Early Afternoon

"Katt, I'm positive this isn't your time for a break…"

"Girl, please. Instead of worrying about me and my dreadful job, I should worry 'bout you! You don't look all too happy."

The life of a barista is boring. Worked here for months now and so far, my plan to catch me a man has so far been a bust. Sure, I do get _some_ numbers from customers. The problem is that the customers are either creeps or gross, sometimes both. I don't get it, I'm following the rules movies and romance novels have taught me, what am I doin' wrong!?

Luckily I don't have to worry 'bout any of that if I'm distracted by someone else's problem. That someone being this depressing blue vixen in front of me, Krystal. She just keeps sliding her finger around the rim of the cup of tea she ordered. She hasn't even taken a sip yet, and now she got her dirty finger on the cup I have to clean later.

Oh crap, I forgot. I'm supposed to be listening about her problems or whatever.

"So go on girl. What's got you feelin' all blue. Not literally, I mean."

Krystal just stared solemnly through the cup and breathes in and out.

"Well, you see…" Oh boy, I can already tell where this is going, "yesterday, I was invited to dinner with Star Wolf and so were the others… including Fox."

Called it.

"I was hoping I get to talk to him, but once we got inside Star Wolf's apartment, he keeps getting pulled away by Wolf and Bill." She leans away from the table and instead lied on the back of her chair as she stared out into the window.

"Don't get me wrong, Bill means well, and I could care less about Wolf, but… I wanted to take the time to talk to Fox. Discuss some things."

"Such as…?" I grabbed her tea and took a sip of it. If she ain't drinkin' it then I will. Ugh… I reeled back at the taste. I forgot, she ordered some weird rooibos tea.

She opens her mouth, but no words came out, she furrows her eyebrows as if thinking on how to formulate her words. She turns to me with a more determined expression. I sipped on the tea with more tolerance.

"I wanted to ask him… if we could quit Star Fox, the team itself."

I choked and spit-take the liquid back into the cup, some droplets spilling on the table and the floor. Krystal jumped back as she stares at my dismay, coughing a couple more times. As it finally stopped, I look up to her.

"Ya want him to quit Star Fox!? Girl, are you crazy!?"

"It's just… with the missions we've been doing lately… they've gotten more dangerous and I worry about him getting hurt. I care about him a lot…"

"And…?"

"And what?"

"Falco…? Slippy…? Peppy…? What about them?"

She blinked at me as if processing this new-found information. Her ears slightly raised as she opens her mouth so as to say a silent 'oh'.

"Those guys too, I don't want any of them to get hurt."

Oh for Lylat's sake, either she denies it or not, she has to face it, "Krystal. It's pretty clear you're head over heels for Fox. I'm sure you're a smart girl, so you should be aware of this too. Just tell it to him straight! I don't see what's holdin' you back."

"But Katt! What if he doesn't like me! I know I promised him to not read any of the team members' minds, but I can't! I need to know what Fox thinks of me and so far he hasn't mentioned me once! Just Wolf this and Wolf that! It's almost as if he's…"

"Oh. My. Stars. Krystal. Suck it up, you're having some weird first world problem that could easily be solved in like one chapter from some crappy book! It would sell terribly if ya ask me."

"Should I really tell him? I don't want to ruin our friendship."

"If you're that worried, do what every romance novel I read and soap operas I watch, ya gotta make that guy… jealous."

"No."

"What the heck!" Here I thought getting shut down for a date with a guy was painful.

"That's a terrible idea Katt. Plus, you are aware those are fictional, right?"

"Come on! It always works-"

"-and ends with terrible results-"

"-it'll be a sign if he loves you or not!"

"I'd rather not know if it means hurting someone in the process."

"Bu-"

"No."

"But!"

"No!"

We stayed silent after our small argument. I didn't notice until now but both of us were leaning over our tables. I sat back down and sighed.

"At least think about it. If you're going to constantly worry about what Fox thinks of you, you're never gonna get anywhere. Either you tell him how you feel or go along with my plan."

She just looks back at the cup of tea that's now empty and hunched over with her elbows on the table, entire head held by both of her hands, expressing a melancholy demeanor.

I need to change the subject. Time to unleash my inner cattiness.

"Hey, so guess what!" She lifts her eyes but still remained hunched over, "We hired a new girl yesterday and you won't believe what she did."

Her ears slightly raised as so were her eyebrows, looks like I got her attention already.

"So, this lynx wanted to work here, Miku I think her name was. Well, yesterday afternoon. There were two customers in line. I was taking the first one's order who was a really old sheep lady, sweet grandma really, but super slow! I wasn't the only one who noticed it, behind her was this pit bull in a business suit who looked like he was in a rush, and I mean, _in a rush_."

Krystal is no longer holding her head but still hunched over.

"Because the sheep lady was so slow, like questioning types of coffee, reading the prices, ingredients and I mean, everything! The pit bull snapped! He just began yelling at the sheep to hurry up and slurring how the elderly is just a waste of space or something along those lines."

Krystal now sat straight, listening attentively with her arms crossed at the table.

"Miku, was behind me making a hot espresso as all of this was happening. As the pit bull yelled at her, I just see Miku leaving the counter and walked up to the pit bull and guess what she did!"

At this point Krystal is leaning once again only listen to my story.

"She spilled the espresso on the guy!"

"She did not!"

"Yeah, she did! But she had her eyes set on a target. She purposefully aimed the coffee spill at the guy's crotch area! Giving him third-degree burns or somethin'."

"Oh my stars!"

"Yeah! The dude was sent to the hospital screaming to the top of his lungs about suing this place! It was hilarious! First day on the job and I already love her!"

"That's terrible! Why did she do that?"

"She said and in I quote, 'he reminded me of my uncle'. I want to be friends with her already, I'm positive she's gonna get fired today. I'm hoping to convince the boss not to fire her though, she is making this job way more entertaining than it should've!"

"Oh my gosh… wonder if he's okay?"

"Who cares, that guy deserves it. No one messes with a sweet old lady. It's like, universal not to do that."

"Wow…"

After the end of the gossip Krystal jumped up out of nowhere and press her hands on my shoulders, squeezing it with force.

"I just realized something."

"You're hurting me Krystal."

"Panther invited Fox and Wolf to the theater for tryouts, you and I should go there and maybe we can figure out how I can talk to him!"

"Panther, Wolf or Fox?"

"No, I want to talk to the directo- You know I mean Fox!"

"Why should I even go to a boring tryout and see people fail miserably?"

"I'll invite Falco."

"Pssh, like that can convince me to go with ya, but if he does come… I'm hoping to like, challenge him. Show him I'm a great actor myself. Yeah. Prove to him I'm better than him, yup. I'll go just to be a good friend to ya, nothin' else. Mhm."

She won't know how I feel about Falco. Nope. Though she just smirks at me for whatever reason. Eh, doesn't matter, I have something to do for tomorrow, so that's somethin' I guess. At least she's happy.

* * *

 **Lucy Hare** – Late Afternoon

Received new message from: Amanda

'I tried to ask Slippy if he could help'

'He said you should ask Fox, people love him'

Well doesn't that just put a wrench in my gears. Luckily convenience seems to be on my side today as when I asked Bill if he wanted to hang out. He asked if he could invite Fox, naturally, I said yes, stars know it's been ages since I last seen Fox.

Currently I'm just sitting in a street bench with Bill, we're just waiting for Fox to show up any minute now. The sunsets off into the horizon, the wind seemed to have calmed down but still enough for Cornerians off into a lake up ahead to play with kites.

I looked over to Bill who just lays back as he stares at the said kites. Bill kept tellin' me stories as of late what with Fox and his friends and Wolf and his friends and I'm like, what?

First there's some bet, Star Wolf ended, there was a fight and a dinner yesterday. All of that in one week, like, oh my stars. I heard from Bill, Fox received some major injuries and is at the point of recovering so I'm sure it can't be tha- Oh my supernova!

I gasped at the direction to my right to see Fox with a black eye, Bill heard me gasped and looked at what got my attention with his tail beginning to wag. He lifts himself off of the bench and went to Fox to only give him a bear hug, I got up too and followed Bill's example.

"Hey guys, sorry I'm late, were you two waiting?"

"Just for a few minutes! Lucy here came here before me, so I don't know how long she waited."

"Just 15 minutes, top. But I should ask, are you okay Fox? You uh…"

"It's the eye isn't it."

"...Yup."

Fox just sighed as he looks at Bill, he returns with a weak smile and shrugs.

I felt a buzz in my hand, so I lifted my phone up to see one more message from Amanda

'Oh! Before I forget, could you get me my emergency CD? I definitely need it more than ever.'

Aw, seriously? It's been ages since I had that CD, pretty sure I sold it to some shady fella. Well at least we have something to do today. I put my phone back into my pocket and snapped my finger, grabbing both canines' attention.

"Alright boys, we're going to the music store and get ourselves some music, I also would like to discuss somethin' with you Fox. If you don't mind, that is?"

"No, not at all. Why are we going to a music store?"

"Because Slippy's girlfriend, don't know if you knew Slippy had one to begin with, needed a CD I originally had. I'm hopin' to see if the one I always go to has it."

Turnin' my heels to a different direction I started walking down the street, Fox and Bill followed after with Bill matchin' my speed and Fox behind us. I was pretty sure he was the fastest in the Academy days, he should be ahead of us.

With our location to meet up, the music store was just only a block down the road. This gives me time to think on how to convince Fox to help me out, I'm well aware of his distaste for companies using his name and now he's at the point of paranoia that everyone wants to be friends with him just for his fame. He wrote all of this through the letters he sent me and Bill during missions and honestly, it saddens me that he's going through this. I really can't imagine what it's like to be famous.

I should be lucky to be considered his friend, he's not afraid to open up his emotions, it's just that... he believes people wouldn't understand him so he keeps it to himself to avoid wasting time for others, except for a few people. Such as Bill, Slippy, and I, it proves that he trusts me a lot.

We reached our destination that being 'Phoenix Lost Records". A medium-built two-story music shack owned by a fox of some sort, different breed from Fox's that's for sure.

We headed inside to see instruments to the left ranging from acoustic guitars to violins, to our right is some music equipment such as synthesizers or amplifiers. In the middle of the building is nothing but shelves consisting of CD albums or old fashion record players. Upstairs is where lessons are usually played for those wanting to play the guitar or the piano. Up ahead is just a counter with an individual, not the owner but some random employee reading the newspaper.

I walked up to one of shelves in search of the CD Amanda wants, Fox follows after as Bill just heads on over to the instruments, specifically the ukulele section.

I peered over all of the CDs and scanned each row to search for the right one, Fox just stares blankly at the same shelf.

"So what is it that we're searching for?" He started the conversation.

"A CD Amanda needs, it's like something that'll help her release stress or somethin'."

"Really? Amanda? I didn't think someone as nice as her would be stressed out."

"You'd be surprised."

"What's it called, maybe I could help find it."

"Sure, the band's name is called Old Blanket."

"Weird name but okay."

We scanned each shelf from what's popular to the classics and eventually Fox found it. "So, what does it sound like? Judging from the title and knowing it helps calm down Amanda, I imagine it being therapeutic."

"Why don't you take a listen then. There's a listening booth at the end of each shelf, just insert the CD in the stereo and put the headphones connected to it on."

"Alrighty then."

I watched Fox walked over to the end of the shelf and took his time taking a CD out, putting the one we found in and put the headphones on. After a few seconds Fox looks as if he's following to the rhythm, must be the first song the band made.

"This is really good, it sounds so peppy!" Fox looks over to me and just continued listening. Mere seconds later Fox yelped as he swiftly took the headphones out as his face pales with his eyes popping wide.

I walked over to him with a smirk and leaned on the booth. He looks over to me with a fearful frown, his ears bend behind him as he places his hand over his chest.

"Why'd you stop listening?"

"Did… did we choose the wrong band? They uh… they kind of screamed out of nowhere."

"Nope. This is the band Amanda wants."

"When did she listen to some weird cheery screamo band!?"

"It just calms her down for whatever reason. Now suck it up, we're buying it."

I took the CD out of the stereo and placed it back to its cover. I walked over to the counter with Fox followin' and Bill as well as he noticed we were done with our business. I gave the employee the amount for the CD and given change back, after that we walked out of the store.

As we're walking down the street, I slowed down to match Fox's more time abiding speed.

"By the way Fox I was hopin' I could ask you something."

"That's right, you needed something. What is it?"

It's now or never Lucy, save the store.

"Ya see. There's this small store. Remember in our academy days I would always force you to come along with me to that store for scrap metal."

"Oh yeah! Burrows' Metallic Treasury. It's been a long time since I've been to that place. How's Mr. Burrows doing?"

"He uh… he's closing down the place. Saying how he can no longer run the place."

"Oh no… that's a shame. He really loved that place."

"That's why I was hopin' you could uh… help him get noticed?"

"What do you mean?"

"Like… telling Corneria you like, sponsor that place and save it from closing?"

"Oh…um… I see." I knew it, he probably thinks I'm using him now. Maybe this was a bad idea, in fact, I completely forgot how bad his vacation started off. What with a terrible job, a fight he was in and now forced to get along with Wolf. I forgot all about that, he probably expected to just have a normal day today, I'm so terri-

"Let me think about it. You're my friend Lucy. So I'm sure you know how I feel about these kinds of things but you're doing this with good intentions. Just let me think, okay?"

I nodded, and he just kept walking, slightly faster than usual. I would say victory accomplished but I feel like nothing was gained, in fact, I think I just lost something.

* * *

 **Fay** – Early Night

Opening the door to my apartment I walked inside and closed the door behind me. I could feel my shoulders slumped and my eyes heavy, my legs hurt and could feel them give in any moment. I kicked my heels off and trudged over to the sofa and slumped down. I could feel something lumpy as I sat down and a short yelp. Being more aware of my surroundings from the cry I looked down to the source of it, which was a tired Miyu begrudgingly opening her eyes and looked at me.

"Fay? Is that you…" Her voice quiet as she whispers.

"Who do you think, silly." I matched my volume to hers.

"I'm tired from work already. Pretty sure I'm getting fired…; Phone was buzzin' but I ignored it."

"That sucks… I'm not doing well either. I love the job but too much walking than I thought…"

We stayed silent and take in this moment of relaxation.

"I guess we're not going out somewhere to eat?"

No, Miyu, I don't think so… I just want to watch some Lylaland movies and relax…"

"You know what… I want to watch some too…"

"Alright then. Let me find a good one…" I hesitated to get up but I did so nonetheless and walked over to the side of the TV stand and looked over to a shelf consisting of different types of movies. I picked one out and put it in a DVD player and set back on the couch. The movie starts and I just laid back and took a deep breath only to breathe it out. Miyu sat up only to lean on my shoulder.

"Even though I hurt everywhere… I think these have been a good few days… I enjoyed my job."

"Me too, Miyu… me too…"

We kept on watching the movie as it plays out, eventually, Miyu falls asleep in the middle of it and slumber took over me as well.

* * *

 **Author's Note and all that Jazz**

Huuuah, I didn't expect it to be this long-awaited, I'm honestly ashamed of myself... but with one more week of college, I'll be in Winter Break! Never knew the college life would be such a struggle, but I think I did well in my first semester!

As for the story... I read other people's stories where there are action and science-y talk and I'm like... "How do they know this stuff?", so I tried to do that with Fay's segment but it never looked right whenever I re-work on it... (about 4 times...) This was honestly the best I could do with her segment. Tried to see if I could make it up with comedy... but I think I dragged that through the mud...

I should stop beating myself up, not good for improvements... The main point is, I hope you all are enjoying it thus far!

I also plan on re-working Chapter 1 and 2 during Winter Break... I'm not saying my writing skills have improved significantly but I think it's good enough for me to polish the two chapters. Don't think I forgot about my error with 'Starwing' in Chapter 1, looking at you Mythic!

Finally, I do hope you all get the reference from this Chapter's Title, here's a hint, it's not a reference from that awesome show with those sassy grandmas!


	7. Chapter 7

**First World Problems**

Chapter 7: Tension at the Stage

* * *

 **Fox McCloud** – Early Afternoon, Day 7

"Krystal, I really appreciate you coming along with me to the audition for the Cornerian Public Theatre. You're even driving us there. I would ask Bill, but he said he was busy helping a friend of his to convince her friend's boss from firing her. Something about a coffee spill and a burning crotch. I didn't know what that was all about."

Currently, Krystal is taking us to the theatre inside of a blue compact car. It's a bit snug for my liking but it's only for today. I will admit, the seats are really comfortable, so much so, I kind of begin to slouch against it.

"No worries, Fox. I'll be glad to help out a dear friend, plus I get to see what you will be auditioning for. What are you exactly auditioning for?"

"With the day of the Birth of Lylat coming up, it's no surprise the theatre is going to perform the story after the holiday."

"May I ask, what is the Birth of Lylat? After all, I did come from Cerinia, outside of your solar system and all…"

"Oh, that's right! I forgot you were a foreigner…" I straightened up and prepared myself to tell a classical story.

"The story goes like this, a beautiful baby girl was born and was named Lyla who had the power to heal anyone with a kiss. She has a fraternal twin who was foul and wretched, named Venos. Venos became jealous of Lyla and cursed her if she ever kissed her true love, she will explode into a giant star and forever feel the burn as she stays sentient."

"That's awful… why would her sibling do that to her, and how? Are they not infants at the time?"

"It's best not to question it, after all, it's a story. Anyways, as the two grew up, many stars pitied Lyla and this made Venos jealous, to the point that he began to conquer the system. Lyla, being ashamed of her relations with her brother, sets out on a journey to stop her brother once and for all. She gains allies along the way.

"It's terrible to have siblings fight against each other, I can't imagine what it would be like if I had siblings and fought with any of them."

"Krys, let me finish my story. At one point, Lyla met a handsome knight named Corrnosius and start to fall in love with him. She was conflicted with her feelings and doesn't know what to do. She didn't want to explode and die, but she wanted to be with the man she loves, at the same time, she had to stop her brother. So many things laid on her shoulders, she grew toxic and distant to all of her allies, including Corrnosius."

"Reminds me of a certain vulpine."

"Hmmph. Near the end of the story, she was able to stop her brother and killed him, but at the cost of Corrnosius being severely injured in the battle. Despite being distant, she still had a weak heart and wanted to save him and in doing so, she had to use her healing kiss. She was desperate and was willing to sacrifice herself to save her true love. As you can guess, she exploded into a shining beautiful star that is considered the birth of Lylat, the last twin dying after the other one."

"That's so sad, she didn't get to be with her true love, how is this a happy ending!"

"Her explosion is what birthed all of us and kept us alive. Each of the planets surrounding her is named after each character in the story. Venos, her brother, is the planet Venom. Corrnosius is the planet Corneria."

"Wow, and you're going to be performing the story on the holiday named after it?"

"Sadly… hopefully, if I do badly at the auditions I could be assigned to a stagehand, be in charge of lighting and all that."

"Oh, come now, Fox. I'm sure you're a good actor."

"Please, the last thing I want is to be on center stage with everyone watching me. It's bad enough I got eyes already on me after saving Lylat so many times."

"Hm…"

"Hey, so I've been meaning to ask, why are these two coming along with us?"

I look behind me to see a sleeping Falco and a Katt staring at her phone as she rapidly types. Sounds of clicking can be heard coming from her. After being mentioned she looked away from her phone and stared at me.

"Like, I understand you coming here, Krystal. What I don't understand is these two, Falco doesn't seem like the kind of guy to come to a theater, whether it'd be auditions, rehearsals or for the actual play."

"That's because we're here to give you moral support and whatever other excuses I can think of." Katt responded and went back to her phone.

I turn to Krystal as she kept her eyes on the road. "How did you convince Falco to come along?"

"Told him it would be a good excuse for him to get out of work."

"Nice, I would too if I could leave… can't stand children screaming, people complaining about their orders, some leave without giving me a tip or pay in general…"

"That… that sounds terrible."

"I know right! The worse part i-hhurk!" I felt a force pushing me forward as the car stopped with a hiss screeching surrounding us. The seat belt pulled me back but just added more pain then safety, I'm still recovering old wounds.

"We're here! Now let's get out and head on inside!"

The three of us got out, with me trying to wake Falco up who just only trudges to the entrance of the Theatre. As we head on inside, we were greeted with the Main Lobby with a person in the front of the counter. They pointed us to the back of the main lobby where the auditions are held. We headed further to see rows of seats as far as the eye could see, the stage itself is currently occupied with other Cornerians including Panther and Wolf. The former noticing us and waving his hand, the latter just crosses his arms and taps his foot.

We headed down to the stage only to be introduced by a white peacock wearing a black t-shirt, black pants, and a hot pink feather boa. I reached my hand out for a handshake only to be shoved by Katt and fell to the floor.

"OH. MY. STARS. You're Blanco Shantelle Floshei the Fifth!"

"Oh, you heard of me?"

"Of course, you're only one of the top play directors who won six consecutive Lylat awards of being the best director. Not only for the artistic style you set up but for the dances you choreographed and the costumes that looked so beautiful and stunning and how they were planned! Rumors even said you assign the roles on your own, not only for their talents but through your intuition, believing if they have the potential or not! Who wouldn't know you!"

"My heavens, you must be quite a fan. Not many people appreciate the directors, most just recognize the actors."

"Shut up! Can I have your autograph!"

Never seen Katt this happy before… well, aside from that one time Slippy sent pictures of Falco in the shower to her through email because he wanted revenge over something. I swear, those two always fight with each other, it's a miracle they're somehow able to get along.

A hand reached out in front of me, it was Krystal's. I grabbed her hand and she pulled me back up. The white peacock whose long name I forgot already came up to us.

"So, I assume you all also want to audition, no?"

"Nah, just twinkle toes over here." Falco from behind jabbed his finger on my back, I cringed at the force.

"Ah, I see then. Well fox, tell me your name."

"Fox."

"Yes, I said fox, forgive me if I somehow said your species wrong, but what is your name?"

"Fox!"

"Of course I said fox. Is there a silent letter in their or something?"

"No, it's Fox. My name–"

"Good heavens, Boy! I'm asking for your name, not your species name!"

"His name is Fox! 'Fox' is his name." Krystal decides to jump in. The peacock stared at her with his eyes squinting. He looks at me in dismay.

"You're named after a species?"

"Um… yes."

"Are you and that wolf related or something?"

"Oh stars no!"

"I– I don't understand. Do your parents hate you or something?"

"Hey no–"

"Whatever. Just get up on that stage with the others. From now on, your name is going to be Faux."

"I didn't agre–"

"Go! And your friends also have to come along!"

I'm already regretting coming here. Why did I let the black cat convince me? I barely even like him. I got up to the stage and the others followed. Krystal walked beside Panther, Katt was between Falco and Krystal, with Falco at the end of the stage. With what little space left on the edge of the stage, I was forced to stand beside Wolf and some strange Armadillo dude. Could be worse, I'm not _just_ beside Wolf.

"Thought you weren't going to show up, Pup. What took you so long?"

"In case your other eye is going bad, Krystal had to pick me up, along with Katt and Falco. Our places were far apart from each other."  
"Krystal's… the blue one, right? With the beak?"

"That's… that's Falco."

"The pink chick?"

"Wolf."

"What!? I don't have the time to remember names, especially ones I don't care about. Hence why I call you Pup."

Okay, that stings a little but he's honest, I'll give him that. Before I could respond back, the white peacock clapped his hands together to get our attention. He stands below the stage, looking up at us.

"Alright people! Seeing as how a lot of you are here, I can only assume most of you want to have an acting role. Let me just tell you this, some of you may not get it. I'm scanning some of you right now, and already I can tell a few of you are going to be actors, others are props or stagehands. If you don't like what you are assigned after the auditions, you're going to have to suck it up. If you want to be selfish and get a role that could affect this play, just know you're practically ruining not only your crewmates hard work but all of Corneria and every other visitor in Lylat. Even your own Mother."

Should I bring up that mine's kind of… ooh… I probably shouldn't even finish that thought.

"I want to cut to the chase, we're auditioning in five minutes. Read over the scripts I'll be handing out, each of them is excerpts from other notable performances that I'm sure most of you recognize. Whatever name I highlighted, you will be performing that character and we'll see if your qualified to be an actor or not."

Five minutes!? I don't have time for that! Even if I wanted to put in the effort of performing this dumb play. The peacock handed me a thin script, the title read ' _The Lonely Lumberjack_ '. Oh wow, a classic. It's about a lumberjack who got lost in the woods until a strange wolf came out and guided him back to the village. There were theories of the wolf being a hallucination, others thought it was the lumberjack's wife as a spirit, but most people just say it was a random wolf who had a good heart. Looks like I'll be playing as the lumberjack.

I already know word-for-word from the story my father would read to me before going to bed. I'm still going to try and bomb my performance, I'm not going to have people watching me, it's uncomfortable.

When everyone was assigned a script, even Falco, Krystal, and Katt, they all scattered around the stage. I spent most of my five minutes going through my phone, catching up on any news or drama passing by. When the five minutes were up, we all formed in a straight line. I was still beside Wolf but this time, Krystal was beside me instead of the random armadillo.

"Alright, I'm sure all of you read the lines the characters you were assigned. However, instead of reading the highlighted name, I want you all to perform in front of me with the other character that wasn't highlighted. This would show not only how dedicated you are to perform, but also to see how experienced you are into memorizing the whole script, word-for-word, with every single character. After all, there could be unforeseen events where last minutes need to be made."

Ooooh… I may know the story, but I don't know the excerpt I was assigned. I know I didn't want to put effort into auditioning, but I at least want to save myself from the embarrassment of not knowing the specific excerpt I was to perform! My plan was to act out in a monotonous voice and slouch, not knowing the opposing lines!

I still have the script, maybe I can just scan through the other lines and–

"Faux! You'll be the first one to perform! Walk up to the center of the stage!"

Oh, you have got to be fu–

* * *

 **Katt Monroe**

There goes the leader of Star Fox. Getting ready to take the most difficult mission he's ever taken. Oh, oh… He's shaking his knees. He's… already looking over the script. In a matter of two seconds, this is already a dumpster fire. He's stuttering now. I can't bear to watch this, I just look over to Krystal reading over her script. I can't believe she actually sees something in that sad little awkward man, yet she still hasn't made an effort into advancing him, the only thing she did was lift him off of the floor. I pushed him on the ground for nothing and I got some gaudy prissy pants autograph. There's even a marked lipstick on it, how's that even possible.

I think I should just take care of this with my own hands, we're going with my plan instead. It's time to initiate the 'Make the Uncomfortable Fox Jealous' plan. From what I'm able to understand this black cat that is surrounded by a cloud of perfume is in love with Krystal. Krystal wants Fox. The black cat is desperate to get Krystal's attention… this theatre is going to perform the Birth of Lylat… the Heroine dies with a kiss…

Hoh! I know how to make this work!

I scooted close to Krystal and whispered to her.

"Hey Krystal, have you thought of actually performing this play. With Fox, Panther, and Wolf?"

"Not really, it feels wrong to perform in something that's part of a system I don't belong."

"But Krystal… if you _were_ to perform, you could play as the lead actress of the performance, Lyla."  
"Katt, what are you getting at."

"I'm just saying, there's a strong possibility you might be Lyla, after all, the female competition here looks pretty weak. Fox could be Corrnosius aaand there's a kissing scene in the performance. You two could possibly kiss…"

"R– really…"

"Of course. It's obvious this is destiny's way of telling you two to hook up." Not really, with Fox's performance right now, there's a strong chance he's not going to be assigned to anything. Not even as a janitor.

I'm pretty sure the black cat will be Corrnosius, which is exactly what my goal is. If Krystal is Lyla and the black cat is Corrnosius and they perform that kiss… there's no doubt Fox will be jealous. It's the best plan I have thought of, even better than the time I sent Bill on a goose chase to find a literal goose as I stole all of his shades to see what his eyes look like without them. It backfired as I realized he still had the ones he was wearing at the time.

Fox's performance finally ended and from the looks of it, most of the people just looked away or cringed at his acting. Blanco just stayed silent with a forced smile across his face.

"That was… certainly something, Faux. Good job on… lowering the bar for the others…" Fox just trudged back to the line as he stares at the ground, hugging himself. "So… who's nex–"

"I am! I volunteer!" The one who announced this was the queen of blue beside me. Looks like my plan is starting off well.

"Oh! I thought you weren't going to perform miss…"

"Krystal, my name is Krystal."

"Good. Thought it was going to be something like Vixen. I'm looking at you Faux and Wilfred."

Wolf was given the name Wilfred? That. Is. Hilarious. Speaking of 'Wilfred', his voice can be heard across the stage, even stopping Krystal from getting ready to perform.

"Wow Fox, that was terrible. I thought you were good at everything. Quite the shocker really."

"Wolf, can we not do this. Leave the poor man alone." The black cat walked past me and head towards Wolf.

"What? I'm just asking him why he flubbed it so terribly. What with him being 'the hero of Lylat' and all."

"Oh, why don't you stick a cork in it. It's not like you could do better. You're not good at lying so I doubt you're not going to be good at acting." Fox retaliated.

Oh no. What it is this feeling.

"Please, being roommates with a drama queen certainly improved my acting skills unlike you. Then again, you're just _always_ surrounded by drama wherever you go, like your two blue friends as prime examples."

"Don't you dare bring Falco and Krystal into this, you worn-out old Cyclops."

Oh my stars. Is… is this sexual tension!? Do these two have something more going on between them!?  
Are they… are they… ship material!?

"Oh crap! Hey lady watch out!" I hear someone yelling above me and before I could respond or look up, I felt something hitting against my head, knocking me out in the process.

Waking up, all I see is just a vast space of pink as far as the eye could see. This place looks almost familiar but I can't seem to put my finger on it. Though, what's most notable is I don't feel… protected. In fact, I feel a little chilly…

I wrap my arms around to warm myself up only to feel a lack sense of cloth. I looked at myself only to realize I'm no longer wearing anything at all.

"Oh my heavens! Where are my clothes! Where's everyone! Where am I!?" I quickly stood up and try to walk at whatever direction I'm facing. Yet, I feel like I'm going nowhere, all I see is just the same color of nothingness. I turn back to where I came from only to notice two figures off in the distance. From what I could hear they sound like they're arguing over something.

I headed towards the direction of the two but as I got closer I could make out one looking down at the other with a more jagged silhouette. The other one appears shorter and has a more smooth outline and a more slim body. As I walked closer, it turns out to be both Wolf and Fox.

As I try to get their attention, my thought process went to a halt as I see the both of them in the nude as well.

"Oh my goodness!" I turned around to avoid looking at them but as I did I see more men behind me talking to one another, all of which were lacking any clothing.

What is going on here!?

"You're such an idiot…"

"I don't know, I think I'm pretty smart… after all, I decided to be with you…"

When I tried to avert my gaze to the world, I could hear what sounds like to be Wolf and Fox's voice. Attracting my attention, I peaked towards their direction once more. As I did, I could feel my face getting hot as the two are at a close proximity with one another…

Oh no…

Are they going to…

OH. MY. STARS!

I don't understand… I thought this old life was far behind me now… I thought it would pass as I grow older but… my inner fangirl is burning deep inside.

I know what this dream is now…

This place… this place is…

MY SHIPPING DREAM!

I ship Wolf and Fox so much! The passionate rivalry between them is so exciting! The fact they were against each other even before the Lylat Wars with Fox's Father! The sexual tension between the two is just screaming and trying to break away its leash! I want these two to not only fight each other but to be together as well!

I ship them!

Turning to the other men who already committing romantic acts such as handholding, cuddling, kissing. It's all too much for me!

I ship them! And them! And them! I ship all the boys I see!

I could feel every bit of love growing around my environments, that's when I noticed a familiar blue bird up ahead… he's latching onto a green lizard and a familiar black cat…

Oh Falco, how I love you so much but… I could just ship with you just about any guy I see you with… I don't mind sharing you with any cute boy that'll look good with you.

I am…

I am…

I am the shipping queen!

* * *

 **Falco Lombardi**

I'm snapping my fingers over her face trying to get a response out of her. Yup. She's completely unconscious.

"So, how is the poor girl? Am I going to get sued?"

That white gaudy bird came up to me, fanning himself with a fan that's made out of feathers. How fitting.

"Yeah, uh, she seems… fine? She keeps mumbling about ships. Last time I checked, she has not once told me she's been fascinated by boats or something."

I turn to the other people, Fox and Wolf still arguing with Panther between them pressing his hands against both of their chests. Krystal is busy chastising the man who was the cause of Katt's knockout. Turns out, the man was on the catwalk at the time of the incident and he accidentally dropped a sandbag above her head.

"Lylat bless us your stars… We are off to a good start, I got two rowdy men barking at each other, an incompetent assistant, and an unconscious groupie on my stage." The birdman just keeps on fanning himself as he paces back and forth "Truly the worst day ever. Nothing else. This above all else like wars or and prominent figures deaths".

He quickly stops and turns to me as he swiftly closes his fan. I think he just broke it…

"You there! What's your name."

"Falco."

"Really? Stars, what is with these ridiculous names!" Takes one to know one… "Your name is now Francisco, Francisco take the groupie to the infirmary near the main lobby! Now."

"You know, her name is Katt."

"Good heavens! Is there something wrong with this system and its terrible originality in names! Francisco, take Catherine to the infirmary, ASAP!"

"Sure… jerk."

"Good. Krystal. Perform your audition. Thanks to these useless distractions, we've lost valuable time."

"Oh… okay."

Krystal walks up to the center of the stage and performs her act, as she does that I hoist Katt up by wrapping her arms around my neck and grabbed hold of her legs, putting her in a piggyback position.

Stars! I can feel myself getting ready to fall over. I don't comment on women's weight but man does she weigh like a truck, where does all that weight come from!? Eh, this does remind me of our preschool days, the girl always falls asleep at the end of school and I had to carry her back home.

I reached the main lobby, the guy behind the concession stands looked at me and understand the situation as he points to his right to a door with a sign of a red cross. It's scary how he knows the situation, it's as if this was a common thing in the theatre.

Walking over to the infirmary and heading inside, there were two vacant beds side by side, one against the wall. I dropped Katt to the one near the wall as I sat on the other bed. I sighed in relief as the extra weight on me was lifted.

"Ya know, Katt. You were a pain when it came to missions and you're still a pain now. Hard to believe Ma would always tell me to date you. You're brash, annoying, selfish… I feel like I'm just attacking myself now instead of you."

I looked at her with her eyes still closed. Glad she's still unconscious. Don't get me wrong, she's… nice but the last thing I want is to be held down. Plus, she's just a friend! Wonder if this is how Fox deals with when it comes to Krystal. Yeah, don't think I noticed. Pretty clear you see her as a friend and nothing else, probably more of a sister actually. It's just that neither of you has noticed.

Looking back at Katt once more, she's no longer mumbling. In fact, she looks more peaceful. I will admit, she's cute when she's not gossiping or flirty. She seems more… real.

…

…

What the heck am I saying? Why am I not back at the stage?

I got back on my feet and reached the infirmary's door. I turned the knob but not before I looked back at Katt.

"You're wild, you know that." Turned back to the door, I head out.

* * *

 **Wolf O'Donnell**

"Beautiful! Beautiful! My stars, had I never seen such a performance before! You are a natural when it comes to acting, dear! I feel sorry for anybody who missed such spectacular performance!"

"Oh, why thank you Mr. Floshei."

"Alright, now get out. You're hogging the stage." The crazy bird pushes the blue chick to the side as he scans for the next person to act out their garbage. I feel sorry for the next poor sod embarrassing himself in front of ever– Why is he staring at me?

Oh. Crap…

"Mr. Wilf–"

"Yeah, yeah, I got it." Before I got to the stage I made sure to get the Pup's attention by bumping into him. As he glared, I whispered 'Watch this, puppy.' and walked to the center of the stage.

The scene I'm to act is from ' _The Failing King,_ ' the scene is where the King realizes the massacre he caused and that he's all alone with no one by his side. Except for his wife… the last ally he has, will now leave him.

I _was_ to perform as the King, but with the whack adding a twist, I guess I have to act out as the wife. I took my stance of an anguished Queen on her knees.

"My love… why must your pride take over the man I once knew. The man I loved is now dead, before me is but the toxic, poisonous shadow that was left behind." That sounded dull, I have to relate to this character in order to do well.

Think, think. What makes me brokenhearted… it has to be something from my… past. Heck, of course _he's_ the first person I can think of…

"I have shown you nothing but support. I never questioned your intelligence before each battle. I never questioned the risks you were willing to take that only resulted in failure after failure."

I slammed my fist on the floor and looked up and glare at nothing, revealing my fangs in the process.

"What about your own son! He loved you the most and you just left him behind! You ruined him and now he's gone!"

Silence… it's always awkward when you don't have a partner to act with… With a short pause, I stood up and turned away from the rows of seats. I stared at the other 'actors', but I stared at _him_ the most. It's disgusting how he resembles so much like him. To think. he would help me act out to the best of my ability.

"I am a tired woman… so many moons have passed where I stay awake restless. How I wish you were smarter. How I wish you were more passionate. How I wish you gave more attention to your son. You promised him you'd come back."

Crap… I swear I could feel something coming out of my eye.

"I'm leaving. I'm leaving you, this land… this world. I have nothing left… but I never had anything to begin with. After all, to you, I'm just a ghost. Do you even see me? Can you even hear me?"

Silence.

"All you can see is just another enemy, your own wife. You killed her years before you now lost your army and your kingdom."

I think… this is the last line my 'partner' would say. After that pause it's my last line... shoot. How did it go again…?

"You're on your own now… may Lylat watch over you now." With that last line, I slowly walked towards the other 'actors' as I hugged myself.

Silence once more. It quickly diminished with the sound of one person clapping.

"Bravo, Mr. Wilfred! There were a couple of errors, for one thing, it's not Lylat that watches over Jameson, it was his _actual_ wife. As she was the one he truly loved and the family of Jameson never believed in Lylat. You also kept calling yourself as his wife which wasn't the other character in your script."

Oh crap, I forgot. It's not the wife I was acting. I was the mistress he slept with. Whatever, all I know is I did way better than the Pup.

"Alright, who's next… you with the long neck!" He points to a giraffe.

I walked back to Panth who patted my back with a silent 'good job'. I looked over to the Pup who glanced at me but quickly turned to the other direction. The blue chick is whispering to the blue bird, guess everything went fine with the pink chick.

Time would slowly pass by as everyone performed their own assigned script. Panth was by far the best, to the point, it put the white bird to tears. When the last person finished their act, the bird walked back up to the stage and preps himself for what may be a final announcement.

"Alright, now that everyone has performed. I will be judging everyone's performance with the notes I have written down. Meet me here this Tuesday, early afternoon and I will announce everyone's roles. Again, some of you may not be actors, some will be in the backstage, dressers, make-up artists, etc. You can all leave now."

With that said, everyone dispersed and went their own way. I sat on the edge of the stage as I kick the air, waiting for Panth who's accompanying the blue chick as she waits for the blue bird to get the pink chick.

...

Maybe I should start remembering their names. I'm starting to confuse myself. Speaking of not remembering names, I see the Pu–… Fox, walking up to me and sat beside me.

"What do you want?"

"I'm bored."

"So what, am I your entertainment for tonight?"

"Please. Think before you say anything else."

"Oh you know it was intentional."

The small conversation died as I just kept looking at the empty rows of seats. Fox just looks at his phone, scrolling upwards from some social app he's using. I could hear the clicking he makes, almost makes my head nod. Before anything else could happen he spoke again.

"You're a good actor, you know." Well. That caught me off-guard.

"Um… thanks. I'm sure you would've been good too, had you read your script."

"You knew about that?"

"Of course I did, so did Panth. We have an excellent vision you know, hard to believe that blue bird friend of yours didn't notice. His name is… Francis?"

"Falco."

"Ah, Falco. Got it."

Thus, another short conversation died but apparently gained a second wind with Fox speaking once more.

"I'm sorry."

"What?"

"I'm sorry… I punched you. At Mandarin Fox."

"Oh… Oh! Um… it's okay, barely forgot it." Not really, I still have a broken eyepatch… everyone can see my scarred eye. "I'm sorry I made fun of your Dad."

I didn't look at him but I could sense him peering into my soul. Before he could speak up, Krystin... Krystin? Krystin called his name and told him she and the others were ready to leave. He got up as did I, he looked as if he wanted to say something but instead turned back and followed Krystin. Without looking back, he waved his hand at me. I looked at Panth who was ready to leave as well, as I walked up to him, he wrapped his arm over my shoulder.

"Can you believe it, Wolf? You and I are going to be actors! We're finally doing something good for Corneria instead of attacking it! Isn't that great!"

"Yup. Can't believe it either…"

I didn't pay attention to what he said, my mind was wandering somewhere else.

I can't believe I actually apologized to Fox. When was the last time I genuinely apologized? Feels like years...

Panth and I went back to our apartment where we brought some Mandarin Fox along the way. We also got extra eggrolls for Leon, who was waiting for us at home.

* * *

 **Author's Notes (With Confidence... I think)**

Hoo boy, I'm going to admit, this was probably the weirdest but fun Chapter I've done thus far.

Trust me, when I was writing Katt's segment, I was like 'Oooooh this is weirding me out and making me uncomfortable... but I planned this scene for weeks so I have to commit to it.' Hopefully, you all weren't weirded out.

What I did enjoy, in fact, LOVE when I was writing this was the in-universe tales and stories. _The Birth of Lylat_ , _The Lonely Lumberjack_ , and _The Failing King_. I had fun when I wrote them and if you ask me, they're really important in this story than just some fluff in the Chapter.

I've also been doing research on how theatres and behind the scenes work. It's really fascinating thus far, but I still need to do research, do tell me any facts, info about theatres or just any errors I made about it!

One more thing. Blanco, the White Peacock, made him on the whim. If you're worried about him getting any attention or segments. I'm here to reassure you, he's just a side character who'll only appear in this story and not the other two. He'll only get minimal attention when characters are in the theatre rehearsing, performing, etc.

In conclusion, I do hope you all enjoyed this Chapter as much as I did and I hope you're enjoying the story thus far as well.


	8. Chapter 8

**First World Problems**

Chapter 8: Typical Monday

* * *

 **Fox McCloud** : Morning, Day 8

"Huuuuuuuaaah…" Ah, my jaw hurts… what is that? The eleventh time I yawned? Today just feels so slow. I honestly feel like it'd be the afternoon but no, it's only 10.

I'm just currently laying on my couch, staring at the fan whirring above me as I lazily follow its spin cycle, trying to catch up with it. It's dead silent around the living room, I could turn on the TV but there really isn't anything great on. Plus, using the excuse to check the news would be boring. I still have years ahead of me.

"Haaaaaaah…" Twelfth…

I think the problem is that there really is nothing to do today. Its weird, last week has been nothing but drama and mayhem and all but at least it was exciting. I wonder what could be the cause of… oh yeah, him. With those days being restless I would ask for some peace and relaxation, now that I have it, I'm already bored.

I should probably go and hang out with somebody today, to keep me from dying out of boredom, but who?

There's always Falco… oh wait, I forgot. He's still doing his bet with the whole delivery service thing. Same with Slippy, I feel sorry for the frog. Was put into a stressful situation, always pumped with adrenaline and noises, definitely not the atmosphere he would be a part of.

I mean, there's Krystal, she doesn't have a job as far as I'm aware of. Then again, I feel like she's put up with me the whole last week. If anything, she probably needs some time to herself or anyone else that isn't causing her trouble.

Wolf…?

…

Eeeeeh… I don't think so, we may have forgiven each other but we're still on thin ice… I still don't know what came over me to just... go talk to him, as if I forgot everything he and I did these past few days... ever since that act he did, he seemed so... real? He looked as if he saw something in me, he certainly stared at me throughout the whole act but why? Was it to flaunt? To prove he's better than me? Or is there something deeper?

Whatever the answer is, I'd rather spent time with him if there's somebody else accompanying me, like Bill…

Bill!

I promised him we should spend more time during my vacation! Raising my upper body off of the couch I reached for the side table and grabbed my phone. Going through all of my contacts I went straight to the 'G' category in search of his last name. I stopped and read the words 'Grey Bill' and called him.

A couple of rings came in before I hear a friendly 'hello'.

"Hey Bill, how're you doing?"

"Doing fine and dandy as always, buddy! You need something?"

"Seeing as how I have free time today, what with me and the theatre and all. I was wondering if you and I would spend time with each other, you know, maybe go to the park or that old arcade we used to go to during the academy days?"

The sound of him clicking his tongue could be heard from the other side and sighed.

"I'm sorry, bud. I'm currently hanging out with someone else right now, and even then, I'm booked for the rest of the day. I have to meet two girls later in the afternoon."

"Oh… okay then. Well, I don't want to fill your plate more, I'll leave you be."

"Maybe some other time?"

"Yeah, maybe… bye."

"See ya later, dude."

After he said that, the sounds of beeping could be heard, replacing his voice.

Well, there goes my only other opportunity to escape this house. I need to find new people- Oh wait! Lucy!

…

Lucy… Don't get me wrong, she means well but… I still haven't thought about her own problems and even then, she'll probably keep on pressuring me to save an old business. I always expect some businessmen trying to use me to advertise their products or brand deals, but I never expected a close friend would ask me that.

I mean, then again, I haven't done any favors for her and she would always help me out… I just wish it wasn't through… my name.

…uugh, suck it up, Fox. You're better than this. Just talk to Lucy and see if she's free or not. I go scrolled down from the 'G's to the 'H's to find Lucy Hare and called her. With just one unfinished buzz, she picked it up.

"Fox? How're you doin' good mate."

"H-"

"Listen, Fox I jus' wanna apologize 'bout the last time we hung out. I felt really bad and I was hopin' I could make it up with ya today if yer not too busy."

"Lu-"

"But! If you are busy, then I totally understand. This is yer vacation and it's the time for you to sit and relax and forget everythin' else around you."

"Lucy could you ju-"

"I planned on us visitin' my Daddy an' all and maybe after that you and I could go to that one arcade you and Bill would always go to. To ignore you guys' upcoming exam-"

"LUCY!"

"…Yes, Fox."

Lylat, does she breathe between her sentences… "I'll be glad to spend time with you today. It's been a while since I last talked to Peppy too."

"Great! We'll meet at the Cornerian Central Park like last time. Jus' lemme find a fire extinguisher, gotta put out the fire coming from the oven. Never baked before, wish me luck, Fox. Buh-bye!"

After she hung up, I look at my phone, staring at my reflection.

"What… was that last part?"

* * *

Walking along the sidewalk I quickly rushed to Central Park. The sky is as cloudy as always within these pasts few days, yet there hasn't been any sign of snow. The buildings are already decorated with lights and miniature displays of what Lylat appeared to be. Occasionally there would be other characters as well such as Corrnosius or Zonniel.

"I didn't realize it would be windy too…" I could see other passersby walking against the wind, some holding umbrellas that are dragging along with the tide. Why would they even bring an umbrella in the first place?

Off in the distance, I could see a commotion up ahead but because the wind is causing my eyes to squint, I could barely glance further ahead. As I try though, I see a figure running towards me and grabbed my wrist only to pull me along with them.

I could feel myself almost fall to the ground with the unexpected surprise but quickly recovered and run along with the stranger. I'm running back to the direction I came from with the stranger grasping tightly around my wrist. I know it can't be Lucy, as there's a large tail waving up and down, is in a circular motion and green. The color should've been the first thing I pointed out bu… wait a minute, is this Le-

Before I could finish my thought process I was pulled into an alleyway and pushed up against a wall with a hand covering my mouth but somehow soft.

"Mmmph!?" I tried to speak out, but I was muffled. Looking in front of me, I see that familiar chameleon and his often than not, narrow sharp eyes. His breathing is shaky and looked back outside of the alley. He quickly turned invisible and before I could try and pull his arm out of my mouth, I was unable to see my hand, to an extent, my arm.

A couple of policemen ran by, but one stood still and looked in our direction. He only stared at us for a moment before continuing to follow the other policemen.

Leon slowly reveals himself and I could slowly see my fingers taking back its place, later my whole hand and then arm. He quickly let's go of me and leaned on the opposing wall as he slides down to the ground. He looks winded.

"Leon! What the heck is going on?"

He glares at me and then looks at the hand that was originally covering my mouth. It was in the heat of the moment, but I never noticed until now, that he was grasping what appears to be a cashmere sweater.

Putting two and two together, I walked up to him.

"Did you steal that? Why would you do that?"

I didn't get a response out of him.

"Why did you drag me along anyways!?"

Still nothing, the only thing I got was him looking at me then back at the sweater.

"Are you going to answer to me?"

"Quiet you, I'm thinking and I'm tired. It's rare for me to turn others invisible. I can't think straight…"

I exasperated and just tapped my foot, waiting for him to 'think'. I could still hear his heavy breathing as I wrap myself from this cold weather. With time, he finally spoke up.

"You sure like to question a lot. You know that?"

"Well here's the thing, I didn't expect my day to have a chameleon bolting at me and take me with him for no apparent reason and hide in an alley."

"And complain… you sure like to complain a lot too."

"Oh my.. just tell me why you dragged me along with you and your problems?"

"Because… if I was going to be sent to prison, I wanted someone who could tell Lord O'Donnell or the black cat I was taken in."

"You expected me to do that, for you?"

"Yes."

He's… he's a lunatic.

"Okay… but why did you steal a sweater?"

"Because. The cat got angry with me for throwing all of his cologne into our neighbor's window."

"Why… did you do that, Leon?"

"Because. I don't like that neighbor. She always stares at me, like I'm her grandson she never wanted. It's gross."

"Weird reason but… that doesn't give you an excuse to do that."

"Will you be quiet. I swear you and that cat are so similar. Always nagging at me. This dumb planet and it's goody two shoe law."

"That still doesn't explain the stolen sweater."

"The cat was mad at me and said we weren't going to get Mandarin Fox for a week. I didn't want that, so I figured I get something he likes. He likes really expensive fancy clothing, so I went to the most expensive looking store to find the most expensive item. That being this sweater."

Are you… serious.

"I would say that's the nicest thing you've done, but the fact that you stole it just to get rid of a punishment that you deserve, doesn't exactly feel… forgiving."

"Well, what else can I do? I don't have any money, as for what I could make, all I got are knives and the art of stealth."

"Don't you have any other hobbies? Like painting or something?"

"No. I don't. This planet sucks, I hate everything about it. I don't understand it at all. I don't understand how the cat and Lord O'Donnell can already adapt to this place…"

He hides his face on the sweater as he curls his tail around him.

I have never seen him so vulnerable before… I kind of figured he was just some psychotic stone-cold lizard but… he's… he's confused, lost. I shouldn't be judgmental, after all, we're no longer fighting each other. I'm seeing him at a different light than back then.

I sighed and kneeled down before him. He raises his head and gives me the same glare as before but… that glare looks more fragile… see-through even.

"Tell you what. How about I go buy this sweater and you can still give it to Panther. After that, no more stealing, okay?"

"Tch… fine. Whatever…"

We both stood up and looked at each other. He pushes the sweater to my chest and looks away.

"…Thanks"

"You're welcome." The two of us walked back to the store he stole it from. After a lot of explaining and covering for Leon. I paid for the sweater that I will say, its cost is unbelievable. I swear I could almost cry as if I was forced to sell two houses just to buy this sweater. Luckily the price was cut in half as I promised the company's owner that I approved of its business and appear in their advertisements.

Who would've thought, using my name would help a crazy maniacal lizard. I still hate it but… I guess so long as it helps someone I know…

Oh shoot! Speaking of helping someone, I forgot Lucy! I pulled my phone out of my jacket only to receive 8 messages and 3 missed calls. Going to speed dial, I waited for Lucy to pick up.

After a couple of rings, I hear the same loud voice, sounding more annoyed.

"Fox, where were you? Daddy was worried about you. Visiting hours from the hospital was over and he got super sad!"

"Sorry Lucy, I had to… help a friend last minute. I was caught off guard."

"Hmmph… I see then, keep me updated next time. Well, do you still want to hang out or not? You also gotta find a way to make up for my Daddy, he wanted to see what you've been up to."

"Yeah, we're still going to hang out. I'll be sure to visit him next time." As I kept on talking to Lucy, I look at Leon walking by and waved at me as he keeps walking away, clutching on a bag with the sweater inside. I smiled and kept on talking. "You know what, I also want to talk about that business you're wanting to save when we meet each other."

"Really! I mean- you don't have to, but if ya want…" Her voice drowns out as I look back at Leon.

Maybe there really is something more to Star Wolf than meets the eye.

* * *

 **Bill Grey** – Morning, (Same time as the call ended with him and Fox.)

"I'm sorry, bud. I'm currently hanging out with someone else right now, and even then, I'm booked for the rest of the day. I have to meet two girls later in the afternoon."

"Oh… okay then. Well, I don't want to fill your plate more, I'll leave you be."

"Maybe some other time?"

"Yeah, maybe… bye."

"See ya later, dude."

I ended the call and just stared at my phone, of all the times we could hang out it had to be today? I'm really sorry, Fox.

"So, I'm guessing that was Fox?"

I derived my attention to the person sitting across of me.

"Oh, sorry, yeah."

"I could leave if you want. I'm not really that worth hanging out compared to him."

"Nonsense! Truth be told when I got a call from you, I was expecting it was Fox, Katt, Lucy or even Slippy. Never in mind would I hang out with you, Wolf! Haha!" I look at the lupine who crosses one leg over the other, drinking the black coffee he ordered when we got here.

This café is a lot different from where Katt works, it's a lot more rustic with southern charm to it. Also, the workers don't chastise or give customers coffee burns. We're currently sitting by the window watching passersby walking against the wind or being blown away by them.

Uuugh… I can't understand how Wolf got here with just a tank top and cargo shorts. His white mohawk is tied back into a short ponytail and from the looks of it, he's got a new eyepatch, this time with red stitching near the edges.

"I don't know, man; you and Fox are practically glued to each other. I hate to tear you two apart."

"I'm sure he'll be fine without me. Besides this is a good opportunity for me to get to know you. I'm always glad to make new friends! Last time we hung out was great, I still kicked your butt."

"You wouldn't if you hadn't kept on running around the stage, grabbing random items along the way! Fight like a man!"

"It's called strategy and you know it. Not my fault I know how to go against 'hardcore' fighters like you."

"Just you wait, next time you and I fight, I'm going to turn off items. Then, we'll see who's laughing now!"

I still can't believe it, the notorious Wolf O'Donnell, leader of Star Wolf and was hired by Andross during the Lylat War. Sitting across from me, talking about video games as he sips his drink. It's all surreal but I'm glad it is real, it's nice to see the good side of people.

"I do have to ask, you don't gotta answer it though. Why did you quit Star Wolf?"

His cocky attitude shrunk his smile into a frown and just keeps his head facing me but his eye travels in a different direction. This may have been a heavy subject to start out with, especially the second time we hung out.

"I just… didn't feel like it, that's all."

I wouldn't be lying if I hadn't already figured out that was going to be my answer. To be fair, I am a member of the Cornerian army. We have to keep an eye on him and his friends at all times for now, so it would be understandable if he kept it vague.

"So… changing the subject, where'd you get that snazzy eyepatch! Looks brand new."

His ears perked up at the topic and raise his head, away from the table. His tail behind him starts to wag left to right.

"So glad you asked. You see, Panth- you remember Panth right? The black cat, my roommate?" I just nod at him. "Well, ever since the fight Fox and I had, turns out, Panth secretly asked one of the clothing stores he owns to design a custom-made eyepatch for me! Actually, no. He ordered a whole set with each different color stitching. I chose red because it matches my outfit, Panth says it doesn't make much of a difference, but I say it otherwise."

"Oh, that's thoughtful of hi- Wait, he owns a couple of clothing stores?"

"Oh yeah, dude's hecking rich. It's how we were able to rent the apartment. Before Star Wolf shut down, he would buy us repairs, upgrades, etc. back at Sargasso."

"I… What clothing brand does he own!?"

"'The Cat's Eye' I think it was called. That company was owned by his dad, then his dad's dad, then his dad's dad's dad. Then I think it was his dad's dad's dad's mom? The main point is, it was practically a lineage."

"Sweet Lylat… I knew the founder of the brand's last name is Caroso, but I figured it was a different family. That last name is really common."

"Dude was always pampered, he would have food brought to him. Which is why he's terrible at cooking."

"Wait… but the other day, he was going to make dinner for us… when we came to you guys' place."

"I know, that's why Leon and I let him cook this time, that way you guys would have to eat his terrible cooking! Shame we instead ordered pizza though, I was fine with either result anyway."

"You're such a jerk."

"Have you met me, Fido?"

The two of us chuckled as we banter, time would pass by. At one point I noticed a green individual run by with a couple of other men after him, but I paid it no mind. Near the end of the morning and close to the afternoon, a beep came from my watch, signifying it was almost time to meet the other two. Wolf notices this and slightly lowers his ears with his tail drooping.

"Hm… I have to go meet my friends. I promised them I would hang out."

"Ah, shame to end it here so soon."

"You could come along if you want? I'm sure the two will be glad to spend time with you."

"Ya sure, I already had you blown off Fox, I hate to get between you guys' time."

"Nonsense, I insist. Plus, you should totally make new friends!"

"Uhm… okay. Yeah, thanks."

"No problem!" The two of us got off of the seating booth and head on out. We walked to my car and I was cold during that walk while Wolf stayed unfazed, in fact, his tail just kept on wagging as we got to the car.

As we got inside, I started it up with whatever music I had previously turned on. The radio was currently playing a classic song I was all too familiar with, "Titania" by Dodo. I sensed this was something Wolf wouldn't be all into.

As I reached towards the stereo to change the music I was interrupted by Wolf singing.

"I bless the rains down Titania~!" I couldn't believe my ears nor eyes, he's singing along to the lyrics as he grooves around. Shimmying his shoulders as he moves his arms as if playing the drums. I figured he would be into metal or screamo but not… this.

This man is always full of surprises, especially when you least expect it. I left the stereo alone and just drove to our next destination, Wolf singing along to one song after another, blowing me away with all the songs he knows word-for-word.

* * *

 **Krystal** – Early Afternoon

So during the first day of my vacation, I complained about how I have little to no friends. The ones I do have, I barely know of, such as Slippy.

Today I figured I would get to know him a little more, by spending time in the mall with him to buy presents for the others. I would have used this day to spend some time with Fox, but he probably needs a break from the week he's had.

Though I am starting to regret that decision, I'm kind of in an unfavorable position… You see, the plan was that I go to the mall with just Slippy. He insisted on inviting his girlfriend with us since she loves shopping for presents, I happily obliged but…

Now that she's here… I can sense such a threatening and intimidating aura resonating from her. She just keeps on smiling yet, I could feel her getting prepared for some upcoming war…

We're currently inside the mall walking to the next store for a gift for Fox. Slippy happily holding a couple of bags we previously bought. Amanda, I think her name was, is currently holding the rest while I'm left empty-handed.

"Are… are you sure you can carry all of that, Amanda? I can hel-"

"No need, Krystal. I can carry these, Slippy here likes the idea of me being strong so I'll be glad to carry most of the bags. You just stay there and look pretty… because you are."

I gulped at that last comment. She seems like a really nice girl but… even though I'm not reading her thoughts, her aura is practically screaming at me… it's honestly frightening…

"Slippy, are you fine? do yo-"

"No, no. If he needs any help, he can ask me. It'd be hitting two birds with one stone. In fact, three! I'm technically exercising more, Slippy would have to carry less and you don't do anything. At all. None."

Oh boy… why did I have to hang out with Slippy today… I could've hung out with Fox, Katt, Falco… no, scratch that, that's too far. I should probably converse with Amanda, show her I mean no harm.

"By the way, Amanda, can I ask you something?"

"Hm? Oh sure, you best watch what you ask, many people could interpret how you ask your question…"

Stars, this woman is scary. "You always wear that ribbon, mind if I ask why?"

"Oh? Oh! Well, I actually got this from Falco believe it or not. The boy accidentally hurt Slippy one time and he felt so ashamed when I heard about it, he gave me this as an apology! I wear this as a reminder for both him and me, for that one event."

I'm positive he felt something more than just being ashamed… Does Slippy know about this!? This woman is…

"Oh hey, girl!"

Hm? I recognize that voice anywhere.

"Oh, well, speak of the devil." Amanda says this as she looks up ahead, I followed her direction to see both Falco and Katt, hand in hand. Actually, more of Katt pulling Falco's hand.

"How ya doin' you crazy chick, Lil' boy toy, and Krystal, baby! So good to see you again!"

Wait, Katt knows Amanda? Slippy I understand, but Amanda? Wait, she also knows how crazy she is?!

"Katt, so nice to see you here, I see you're spending your time well with Falco!" And just like that, that screaming aura vanished…

"Yeah, me and Blue feathers here are out snooping! Being local heroes and all!" Okay, that's new.

I join in on the conversation. "May I ask why you two are doing that? Is Falco okay? He doesn't look… too alive…"

"Oh, don't mind him. He's just tired from all the walkin'. Right now, we're snooping that black cat from yesterday!"

"Y- you mean Panther? Why?"

"Duh! He's competition to you Krys! We tryin' to find any weaknesses and take that as your advantage to get a good role in the play!"

"Wha… Katt. What competition is there? Panther is going to play as a male character, I'm going to play as a female character. If he's anybody's competition, it's Fox and Wolf."

"What! Ever! He's still competition! Do you want Fox to be the lead actor or not!"

"Katt… you and I saw how bad he did in the rehearsals… I doubt he'll have a role at all."

"Not if we take out the other competition!"

"Katt, no."

"Just a suggestion. Ain't that right, Falco?"

"Please… lemme rest… times like these I wished I amputated my legs… to cool robotic ones…"

"Hush now, Falco. You're talking crazy talk! Oh! Crap! He's heading into that store! Come on, Falco! Onward!"

"Somebody… please… save me…"

And thus, the two headed off into a gaudy looking clothing store, from the looks of it there's an all 50% off on all perfumes. Something Panther probably enjoys, and Falco despises. I almost feel sorry for him… almost.

After the two left, the three of us went back to our Lylat shopping. I tried my best conversing with Amanda and Slippy, mostly Amanda. Let's just say the results were left unchanged for the most part.

On the bright side though, I found a gift that'll surely make Fox happy, at least I hope it will. He was the first person I thought of when I looked at the gift.

* * *

 **Miyu** – Afternoon

"Fay. I hate you."

The bench Fay and I are sitting, well I'm sitting, Fay is just standing, is near the middle of the Central Park of Corneria. Right at the center are three grand statues in a triangular formation. From a bird's eye view, General Pepper is off to the far left, the team Star Fox with Fox McCloud in the front is to the right and downward is the statue of the late James McCloud.

We're sitting closest to General Pepper's podium, freezing our tails, mostly mine. Fay is just moving her body as if she was jogging in place. Despite the warm sun gazing down on us, the wind still overwhelms us.

"What did I do?"

"Why… are we not inside a building with a nice heater? My whiskers are practically forming icicles below them!"

"We promised Bill we were going to meet in Central Park near the statues. If we're to leave to a building he might get lost."

"Wouldn't it have been better if we met at the cinema… makes our meeting spot much less complicated."

Fay stopped to a halt and looked down at me. "I… never thought of that…"

"Fay. I hate you. Again."

"But heeeeey! Look at you, being all smart!"

"Don't patronize me when I'm cold."

"Hey there, ladies!" We could hear a familiar a voice heading our way, thank Lylat. I was getting ready to thrash about. Fay turned around to follow the voice.

"Oh, Bill! you mad-"

Fay cut her sentence short, this got my attention to see what's made her stop mid-sentence. I was caught off guard as I turn to see Bill waving us as he gives his usual smile, what's different was the scary looking wolf beside him carrying a frown and a droopy eye.

The two walked up to us, the former giving Fay a tight hug while the latter puts his hands in his pockets and looked somewhere else. After Bill was done hugging Fay, he walked to me and gave me the same treatment, causing me to stand up in the process.

"So good to see you two after the court case! I'm still surprised you still have your job, you know!"

"Um… thanks…"

After the short response, the atmosphere suddenly got more awkward. Bill smiling, Fay just twiddles her thumbs as she raises herself from her toes up and down. I just stare at the ground avoiding everyone else's gaze and the baddy with a body just huffs as he pulls out his phone.

The silence was unbearable, and Fay finally spoke up after a minute passed.

"Um… Bill… is that…"

"I shouldn't have com-" The baddy was getting ready to walk off, Bill stopped him with a hand against his chest.

"No, no, no, Wolf! You stay, they're just surprised is all!"

"Yeah! It's just, you showed up unannounced is all, everything is fine. Right, Miyu?" Fay looks over to me, trying to find reinforcement as she pats my shoulder.

"You're Wolf, right? The dude who liked, worked for Andross and killed many Cornerians?" Yeah, I'm blunt.

Everything went back into silence with Fay covering her face, Bill smile starts to crack as it twitches. Hey, if we want to make this any less awkward, I figured I point out the elephant in the room. In our case, the Wolf in the park.

Wolf just huffs once more and stared at the ground. "Yeah, that's me…" His voice carrying a tinge of melancholy.

"Alrighty then. Can we go to the movies now? My tail is freezing." I looked over to Bill giving me a look-over as Fay burrows her brows with her jaw open.

"What? We say what we need to say, and now that that's dealt with we don't have to deal with it anymore, right?"

"M-Miyu… there's more to it than just pointing out the obvious…" Oh boy, another lecture from Fay, I can feel it now.

"Okay, yeah. I did work for Andross, I just wanted the money. I'm no longer the leader for Star Wolf. Can we just watch a movie you guys are apparently planning to watch, or do I just leave?"

Fay and I look over at Wolf and Bill, the former crossing his arms as he taps his foot. Bill just facepalms himself.

"No, you can stay… you're right, I think we should go to the cinema now. I'm sorry for not giving you a proper introduction, Wolf. Let me start all over." Fay turns her whole body and gave a curtsey to him. "My name's Fay. Fay Winter. It's a pleasure to meet you."

"My, how formal…despite you already know me, I'll still tell you. Wolf O'Donnell, a former mercenary and the cause of many widows." He bows and still kept his face expressionless. I chuckled a bit, to make it less awkward.

Fay looks over to me to follow her lead, I reached my hand towards him. "Miyu Mishi." He grabbed my hand and shakes it, so firm.

"Your family's name is after a mythological animal?"

"Oh! Yeah! Didn't know you knew that. Not many do."

"I've learned a lot of mythology in Sargasso, whenever I get bored." He releases my hand and looks over to Bill. "So, we heading out now?"

"Hm? Oh! Yeah! Come on everyone, let's head to my car and we'll be on our way." He walks ahead of us, Wolf follows close to him as Fay and I trail behind.

"So, what're we watchin'?"

I'm sure Fay will tell you. She'll have any excuse to talk about a Lylaland movie. As if on cue, Fay runs up beside Wolf.

"Oh my Stars, am I glad you asked! So, it's a movie about a poor Pit Bull who falls in love with an extremely rich Siamese Cat and…" Fay went on and on about the trailer of the movie before we got to Bill's car.

As we got inside, she continued to talk and talk about it, going more in-depth with analysis about each specific scene of the trailer. As we reached to the cinema, we all got out of the car and headed on inside.

"…Now what's interesting about that coffee is that it's the same coffee from another movie made by Lylaland, further confirming every story is connected into one world. Now the nex-"

"Oh my Stars! Fay. I get it! I just wanted to know what movie we're watching. We're already at the cinema!"

"Really? I didn't even notice… I'm sure you'll enjoy this one though!"

"Right. Yup. Friggin' lemme just go buy the tickets and popcorn."

"No wait, I do that. You're a guest and plus I'm rich."

"Nah, got a roommate who's super rich as well, he gave me his weird membership card because he was bored of movies. He says his mother was well known here."

"Wha… but… I'm the only rich…"

"Oh wow, Fay. Looks like you have a rival nearby." I wrapped my arm around her shoulders, she looks so dismayed. She would always be the one paying whenever we hang out somewhere, so I can see how she would be surprised to not pay for anything. Either way, I don't care.

We got our tickets and headed to a screen room with the movie we wanted to watch, took our seats and enjoyed the film. I really didn't pay much attention to the movie itself, I'm just excited to go to the in-door arcade after this, though I do have the feeling Wolf will certainly make our lives more interesting from now on.

He should hang out with us sometime.

* * *

 **Author's Note for a long time**

Hoo diggety dang. You'd think with my vacation starting like two weeks ago-ish, I'd have like, plenty of time.

Which I do, but most of them were for drawing... _secret Santa drawings..._ BUT THAT DOESN'T MATTER! What matters is that I was able to not only write this chapter and tried to make it as fulfilling as possible but I also re-worked Chapter 1 and 2!

By re-work I mean fixing errors, adding more bits and pieces of information, make sentences more... fluent? I even added one more segment in the first Chapter.

Reason I re-worked on them is that, I think I'm viable enough to fix my errors on the two as I was (and still am) an amateur back then and I kind of started writing off blindly. Plus, seeing as how I have free time during my vacation, I figured it was a good opportunity to do so, ya get me?

But I feel like I'm ignoring this Chapter now so let me put my thoughts into this Chapter. This felt... random, but if anything, I think this Chapter was more of a set-up for bigger events then an event itself. Did that make sense? Main point is, Fox is slowly getting along not only with Wolf but with the whole Star Wolf group. Wolf, on the other hand, is getting along with people most would normally never expect he would hang out with. Krystal... as far as I'm aware of... Krystal and Slippy's relationship is just... vague... I wanted to make something between the two, but then I pulled the Amanda card and the... Kalco...? (Is that the ship name...)

Speaking of Kalco(?), originally, this was going to have 5 segments with Katt's POV with her and Falco doing a stakeout on spying on Panther, but I couldn't figure out where that was going and I feel like this Chapter is long enough as it is. Though I still wanted to give them a little attention.

As always, I hope you all are enjoying the story so far!


	9. Chapter 9

**First World Problems**

Chapter 9: Theater Kids

* * *

 **Panther Caroso** : Early Afternoon; Day 9

 _"Yo, Panth! Leon did one of his 'secret' not so secret Search your Friends Room Game. When were you a hecking theatre kid?"_

 _"That lizard… Don't mind my past, Wolf. It was but a distant dream I had when I was little."_

 _When I was little…_

When I was little…

My sweet Mother was known for being a famous Actress, everywhere she goes there always seems to be a paparazzi with her. One of those paparazzi was my Father, poor sod was a clumsy fool yet was able to steal my Mother's gaze at the time.

She would always tell me how charming he was, he had this radiance with him where he means no harm, and he was charismatic and somehow approachable to her. She saw the beauty in something so wretched…

I wanted to follow in her footsteps. Not as an actor you see from movies though, I wanted to be in Broadway, sing and dance. Move people to amazement, fear, joy, sadness, and anger. I want my performance to be a rollercoaster of emotions.

That's what I thought back then. With my Mother passing and My Father distant… it seemed nothing more but a mirage in a cold, night, desert.

But…

Here I am. In the Cornerian Theater… with Wolf, Krystal, and Fox… never in my wildest dreams would I be back to what was once a foggy dream into a bright reality, with the people I care about no less.

Currently, Fox and Krystal are talking to each other. Fox would occasionally give a glimpse our way, or mostly Wolf's. His expression is difficult to read, no physical signs displayed except his short surprise when we return our stare at him then talk back to Krystal.

Every other Cornerian talked amongst themselves as we wait for our instructor to show up. I believe we were to meet here at 1…

"Just where is that nutbird. He's already 1 hour late." Wolf stares at his phone as he begins to tap his feet.

"Relax, I'm sure he's just caught in heavy traffic. Maybe there was an accident. Maybe he ra-"

"So terribly sorry, everyone! I was fashionably late!" Far from the stage, the doors were slammed open, revealing a slim silhouette only to increase its size and shape with something behind the figure flapping.

"Mr. Floshie, what was slowing you down on the way here?" Krystal was the first to speak as the peacock struts his way to the stage.

"By whatever do you mean? If you want to prove your self-worth, you got to show everyone how busy you are." The peacock finishes with a swift pull of his feather boa wrapping over his shoulder and strikes a pose.

He's so… extra.

"Alright. I bet all of you are just _dying_ to know what role all of you have gotten ever since our first meeting. Fear not, as I have a frame sign with me, with all of the names listed to what you are assigned to."

"Why don't you have it with you then? Pretty sure those things are lighter than Foxy boy over here." Wolf commented as he nods to Fox's direction. The latter sticking his tongue out.

Those two are always either fighting or tolerating each other. It's like high school with those two.

"Oh, dear Lylat no! I refuse to get any part of my body broken, lifting that thing. That's why I hired two guys to do it."

"Are you seri-" Before Wolf could finish his sentence, a loud screech can be heard on the stage's floor. Almost all of us covered our ears while finding the source of the noise to see something coming from behind the curtains.

It was a bull and a moon bear trying to move what appeared to be solid gold-shaped frame sign. The two struggled as they push it for all of us to see. In front of the sign shows a large paper with each person's name on it and what job they're to have.

As the two finally stopped when they revealed the sign, they fall flat to the ground, looking defeated. Mr. Floshei walked to the sign and performed another flashy pose.

"Here… are the roles, everyone."

Before anyone could respond, Wolf was the first to shout. "Why do you have a solid gold sign!? You crazy bird!"

"Please, how else can I show everyone how successful and wealthy I am. Now go look at your role, mutt. You should be happy with what you got."

As the peacock brushes Wolf off, he walked to the rest of us and went on with his statement, "Now, I would like to remind you all, not everyone will be actors or actresses. Some will be in charge of lighting, make-up, costumes, all that boring behind-the-stage. I'm not saying it's because some of you were awful with your acting, but because there were only so many characters that are in this story… and because some of you were terrible. Now go ballistic over the sign. I'll be ordering food. Not for everyone, just for me."

And just like that, the perhaps-psychotic peacock went on his way. Everyone went straight towards the sign, some pushing or shoving. Eventually, everyone formed a line. Wolf and I were next to see the sign and the person in front of us left, disappointed on whatever job they were assigned.

I walked up to the sign and scanned for my line. It was cut short as I found my name on the very top. I was assigned as an actor, I looked over to the right to see which character I got. _Corrnosius_. Well, well, well. I'm not surprised.

I looked over to Wolf and all I got from him was his ears flattening and tilted his head.

"Where the heck is my name? I can't find it at all."

Looking over the list once more, he was right. However, the reason is obvious. After all, this is _Floshei_ 's list.

"Wolf, your name is Wilfred, remember?"

"Uh, no it isn't. I wouldn't be caught dead with a dorky name like that. Only people who like that name are weirdos like that bi-oooooh…"

"There we go, now you're getting it."

Wolf put all of his attention back on the list and found his "name" pretty quick.

"Corrnosius… understudy? The heck is an understudy? Ya mean I have to do some studying?"

"Technically, yes? Your role basically is my replacement in case something was to happen to me before the play starts."

"Oh, so last-minute, huh. Dang, didn't realize the showbiz would be so brutal to have replacements ready in case someone dies."

"What? N-no, who said anything about dying!?"

"Listen I'm just sayin'…"

* * *

 **Krystal**

"What do you think they're talking about, Krystal?" Looking over, Fox and I stare at the former members of Star Wolf walking away from the frame sign.

"I can read minds, Fox. Not lips."

"Oh, right. So, what role do you think you're going to get?" Fox spoke while a giraffe girl speed walked past us with tears in her eyes.

"I don't know, I don't think it matters now." The two of us walked a step forward.

"Eh? Weren't you passionate about this before?"

An armadillo stomps furiously after he had his turn looking over the frame sign. It allowed us to take another step closer to the frame sign.

"Yeah, well, that spark is already gone."

"Well, what was that spark that apparently vanished?"

"Oh, well you see, it's not important. What's lost is lost."

"Krystal, that is so not like you. I know that once you plan on something, you're determined to finish it!"

"I still am! I'm just not too fired up about this. After all, this is your system's tradition, not mine." I say this before a hippopotamus skipped as she runs out with a toothy grin on her face, with each stomp causes a vibration on the ground.

"Actually, what made you decide to volunteer? I don't believe I got to ask you that."

"Ah! Well… oh! Look, it's our turn to see what roles we got!"

"Pfft… 'roles we got'. Krystal, not sure if you remembered, but I failed miserably in the tryouts."

"Ah, don't be pessimistic, I'm sure you got a role!"

"...hope...don't" Fox muttered.

"Did you say something, Fox?"

"I said I hope I get Patont!"

"Oh! Who's that one?"

"He's the thief of the group, Papetoon was named after him."

"Ooh, I hope you get him too, it's only right for you to play as the one who named your birth planet."

Fox and I skimmed through the list and I already found mine, I was baffled as to what I was assigned to. I looked over to Fox who was ecstatic.

"Fo-"

"Krystal! I was assigned as Wardrobe Supervisor! Woo!"

"How is that a good thing?"

"No acting on my part! Maybe this play won't be as bad as I thought! Hey, who'd you get? I can only guess you got Lyla-"

"I got Katarin. Who even is that?"

"Katarin is the dancer of Judgment in her tribe. She's known for her Capoeira and her act of betrayal to the group. Especially to Lyla, as the two had a close relationship."

"Oh great, I'm going to be playing as a traitor. I don't understand, I thought Floshei liked my performance?"

"Are you seriously going to take that lunatic's word into consideration?"

"Well, no. You have a fair point. However, I still need to know why."

"Well, if you're that determined he's got his weird… dinner table set up near the edge of the stage."

Fox pointed to my right where the familiar white peacock has both of his hands on a meatball sub. Nothing weird about that, except for the fact that his "chair" is the bull who previously pushed the golden frame sign. Floshei's "table" was the moon bear as well as an alligator, both on their hands and knees. I tried to ignore the weird scene and walked over there, he immediately noticed my presence and gave his attention.

"Ah, if it isn't one of my favorites in the group thus far. Mostly because you're one of the few that actually has a normal name. However, you didn't put down your last name in the form you needed to fill."

"Actually, I don't know my last name."

…

"Nevermind, you're one of my least favorites."

"G-good to know. Anyways I have a question-"

"You want to know why I gave you the role of Katarin. Darling, trust me. You're not one of the first that's getting ready to complain about what they're assigned to. I'll have you know, I was a judge in Corneria's Next Top Pilot."

"I… um, yes?"

"Listen, you did wonderful in the tryouts. If it was a competition you and Patrick would've been in a tiebreaker."

"…Patrick?"

"The black panther fellow."

"Oh. I still don't understand why I wasn't Lyla."

"While your performance was spectacular, I could see in your eyes that you weren't here for the play. You had your own goals set in your heart and mind. I cannot jeopardize one of the greatest plays through one of my actors' selfish reasons. Leaves a bad name for myself."

"Is that seriously the only reason I'm not Lyla? I mean, you're just basing it off of your judg-"

"Girl, I'm known for my greatest intuition on who's got what it takes to truly be an actor or not. I look at everyone behind you and I can already tell who has it, even before the tryouts started. It was inevitable from the beginning."

"So then why even do the tryouts if you rely so much on your 'intuition'?"

"Because darling, I have to go through the regulations to start a play. Plus, I must admit, my intuition isn't always right. Alas, I'm only 1% short on my 99% intuition success rate. Truly, I am not perfect."

"Wha-"

"So I needed to see if the passion inside each of these volunteers is strong like a newborn phoenix or weak like a dim fireplace burning out in a blizzard. I will say, there was one person that intrigued me."

"Oh? And who-"

"You might be wondering, 'Who happened to be graced upon by the great and fabulous Floshei's curiosity, yes? Well, none other than your foxy friend, Faux."

"What!? But he did terri- He didn't do well in his tryout, why did he catch your eye?"

"You see, while the boy's performance was extremely, and I mean _extremely_ terrible. Deep, deep, within his heart lies a small wisp trapped inside a lantern. If it were but a crack, that fire inside him would ignite like the birth of a new star! More glorious than the sun itself!"

As he explained his _colorful_ description, I sneaked up behind him as he kept on posing around the stage.

"So, then why is he assigned as the Wardrobe Supervisor?"

"Ah yes, finally, a question needed to be answered, unlike your previous ones. You see, he is a special case. I do believe he is a marvelous actor lying in dormant, I believe there just wasn't enough male roles for someone like him who has a strong potential. If anything, he's strong enough to even be Lyla herself. However, if that said lantern inside him were to never crack, that would ruin the whole play and I refuse to risk that."

Man, he would probably sacrifice his wife and children just to make his plays perfect… at least I hope he doesn't have a wife or children.

"So, did I answer all of your questions, darling?"

"Y-yes sir, thank you."

"On your way now, I'm afraid this meat sub has gotten cold." He shoos me off and I walked back to Fox who only patted me on the back.

* * *

 **Wolf O'Donnell** : 1 Hour Later

"Lady Lyla, is there no other solution into this matter?"

"I'm sorry, Knight Corrnosius but I had enough of my brother and his evil schemes. It's time I do something and not sit by any longer!"

Yeesh, what a drag. I have to read this long script that's about 200 pages, and I also have to watch Panth and some cheetah chick going at it with each other. While slouching on an extremely uncomfortable plastic chair.

"Quick, I know an underground tunnel for us to leave."

"Where are we going, though? Where does it lead?"

"It leads to the start of your rebellion, my lady."

End me.

"I couldn't agree with you more." A familiar-not so familiar voice sneaks up behind me. It's uh… that chick, what was her name again? She's in some weird get-up that's for sure.

"Um… hold on… I got this… blue chick, yeah?"

"…" she only shakes her head.

"…Kristin…?" She stayed silent, staring at me.

"…Kryssssstaaaal…?"

"There it is. I'm guessing you're wondering why I'm wearing a Katina dancer outfit."

"Oh crap, I forgot, you can read my mind. So then, yeah, why are you wearing that?"

"I'm supposed to be Katarin. The Dancer of Judgment, supposedly she wears this kind of outfit. I'll admit, it's a little revealing, but I can't really complain given my wardrobe history."

"Speaking of wardrobe, wasn't Fox assigned as… Wardrobe somethin'?"

Just as its right on cue, the devil himself appeared with a mic on his head and carrying layers upon layers of outfits.

"Hey you two, how's Panther and Carrie doing?"

"Who's Carrie?" I tilted my head all the way back, staring at the ground

The two looked at me, Krystal judging me while Fox is dumbfounded.

"The cheetah, Wolf. The girl performing with Panther?" Fox spoke first.

"The _only_ girl performing with Panther right now." Krystal joins in.

"Oh! Her. I was wonderin' if she has a name or not."

The two just stayed silent for a second or two, Fox quickly dismissing my careless behavior.

"Anyways, Krystal, I found an outfit in the back that still holds that 'Katina' spirit while reeling back... the sensual side of what you're wearing right now."

"Good, I don't think being a belly dancer isn't right for me. It's not even battle-suited. Plus, I'm freezing."

'Got it, here you go. Head back to the dressing room, also find a coat if you're freezing. After all, the outfit I found just _reels_ back the sensual side, it doesn't get rid of it."

"Noted, see you."

And thus, the blue rockstar, Krystal struts away with a costume in hand. Now it's just Fox and me again. I could say something witty or make fun of him but I'm just done with the potential fighting with him, I think staying silent would be the best course of action right now.

"So… Wolf."

Aaaand he just made this hostile environment into an awkward one.

"I hear you're the understudy of Corrnosius. You excited?"

"Please, the fact I have to read this crappy script doesn't excite me at all. Not to mention if something were to happen to Panth, I have to deal with Cassie."

"Carrie."

"That's what I said. The only reason I joined this stupid play, to begin with, was so I could see you and your terrible acting!"

"I mean, technically you did in the tryouts."

"Yeah! But I wanted to see more in the actual play! Yet here you are, picking outfits that look good for everyone. Easiest job ever."

"Aw… is the big bad Wolf upset that me doing terrible in the tryout actually helped me?"

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't claw that smug face of yours right now."

"Because I'm under Panther's protection."

"Crap…"

"Anyways, I got you and Panther's costume. But…"

"But?"

"Well, there was only one in the costume rack, so you guys are going to have to share this one."

"Are you serious!?"

"Relax, I had the tailors creating a new one right now, it'll probably take the next time we meet here. Which is Thursday."

"Well gee golly gosh, Foxy. Isn't that swell!"

"Glad to see you're pleased. Anyways, I'm going to check on the others now, see ya."

Well, at least he knows how to counter sarcasm. He's still weird though. First, he hates me, then punched me, then apologized to me and suddenly acts all buddy-buddy with me? I mean, it could just be him acting professionally.

"Stop right there! Who are you and why did you steal lady Lyla's gold!" Panther points his foamed sword to a hooded figure. Attracting my attention once more.

"Please, like you nobles would care about losing a portion of your wealth. To you all, it's but a penny! To the rest of the slums, it's three months of living!" I guess that hooded figure is supposed to be Patont.

What page is this scene in? Skimming through the lines and keeping up with what the actors are saying I was able to find the page they're on. Page 67 out of…

I jumped to the end of the script to find that there are 314 pages.

"Uuuuuuggggghhhhhhh… this is going to take forever…"

Whoever the playwright is, I'm going to kill them.

* * *

 **Slippy Toad** : 2 Hours Later

"So how are you holding up with the secrecy and lying and all that fun jazz?"

"Well, when you put it like that, Amanda, you make it sound like I'm a mean girl."

"Little tadpole, you're lying in your part of the bet. To your friends! Falco's doing it and Fox is doing it."

"Actually, he's kind of laid off on the bet. He's performing the Birth of Lylat play."

"Oh! Well then."

"Anyways, I'm getting in the car now, I'll talk to you later!"

"Okay, love you, sweetie! Have fun and all that sweet jazz!"

She hanged up on me before I could say anything else and went inside the car. I planned to go pick up Fox and Krystal after their first day of acting is over. I don't have anything else to do today but I still needed to go out and do something.

Starting up the car, I went my way to the theater. Without turning the radio on, I'm left with my thoughts and considered to what Amanda said.

I mean, it's not like I didn't care about Falco and his bet. I don't think I'm fit to be some speed racer; I didn't want to say no, however. She is right though, how long can I keep the charade up.

I stopped at a red light and before I noticed I see two Cornerian soldiers and a familiar one walking by in the sidewalk. I didn't think much of it until I hear tapping on the window. I looked over and see the familiar shades with a gleaming smile.

"Oh, Bill!" He didn't hear me, so I rolled down the window. "Bill, pleasant surprise to see you! Hold on, let me park somewhere, don't want to hold up the traffic!"

Bill nods and waited for me to find a parking spot nearby. After I found one, I jumped out and head back to where Bill and the others were. They still stayed in their spot and I ran to them.

"Bill! How are you doing!"

"Fine, these guys and I were actually on our way to your house, coming to see you."

"Really now? What's the special occasion?"

"Well you see, after the Aparoids have been defeated, the General wanted to throw a celebratory party. To not only congratulate Star Fox, but to also keep the morale of Corneria alive!"

"Oh, okay! That's cool!"

"That's why I came to give you and the other members their invitations to the party. Each of you can also bring a plus one as well!"

Bill handed me five envelopes before he took one back. I was baffled by this and gave him a puzzled look.

"My bad, I forgot! Peppy's in the hospital with the General, so I'll just go give it to him there. Save you the trouble and all. But do be sure to give this to the others!"

"Understood, good to see you again, Bill! We should hang out more!"

"I'll make a note on that!" Bill and the other soldiers walked away, and I head back to my car and continued to drive.

"A celebratory party, huh…" I was wondering why there's been no celebration these past few days. I kind of expected we'd be awarded medals after we destroyed all of the Aparoids. Then again, the General was kind of… sort of… infected at the time. I guess he made a recovery and is getting ready to start looking after his people again.

I already know my plus one, I'm sure Amanda will be happy. Hoo boy, I can already imagine the shopping trip for a dress with Amanda, it'll be draining. I'll be sure to give these two to Fox and Krystal and the other one to Falco when I see him.

I reached the Cornerian Public Theater and right on time, I see people walking out of the entrance doors. At one point I see Panther and Wolf walking together with Panther being flaunty, as usual, always strutting and ready to pose at any minute. Wolf, on the other hand, has his hands in his pockets and stare at the sky as he walks.

I see Fox and Krystal walking out as well, the former looked genuinely happy, the latter looks happy as well but not as much compared to Fox. I'm pleasantly surprised to see Fox enjoying himself on the first day of rehearsal. At first, he wasn't too happy when he was forced, so it's good to see him actually enjoying it. Krystal took me by surprise when she mentioned she was also participating in the play, but she looks well, not too enthused.

I got out of my car and walked towards the two. Krystal notices first and stopped Fox on his tracks.

"Hey guys, how was the play? You two do some acting?"

"Not really, no" Krystal answered first.

"I didn't have a role; I was assigned as the Wardrobe Advisor!" Fox looks proud of his response.

"Oh… what exactly did you guys do?"

"I was able to find the right outfits for everyone, but in order to have the play top-quality, I had some of the tailors either update some of the old wardrobes or create new ones!" Okay, so Fox is not an actor, but at least he's enjoying himself.

"I was assigned a role, but I was a character that wouldn't appear until later in the story. We haven't reached that part of the story yet, so I couldn't practice at all."

"Oh, what character are you playing as?"

"Katarin."

"Oh… yeah, I understand now. So, then what did you do to pass the time?"

"Lounge around in the concession stands."

Krystal's not too enthused about her role it seems. Hopefully, once her parts are in rehearsals, I'm sure she'll enjoy herself! Maybe the party will cheer her up!

"Party?"

"Oh, did you read my mind?"

"Ah, sorry, it's just you kept staring at me and Fox with a straight face I was curious what was going on inside your head!"

"Oh, okay, gotcha! Anyways, Bill caught me on the way here and gave us invitations for a party! It's the General's way of celebrating a victory in defeating the Aparoids!"

I pulled out the two envelopes and gave them to Fox and Krystal.

"He said we each get a plus one! There were five envelopes, I got mine and here are you guys'. I still need to give Falco his, and Bill said he was going to give the other one to Peppy in the hospital!"

"Awesome, can't wait to get my party on!" Fox did a little shimmy, it was awkward but he wasn't embarrassed at all.

"Really? I thought you didn't like these kinds of parties, you said they're just ways of people marketing themselves and trade business cards to each other. Specifically having you sponsoring them."

"Krystal, this party couldn't hold a candle compared to these past few days we had!"

"Do you guys know who's going to be your plus ones?"

"I don't know exactly; I would invite Bill but I'm sure he's already invited. What with him being a soldier and all."

"Same here, I mean I could invite Katt. But I think I'll wait and see if Falco invites her first. I can already guess who're you going to invite, Slippy."

"You bet! Amanda was the first person I thought when Bill mentioned about the plus one! Oh, since I'm sure Amanda is going to shop for a dress, want to come with us again, Krystal?"

"Oh! Well you see, I already planned on doing something… with Katt. Yeah."

"Ah, that's a shame, maybe next time then!"

'Yup! I'll see you two later!" Krystal quickly walks away, the envelope clutched in her hand.

"Oh, you already got a ride, Krystal?"

"How else did Fox and I got here?"

"Oh yeah, I forgot. You want to ride with her instead, Fox?"

"Nah, I don't want you coming here for nothing. Plus, my apartment is close to yours."

"Okay then, bye Krystal!"

"See you guys!" Krystal is already inside her car and drives off.

Fox and I got in ours and as Fox is settled he looks around.

"Wow, this brings back memories."

"Yeah! When we were at the academy! This used to be my uncle's, remember?"

I started up the car and set the controls to reverse then set to drive to get out of the parking lot. I looked to Fox to see if anything was bringing back memories to him.

"That's right! I remember sitting in the back with Bill, he would always stick his head out in the window, and I tried to pull him back!"

"Yeah, and Lucy kept trying to keep my eyes on the road and ignore the crazy things you guys were doing!"

"Hey, I'd like to think we were pretty tame!"

"The tamest things you guys did was singing Waterworks by Catty Perry."

"I'll have you know that it is one of the most inspirational songs I've ever listened to!"

"I know, I remember you crying as you listened to it for the first time."

"Slippy. Please. Don't tell me you never related to a plastic bag before."

"No. No, I haven't."

"Hmmph, one day you'll discover a song that speaks to you."

"Really? Do you believe Waterworks is _your_ song? I figured Meet Corneria was more of your song."

"Meet Corneria? Never heard of that one."

"You never heard of it? Meet Corneria? By Caboose?"

"Nope."

"Huh, well you should listen to it then. Given your situation, I'm positive that's the song for you."

"I'll listen to it once you find yours."

"Deal."

The two of us kept bringing up memories of this car as I was usually the one who drove Lucy, Bill and Fox to just about anywhere. I find it funny how I'm a good driver but not a good pilot. Maybe I should make some Arwings that has the same mechanics as a car. Maybe then I might be a useful teammate.

We reached to Fox's apartment and dropped him off.

"You got anything planned for tomorrow, Slippy?"

"Yeah, I got a plan with Amanda to go to the mall. At least, I think it's the plan. Most of the time it is, as she always wants to get a new dress to go to a party."

"Ah, okay then. See you later!"

"Bye, Fox! Take care now!"

"I will!"

* * *

 **Fox McCloud**

"Bye, Fox! Take care now!"

"I will!"

My teammate and a close friend drove away to his destination and I'm left alone in front of my apartment complex.

"Huff… so much for having tomorrow planned."

Heading inside and then the elevator. I pressed the 5th floor and headed to my door. Turning on the lights, I see a familiar empty living room.

"I'm home."

I slouched on the couch and looked at the envelope. It's a white envelope with the back saying 'Fox McCloud' in golden script writing. In the front shows a seal of Corneria.

I opened the seal and grabbed the letter inside, two tickets slipped out as I pulled the letter. I read the letter's content first.

 _To Fox McCloud_

 _It is with great pleasure to invite you and your comrades to attend this party I'm hosting to celebrate the victory of defeating the Aparoids. We couldn't have done it without your team's help. For that, I wish to congratulate you all with awards, medals and the cash to cover the cost of the Great Fox's repair. We have given you two tickets, one for yourself and another one for a friend you can invite. The tickets are you guys' way to get into the party._

 _Please dress appropriately in a black tuxedo and if your friend happens to be a lady, make sure she wears a dress down to her knees. The party starts next week, on Wednesday, at 6 PM. The party is located in the Cornerian Central Banquet Hall. So, you have plenty of time to not only get yourself ready with a suit but find a friend with you as well._

 _From, General Pepper_

Me and a friend, huh. I picked up the two tickets on the ground that fell out. Looking at the tickets, they were coated golden. There's text on them that said, 'Your Invitation'.

I don't really know who to invite. There's, again, Bill. But I'm sure he's already invited. I was thinking of Lucy, though I think Peppy's going to invite her. At least I get to see Peppy at the party, I never had the chance to. The only other people I'd consider my friends are Krystal, Slippy, and Falco, but they're already invited.

"…"

I'm tired. I'm just going to head to bed, maybe I'll think of someone tomorrow.

* * *

 **Author's Note... after a long time!**

Hey, sorry! Turns out Spring Semester took up most of the time, which affected my free time to do, not only writing FWP, but drawing in general. I made sure to read back my story to see where I left off, even found my notebook that has my _extremely_ vague outline. If anyone would read that they would not understand at all, but for me, it's like connecting puzzle pieces.

I mean, after the Spring semester was over, I had a short summer break before I start my online classes. I do feel guilty though as I spent my vacation to just play video games or tennis, eheh... I could justify that I needed to wind down but I still feel bad for not continuing FWP until now, sorry about that!

After a long time, I felt I was a bit rusty so I had it proofread by Reciprocate after I finished my first draft. With his help, I felt a bit confident in myself and thanks to him I feel like I learned a little more and need to practice what I learned. So, Rec, if you're reading this, once again, thanks for helping me proofread this!

So, hopefully, these online classes won't take too much of my time and I can continue this story a lot faster!


End file.
